


New Begginings

by IMissSunnyDays



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, BrokenHeartedDamon, DamonAndStefanFatherIs Alive, ElenaParentsAreAlive, F/M, HighSchoolElena, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMissSunnyDays/pseuds/IMissSunnyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert is tired of being the good and responsible girl. It's time for a change. Can a night out dancing change her life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elena 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you like this story.  
> Once again I repeat: English is NOT my first language.  
> And I don't own any of the characters, just the crazy Ideas that chose to plant in my brain.

It’s Friday night, and I’m getting ready to go out and party. After the horrible breakup with one of my best friends and high school sweetheart it’s time to look at life in a different way and tonight I’m going to star. I’m tired of being Saint Elena, dependable, responsible, and completely boring. I need to start fresh; plain Elena is a thing of the past, time to be Elena Gilbert 2.0, new and improved.  
I’m dressed in bright red skinny jeans with a baggy white shirt and navy 10cm heels. My hair is straight and tied in a high ponytail.  
Caroline is curling her hair in her bathroom while Bonnie and I dress up and bounce on the bed. The music is blasting in the speakers and we are singing our lungs out.  
“Don’t you have to call you’re parents before we go out?” Bonnie asks while I finished putting my golden necklace and hearings.  
“Yeah, I hate lying to them and say I’m only having a slumber party with both of you in Caroline’s but for God Sakes I don’t need to be monitored like a 5 year old…”  
“I know that you’re parents are strict Elena, but they love you”  
“I know they do Bon, but the more they tell me I can’t go out and party, the more I want to do it”  
Yeah, I know what you’re thinking! How is this Elena? Lying to her parents? That doesn’t sound like a responsible young lady… But let me tell you that I hate myself for doing this to them, but I need a break. I’m 18 years old, I’m starting college next fall and my parents still treat me like I’m a toddler… I have to tell them where I go, who I’m going with, what I’m going to do and I have to be home at midnight… does this sounds normal to you? I know they mean well but Damn if I’m ready to start explaining things only to myself. Sometimes I think they only let me date Matt because they knew he was gay and that we wouldn’t be doing anything bad.  
Matt and I have known each other since kindergarten. We always were best friends and a year ago we decided that we should date. Well, today Matt told me we had to broke up because he was in love with Tyler, who is upfront about is sexuality since he was ten and the teacher showed us the female and male anatomy….  
This new information about Matt is one of the main reasons I want to change… I mean, I dated the guy for one year, I kissed him and all and I didn’t realize he was gay… My first and only male experience is now broken. I wasn’t hurt with Matt about this new development, because my love for him is more like a brotherly love, but my womanly pride was wounded…  
“Well Elena Gilbert, you look like a hot peace of ass” Caroline said stepping out of the bathroom. “Are you guys ready?”  
“Yeah, let me just call my mom and pretend we are watching Cinderella while doing our nails, like we are twelve” I said rolling my eyes and reaching my phone. I looked up at my two best friends and I must say they were gorgeous. Caroline was wearing a strapless black dress with silver 10cm sandals, her hair was loose and curly and she had a silver chain around her neck. Bonnie on the other hand was wearing a black miniskirt with a navy green shirt, black high heel boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was straight and lose and she only had a golden bracelet.  
After I called my mom and Lied with all of my teeth’s we went to the club.  
Caroline got us some fake ID’s witch is funny since her mother is the sheriff. The music was blasting through the speakers, the dance floor was crowded and the ambience was completely awesome. Tonight was going to be a great night, I could feel it…   
We went to the dance floor and started to swing with the music.  
Half an hour later we were pumping with adrenaline.  
“Yey, I’m going to get us drinks, what do you guys want?” I yelled to the girls  
“A beer for me” Bonnie said  
“I want a gin and tonic” said Caroline  
I went to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice me, it didn’t take long until I place my order… “A beer, a gin and tonic and vodka strawberry please”  
I looked around the club and noticed a hot guy coming towards the bar and stopping right next to me. I forgot to breathe, the guy was stunning… I mean an Adonis like guy, with raven hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen… He was the complete opposite of Matt, and not only physically. This guy looked dangerous! Not the “I’m going to introduce you to the world of crime and drugs” kind of dangerous, but more like “I’ve got moves you never saw and I’m going to rock your world” kind of dangerous.  
The bartender came back with the drinks and I was starting to go back to the girls when I heard the most velvet like voice. “Are you going to drink all of that by yourself? Isn’t that a little irresponsible for a pretty girl like you?”  
Well that ruined the spell, I turned to face him and he was wearing a smirk in that face, that made him look even hotter.  
“Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what I should or should not do?”  
“I’m Damon, nice to meet you” He extended is hand for me to shake it but I simply continued to stare at his eyes.  
“Go shake hands with someone that is in the mood to be lectured!” I said and started to make my way to the dance floor until I felt a hand holding my arm.  
“Look I’m sorry for starting with the wrong foot, but would you believed me if I told you that my brain was momentarily shaken by your beauty?” He said looking at me with puppy eyes.   
“Does that line actually works?” I said because damn me if I’m going to lose my dignity to a guy I just met.  
“You’re feisty, I like that! Can we start over” He said with most breathtaking smile I ever saw and I knew I couldn’t say no.  
“Sure” I sight. He’s smile grew wide and I started to feel my knees shaking.  
He once again extended his hand to me and toke my hand. The electricity that run through us was exciting. “My name is Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you” He said taking my hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss. That move made my head spin.  
“Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you too” I smiled  
“Look I would love to talk to you more, but I have to go back to my friends with the drinks” I said with a smirk to let him know that is little insinuation about the drinks was forgotten.  
“I have to go look for my brother too, he must be brooding in a corner somewhere, but save me a dance Elena” He said dragging my name like it was the sweetest thing he ever said.  
The moment I distanced myself from Damon I immediately felt the loss of that energy.  
I tried to shake him out of my mind but it was no use. After a while of dancing I saw him making his way to the dance floor followed by a tall blond guy. He was handsome but nothing like Damon.   
“Hi again Elena” he said doing a thing with is eyes that made me want to do everything he asked.  
“Hello Damon” I said doing my best to do a provocative smirk but failing miserably.  
“This is my brother Stefan” He said. The blond guy looked up and smiled a nervous smile and repeated the kiss on the hand like Damon had done it but with zero electricity to the mix. The guy looked like a goody two shoes kind of guy, even more so than Matt. Old Elena would probably be drowned to him because he looked safe, but not new Elena. I needed someone to take me from my shell not to pull me in further…   
“This is my friend Caroline and Bonnie. Girls this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore” I said making the introduction  
I heard Caroline gasp when Stefan kissed her hands. Well Caroline and Stefan, that is an interesting thought, Caroline sure needed someone to balance her bubbly side…  
“I believe you owe me a dance Elena” Damon said, taking my hand.  
We went further in the dance floor and the music “One more night’ by Maroon 5 started to play and boy, if I didn’t felt my blood pumping with anxiety.  
I put my arms around Damon’s neck while his hands stopped at my hips. We started to sway with the music and the tension between us was raising. Everything seemed to fade away in that moment. My eyes were locked with his, brown to blue and it was only me, him and this music, in the world.   
“You are the most gorgeous girl I ever met Elena Gilbert” HE whispered in my ear and as my head turned to look in to his eyes once more and with a quick movement his lips found mine in a sweet but passionate kiss.  
My mouth opened to let him in and our tongues dueled for dominance, neither wanting to stop investing in the kiss. After a while the music stopped and we come back for breath. In that moment Caroline appeared saying we should do shot’s. Damon and I shared a last longing glance before going after Caroline.  
The rest of the night went by in a blur, of laughter, shot’s and Damon. The tension between us was unbelievable. Every time we touched it was like a shock wave going through every cell of my body.  
It was almost 4am and We had to go cause Caroline’s mom would finished the night shift in the precinct in 1 hour and we had to drove home, change clothes and pretend to be asleep by the time she get there.  
Damon and me shared one last goodbye kiss, that was filled with the same passion, if not more, as the first one, and walked away.  
I felt a tightness in my heart for the knowledge I would never see Damon again… We didn’t even exchange numbers. But I shook that thought and convinced myself that it was a one night fling.  
However, in the back off my head a little voice said that this night was going to be the beginning of everything…


	2. Unexpected Surprise

The weekend after my night out was a torture. My head was full with thoughts of Damon, his hands in my hips while we danced and the two mind-blowing kisses we shared. I couldn’t sleep, eat, breath without thinking of him.  
I know I sound like a thirteen year old girl gushing about a rock star bad boy. And the truth is I was never That girl before. I was always a sceptic about first sight attraction, but the truth is, I can’t shake that feeling of safety yet dangerous I felt with Damon.  
What was the matter with me? I never was one to be obsessed about a guy before. I never believed what they said about thinking about a person all the time, but now I can´t take him out of my mind… And the thought of never seeing him again was driving me crazy! Why the fuck didn’t I gave him my cellphone number? I think in the back of my mind I was a little insecure about being so into a guy after meeting him for a few moments. I mean if that couple of hours do this to my life, what was going to happened if I let him in my life? How can he be an important part of my life when I don’t even know him all that well??? I cringe at the thought… That was an old Elena thought, not the Elena 2.0 kind of thought. It was stupid; I should have given him my number. Now I will always regret that. But maybe if it is meant to be, I will see him again. That thought gave me hope to get through the weekend. Even when my mom was constantly asking what was wrong, even when I had to talk to Bonnie and pretend that night hadn’t meant anything.  
However, when Monday morning came I was starting to lose hope. There was no way he would be able to find me. He only knows my name, nothing more. He doesn’t even know in what town I live. The bar we went to was just in the next town, cause everyone in Mystic Falls knew us and I they wouldn’t give us drinks. The cab toke us to the bar and led us home. There was no clue to where he could find me!  
I just wanted to call it a sick day and stay in bed Monday morning, but my womanly pride and also my curious mother prevented me for letting a guy I barely know control, absentmindedly, my life.  
My school day was like a dance: classes, thinking about Damon, avoid an awkward meeting with Matt and Tyler, classes, Damon, avoid, classes, lunch and repeat…  
I was walking to my car with my head down contemplating my crappy life when my eyes caught some movement in the place my car should be. I look up and next to my car was a blue Camaro with a smiling Damon lining in to it. My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw that peace of god in front of me. God, Elena, are you so desperate that you’re imagining things?  
“Hello Stranger” he said smirking  
“Hi, What are you doing here? Should I be worried that you’re following me?” I said, but I knew that he wouldn’t hurt me, I don’t know why, but I just knew!  
“Well, Caroline had the brilliant idea of exchanging numbers with Stefan and they’ve been talking… I just asked a few questions…” He came close to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips “You know I really should be upset because you didn’t gave me you’re number. But I forgive you because I know that being close to me can make you forget even how to breathe…” He did that eye thing as he spoke words that were hitting very close to the truth…  
“Did you ever think I didn’t give you my number because I wasn’t that in to you” I lied, but this guy seemed to have a living breathing ego…  
“Oh come on, you don’t need to lie to me. I’m hot! You know that! You were probably been thinking about me all weekend long…”  
“Whoa, Cocky much?” I asked, cause really, this guy thought very highly of himself…  
“Very much…” He said smirking and doing that eye thing. God, this guy is going to drive me crazy…  
“So, Damon, is there a reason You are standing here? Besides telling me how awesome you are?” Don’t get me wrong, I loved the fact that he came here for me, but the guy was so sure of himself it was starting to intimidate me. And Old Elena was starting to come back, but I was not going to let that happen.  
“Yeah, sorry I’m a dick sometimes, you should know that right away” Whoa, right away? What does that mean? He looked kind of vulnerable and nervous. Yeah I would like to meet more of this guy… “I came to ask you to have coffee with me” he continued  
“And you couldn’t ask Caroline for my number and text me that?” I said wanting to drag my time with Damon for as long as I could.  
“I could but, now this way you can’t say no” he said doing puppy eyes.  
“Fine, when do you want to go” I said trying my best to sound annoyed but smiling none the less.   
“Now” I smiled  
“Now? What made you think I would be free?” I was a little angry for the fact that he just assumed that I was free, like my life revolves around him  
“Well, are you free or not?”   
“Yes, but that’s not the point…” Why can’t I stop blushing with this guy?  
“Oh, God, I was starting to think Caroline was bad collecting info…”  
“You asked Caroline about this?” Well this explains the “not so subtle” interrogation about my plans after school by Caroline…  
“Yeah, I’m not a jackass to assume I can come here and drag you away… I asked Caroline and told her to keep it a secret” He winked at me, like he could read my thoughts from earlier. I blushed at the possibility and the fact that he put a lot of thought in this. Maybe I had such an effect on him, like he had on me  
“Ok, let’s go” I said making my way to my car. I felt his hand grabbing my arm.   
“Nope, come with me I’ll drive you back later” he said. I was about to protest when he pulled me in for a sourcing kiss effectively shutting me up.  
We went to his car and drove to a coffee a few blocks away. It was easy to find a comfortable dynamic with him.  
The coffee shop was a cozy kind of homey little place. With comfortable booths that separated us from the rest of the world. It was like we were away from mystic falls.  
A couple of minutes after we settled in the booth an elderly, sweet looking woman came to place our order.  
“I want a piece of apple pie and a cup of coffee” Damon said and looked at me to see what I wanted.  
“I’m going to have a piece of Strawberry pie and a chocolate milkshake” I avoided coffee because Damon’s presence was stimulant enough.  
When the woman went away Damon toke my hand and started to draw absentmindedly patterns in the back of my hand. The movement was soothing yet exciting.  
“So, how was your day?” He asked  
“You didn’t asked Caroline that?” I smirked  
“God to see that fire in you wasn’t just one night thing…”  
“My day was…” I wanted to choose the right word “…awkward” I said remembering all the avoiding of Matt.  
“Why was that?”  
“Recent ex-boyfriend problems…”  
“So I’m the rebound guy? Know I see why you didn’t gave me your number…” He looked sad…  
“No, no, there’s nothing to rebound from…” I said taking his hand in mine. I wanted to take that sad look on his face and put back that smirk of his.  
“So why is he affecting your day?”  
“I rather not say. It is kind of embarrassing, and you’re going to laugh at me…” The light returned to his eyes at this statement.  
“I promise I won’t laugh…” he said placing a kiss on the back of my hand.  
“You promise???” He nodded and smiled  
“Matt, my ex, was my best friend since we were 4 and we dated for a year. And last week he broke up with me because he was gay and was in love with another friend of mine… “ I said looking away from him “I effectively turned a guy gay…”  
“Kitten” he said reaching my face and make me look at him “if he dumped you for a guy then, he is more gay than you thought, because you can make a gay guy like woman, not the other way around…”  
“Well, obviously that’s not true…”  
He pulled me into his lap and I felt his arousal in the bottom of my back. I lost my breath and my body begun to heat at crazy levels.  
“Do you see what you do to me Elena?” He whispered in my ear. Before I could respond he saw the elderly woman make her way over to our table and slid me over to my place, keeping my hands in his.  
“You guys make just the cutest couple ever” the woman said and I blushed.  
“I agree with her” Damon said when she left.  
The rest of our date… Oh God was that a date?? Yes, it must be. And a hell of a date. The thoughts of me sitting on his lap were enough to make me wet. He is going to be the death of me. Well, the rest of our date went smoothly with small talk and playful looks.  
I looked at my watch and almost had a heart attack “Oh my god it’s almost seven, we are in this for the last 2 hours. I’m sorry, I have to get home, my parents are going to get home shortly” We paid and he drove me back to school so I could get my car, but he never let go of my hand. We finally exchange numbers and he gave me a mind blowing kiss just to make sure I didn’t forget what effect I had in him.  
As I drove home, I was sure that my life was never going to be the same…


	3. Date Night

Wednesday, normally I hate this day. The middle of the week fells like a sort of limbo. Close enough to dream about the weekend and far enough to make you scream for a break. However since Damon, I can't make myself hate any day of the week. Every new day brings some since of excitement about what might happen.  
"So how are things with you and Damon?" Caroline asked putting a stop to my trance.  
"It's been great. I haven't seen Him since Monday but we've been texting and it’s awesome. HE makes me laugh and brings a new side of me I didn't know I had..." I said with a grin that I couldn't seem to shake since the beginning of the week.  
"Have you had the talk about family and ex's and so on?" Caroline asked with a nervous glance. Something wasn't right, Caroline was always upfront about everything, she was hiding something.  
"No, we haven't. I mean I told Him about matt but we didn't went any further than that. And we won't discuss these things via text. But, why Caroline? What are you not telling me?"  
"Nothing, just curious... So, what do you guys think about the does books we have to read for English lit?"  
"Caroline, don't lie to me, you know something. I know you since pre-school, I know when you lie and I know what you do when you try and change the subject. Come one, English lit? You could do better"  
"Ok, but I'm only telling you this because I love you and you're my best friend. Stefan told me something but he made me swear secrecy. He told me something about he's family being kind of weird. Their mother died when Stefan was born and Damon was 7. Damon's father was really mean to him growing up, but Damon always loved him and tried to make Him proud. I mean HE even went to business school to take over the company. However, something happened 3 years ago and Damon moved out and stopped talking to his father. Stefan didn't said what happened but it was bad... Just thought you should know that Damon has got ‘Daddy issues...’”  
These new piece of information caught me off guard. I didn't know what to make of this. Damon seems such an awesome guy... Maybe he puts that arrogant facade to compensate for the attention he never got from his father.  
This made me want to discover more about Damon. I just imagine a little boy, lost from the death of his mother and even more lost for the Cold treatment from his father. And what the Hell happened 3 years ago to make that relationship worse?  
As I was in class all of this thoughts were floating in my brain. I felt kind of sorry about Mr. Fitz, because I wasn't listening to a word he was saying...  
"Hey, are you ok? You seem like you are somewhere else" Bonnie said.  
I nodded and tried to smile, but the truth is that what Caroline told me made me realize I'm so head over heels about Damon but I almost don't know anything about Him... Just as I was trying to make sense of my thought I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. I immediately grinned as I saw who was texting me...  
"Hey kitten, just making sure u hvn't died of boredom without me..."  
"Yes I'm alive, I survived 12years of boring classes so far, I think I'm good..."  
"Oh but u didn't know what u'v been missing until now... Being away from me for so long Must suck... " I almost could see is smirk trough the phone.  
"Stop smirking Damon!!! And woah, your ego Must need a ID of his own..."  
"Hw did u know I was smirking? If I didn't knew u r at school I would be scared u were watching me..."  
"U'r always smirking when u're being cocky..."  
"Fine, I give u credits for that one, but u sure love this smirk... And u might not need me, but I miss you... I'm dying of boredom..."  
I loved that HE could be cocky, feisty and cute at the same time... It's like he is never boring...  
"And what do you have in mind to fix that problem?"  
"Date night Friday night, u in?"  
"Sure, what r u planning?"  
"That's for me to know and for u to..."  
"Damon, I need to know what to wear..."  
"Dress in casual clothes, u look great in everything...:)"  
He could make me blush even in text...  
I felt my phone vibrate with a new incoming text  
"And bring clothes to sleep, I want to make u breakfast in bed... ;)"  
My heart stopped at this... HE didn't know I was a Virgin and I hoped it didn't matter... I wasn't holding of sex for any particular reason, it just didn't happened. What is not stranger since the only boyfriend I had was gay, and things never got that far... The way Damon turns me on, I don't think I would be able to say no, or even want to do so...  
And a new question popped into my mind... What I'm going to tell my parents? They wouldn't let me go out on a date with a guy they didn't know, and they sure wouldn't let me spend a night with a guy even if they do know Him...  
I quickly texted "ok" to Damon, not sure what else to say.  
After class I Called the only person I knew would be able to help me.  
"Hello?"  
"Aunt Jenna I need your help..."  
"Good afternoon to you too, how good to know you just love to talk with your favorite aunt... What do you need?"  
"I need you to cover from me next Friday night. I have a date and I want to pretend I'm going to do a sleepover in your house..."  
"I don't know Elena... I don't like lying to my sister..."  
"I know aunt Jenna, and I hate lying to my parents too, but come on, I really like this guy. And it's not fair the way they treat me like I'm 5...I never did anything wrong"  
I knew aunt Jenna would side with me, she was a wild spirit.  
I heard Jenna sigh "is he hot?" I smiled because I knew I had won...  
"Oh the Hottest guy I've ever seen... Adonis like ..."  
"Ok just txt me the story you're going to tell your parents and I go along with it. But I'm trusting you here Elena, this can bite me in the ass... I want full details about it later, k?"  
"Of course, thanks aunt Jenna, bye" God I Loved aunt Jenna, she wasn't my best friend but I could talk to her about anything.  
Now I just had to lie to my parents and wait 2 more days to go on a date with Damon... My belly was doing flip flops at the thought...

“Why are you going to sleep in aunt Jenna’s house?” my mom asked  
“Because we are going to see a marathon of Grey’s Anatomy, mom. She is really upset about the brake up with Logan mom, and I’m kind of upset about Matt too, so I decided we needed a girls night, with TV, music and a lot of Ice cream…” I lied. Yes Jenna just broke up with Logan Fell but she wasn’t that bad because of it, she was the one to break it off… and God knows I wasn’t upset about Matt, more ashamed than anything…  
“And why can’t you do it here?”  
“Cause we are going to cry, laugh and trash talk men… You wouldn’t want to listening to it…”  
“Ok honey. But don’t come back to late on Saturday please! I need your help to decorate the Lockwood mansion for the Founder’s day.”  
“Yes mother” I smiled and started to make my way to my room texting Jenna with the specifics.  
This date would be awesome. Or so I hoped…

Friday morning I was in the edge of my sit. I was so nervous and excited…I was kind of worried about what it was going to happened after the date… A guy like Damon is definitely not a virgin… he must have slept with many girls and maybe he is going to be disappointed with my lack of experience… Maybe I should have said something when he sent me that text, but I was so afraid of how he was going to react! Maybe he’ll think something is wrong with me because of this… Maybe I could pretend I had sex before… Damon seems like he really likes me, and I trust him! I don’t know why, but I do. But this subject is kind of sensitive to guys, isn’t it?  
Wake up Elena!!! These are too many “Maybes”, that is Old Elena… I’m going to see were the night leads us first and then I will tell the truth. I’m strong; I can take rejection, if it comes to that… If he runs, then I’m going to find another guy! However it can’t hurt ask some advice about this. So, at lunch time I went to seat with Bonnie and Caroline and waited for the subject I knew was coming.  
“Are you excited about you’re hot date Elena?” Caroline asked  
“Yes, but I’m also nervous…”  
“Why are you nervous Elena?” Bonnie asked  
“Because, well, Damon wants me to spend the night in his place and he doesn’t know I haven’t lost the Big V…”  
“So? Elena, you’re hot! He is hot! It’s a match made in heaven… tadahhh” Caroline said doing a magic gesture with her hands  
“It’s not so easy Caroline, what if he doesn’t want to waste his time teaching me about sex? I’m sure he has a lot of experience, I mean a LOT…”  
“Elena, Damon is really into you, I’m sure he isn’t going to force you into something you are not ready… And if he is not the kind of man I thought then screw him…” Bonnie was always the voice of reason…  
“You’re right Bonnie, as always… But I was asking if you could give me some advices Caroline… In case I want to go further…”  
Caroline’s eyes lighten up at that, and I blushed. What have I done???  
“First of all Elena you need to pack some sexy lingerie, just in case. And I know you are nervous but please don’t just lay there like an inflatable doll…”  
“Caroline!!!” Me and Bonnie said in unison, both of us blushing at Caroline’s words.  
“What? Is true… Men really are turned down by a girl that doesn’t reciprocate… Just do something!”  
We were save by the bell telling us to go to class.  
The rest of the day went by really fast.   
I went home pack my things and went to Bonnie’s to finish getting ready. I had agreed with Damon to meet him at his house because I couldn’t let my car at home. And also, I had to drive home the next morning.  
Caroline and Bonnie were both helping me getting ready. Though Caroline was also getting ready for her own date with the other Salvatore brother…  
As I finished applying my makeup and stepped out of the bathroom, Bonnie and Caroline gasped… “You look, beautiful Elena…” Bonnie said.  
“You think?” I was wearing a black mini skirt, a blue tank top with a navy blazer on top. I had the same navy heels I wear the first time I meet him. I put some silver earrings; a thin silver necklace and I had my hair wavy and lose. My makeup was simple but it draws the attention to my eyes.  
“Yeah Elena, he is going to lose his mind”  
I internally smirked. It felt good to have some sort of power over him… I can do this! I know I can…

I parked in front of Damon and he was expecting me next to his car. As I saw me arriving he stepped close to the car and opened the door for me.  
As I got out I saw his eyes go wide.  
“Elena, you look…I don’t think I have words for this… Completely breathe taking…” He kissed my hand before getting closer and placing a chaste kiss in my lips “If I would to kiss you know, we would be late for dinner…” He said with a dangerous look on his face. His words made me shiver from excitement.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself” I said trying to cut through the sexual tension. But as I looked at him more closely I could see that he was even hotter than I remembered. He was hearing dark jeans, a gray shirt and a black leather jacket… Smoky combination…  
“Well thank you miss Gilbert” he said bowing. I giggled at the gesture.  
“You are very welcome Mr. Salvatore”  
“Shall we go?” He said offering his hand for me to take it.  
“We shall” I said as he led me to his car.  
The car drive was filled with comfortable silence. I extended my hand to turn the music louder as he did the same. Our hands touched and electricity ran to every part of my body. Damon’s eyes looked with mine and I saw, what I’m sure he saw in mine, the lust and desire made his eyes darken. However Damon looked around and finally stopped the car signaling we had arrived to our destination.   
I looked around and I saw we were standing in front of a pizzeria in a small town outside mystic falls.  
“Where are we?”  
“It’s just a place I love to come to. Best pizza I’ve ever eaten! It’s like home away from home” His statement and the longing look on his face made me remember what Caroline had said earlier that week. Maybe he would share some of his secrets with me.  
The pizza place was really cozy just like the coffee shop we went to.  
Damon said his name to the waitress that quickly led us to a table. We settled in front of each other and his hand grabbed mine doing sodding patterns.  
An old man with Italian looks can by us with a big smile on his face. “Damon, my boy I was expecting you. I want to meet this woman you speak so highly of”  
Damon looked like a boy introducing his girlfriend to his parents. “Pedro, this is Elena. Elena this is Pedro. He is like a grandfather to me” Damon smiled to the old man.  
Pedro toke my hand and brought it to his lips. Must be an Italian men thing, I thought. “Nice to meet you bella Elena. You are beautiful, maybe you will see that Damon is not the right man to you and my door is always open…” He said playfully.  
“That’s Not going to happen old man… you’re much too old…” Damon replied  
“Nice to meet you too Pedro” I said ignoring Damon’s reply  
“Keep him in line Elena. I’m going to let you chose your food. Call me if you need something” he said walking towards the kitchen.  
A few minutes later a waiter came by to place our order  
”Tony seems to love you” I said breaking the silence  
“Yeah, he and I go way back. He knew my mother since Italy and after she died he was the one to tell me stories about when she was a kid and he just conserved the memory I had of her… “Damon said with a sad look on his face.  
I squeezed his hand and gave him a loving smiled.  
“But today his eyes are on you… He was shocked when I told him I was bringing a woman with me…  
“You never brought anyone here?” I asked and he shook his head. “Why?” I asked  
“Never had anyone I wanted to bring. This was my sanctuary. I never had anyone I trusted that was not going to compromise that… My mom died when I was seven, when she was giving birth to Stefan. After that, my father started to do everything in his power to push me away. I’m the spinning image of my mother and I guess that make it hard for him to look at me without seeing the wife he lost. Since then, I couldn’t do anything worthy of complement from my father. He loved my mother very much; she was the love of his life. And when she died it was like the part of him I knew when I was a baby, died alongside her…”  
“So your father never got over the loss of your mother? He never remarried?” Damon’s body tensed at this.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” I said retrieving my hand from his hold. He stilled my movements and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.  
“It’s ok Elena. It’s just that my relation with my father is almost non existing and it’s not because of the way he treated me over the years.” He toke a deep breath and continued. “I always wanted to restore my father’s pride in me. I even went to business school. It wasn’t that bad and I actually found myself liking business. I met a girl there Katherine she was gorgeous! She worked in a coffee shop near the campus and I used to go there all the time. She wasn’t the warmest person you would meet, and she was a kind of a bitch. She was arrogant and selfish but she was funny and she had a fire in her I never saw before. I fall for her, hard. She was poor and she wanted greater things in life. I admired this in her. Anyway, we were dating for 6 months and I decided to bring her home with me and introduce her to my father. Maybe if he saw I’d grow up and that I’ve met a woman of my own he would be proud of me. Katherine was blown away with my house and my father’s money. She started acting funny around me and my father seemed to be getting colder with me. However he seemed to like Katherine, so I thought that maybe he would come around. We were her 1 month when I caught Katherine kissing my father. She said she fall in love with him and that he was the man I was never going to be. But I knew she just wanted the money. Stefan was away in summer camp and he never found out why I moved out when Katherine moved in.” He said sadly and my heart broke. I didn’t knew this Katherine woman, but I hated her already!...  
“Oh my God, Damon that’s awful!” It was all I could say.  
He nodded and continued. “What hurt the most wasn’t her. She was just a gold digger. But my father knew I loved her and he chose her anyway… After that I realize I was done trying to prove myself to him. So I moved out and never spoke to him again. I live from my mother trust found and any news I have about him and mother dearest are given to me by Stefan…”  
After I saw that broken look on his face I did the only thing I sense he needed. I kissed him, hard. I put all I had in that kissed. There were no words I could say to make is pain go away, but I could show him I was by his side. After a few minutes we broke apart for breath, and locked our eyes. I saw the broken look on his face disappear and that light I grew to love take it’s place.  
“That’s my sob story. You’re time Elena” He said smirking.  
“My life is completely normal. I told you about Matt already, you’ve already Caroline and Bonnie that are my best friends. My father Grayson is a doctor and my mother Miranda works with him and she is a nurse. I have a younger brother, Jeremy. My mom used to be a stay home mom when we were little, but a couple of years ago she decided we were grown up enough to don’t need her constant care so she went back to work. However that was easier said than done. She still has a hard time accepting that we can make our own decision. For her we are still babies when it comes to the big things, like going out, dating, that sort of things… I know she loves me and she would do anything for me but sometimes I can’t deal with her… And then there is Aunt Jenna, my mother’s younger sister. She is just a few years older than me and she is the crazy one of the family. I can talk to her about anything. In fact to my parents I’m in Aunt Jenna’s house talking bad about boys” I said smiling

“Well Elena Gilbert, lying to your parents… You surprise me every time” He smiled.  
The rest of the dinner went by really fast. We talked some more about little things like the time I tried to ship Jeremy to another family, or when he told Stefan that the biggest rule for Santa Klaus was to do everything you’re older brother asks… We laugh and we eat for the next few hours. The stressful mood from earlier completely forgotten.  
In the car drive to Damon’s house I was tense with expectation.   
Once inside Damon offered me a drink while I looked around his house. I mean, for a bachelor pad it was really stylish. It was a one bedroom apartment. The kitchen was connected with the living room. The furniture was in a dark brown and the walls were white. I couldn’t describe the place with any detail right now because my head is focus on the fact I’m standing here alone, with Damon, in is house… Woah this is a lot to process.  
Damon came to sit next to me on the couch. I placed his hand in the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. Our tongues dwelling with each other. I could feel the lust and the need in that kiss. Damon pulled away with a smirk and said “I’ve been dying to do this all night...” I had nothing to say after a kiss like that. All I knew was that I need to kiss him NOW! So I did just that. With the force of the kiss I found myself lying in the couch with Damon hovering over me. He started to kiss my jawline and my neck while his hands started to walk from my knees, to my ass and to the side of my breasts. I was so turned on, but I knew I had to stop this before it went too far. I was ready for this, but Damon deserved the truth. “We have to stop… Damon” I said breathless “I have to tell you something!” Damon stopped also breathless and looked expectantly to me.   
“Are you ok Elena? You are pale and tense…”   
“It’s just that I have something to tell you but I’m afraid to disappoint you…” I said avoiding looking in his eyes.  
He toke my hand and placed a gentle kiss in it. “It’s ok Elena. You can tell me everything”   
“Ok, so you know about Matt right. So, I dated him for a year. And he was my first and only boyfriend… “I said hoping he would catch the meaning behind my words.  
“Yeah Elena, I know about Matt, Elena. But what does that has to do with anything?”   
Ok, hard way it his… Take a deep breath Elena…  
“I never went further with Matt, Damon… I’m a virgin”  
A look of understanding crossed his features. And I started to pull away ashamed.  
“Oh God Elena, I’m sorry… You must think I’m a complete ass. With the make out session and the sleep over… Elena, I don’t care if you’re a virgin. It makes you even more special. We can take our time! You’re first time should be special and you should be ready.”  
“I am ready Damon, but maybe we could take it slow. Maybe you can show me some things along the way so I can be more comfortable…” I said trying to restore the playful mood… “And maybe we could do some of does thinks tonight because I have a troubling between my legs that needs to me taken care of. I mean I don’t think you’re a complete ass, but you sure have a nice ass” I said smirking and he smiled.  
“Ok, tonight we are going to take it slow and we will take care of your little problem, but we’re not going any further, ok? There are many nights for that!” He said and I nodded.  
He toke my hand and led me to his bedroom. The décor was the same as the rest of the house. White walls, with Dark brown furniture and a king size bed with black sheets.  
We lay on the bed and Damon pulled me in for a kiss. This time the kiss was slow but passionate, gentle but exciting.   
Then Damon started to kiss my neck while is hands moved gently over my sides. I started to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand while the other traced the lines of his tuned chest. After all the buttons were undone, I slide the shirt of his arms and trough it to the floor.  
Damon’s hands were in the hem of my tank top and I immediately pulled my body up so he could remove the piece of clothing.  
Damon’s hands cupped my covered breasts and begun massaging them while kissing every inch of my stomach. He then freed my breasts from my bra and started kissing one and then the other until I was panting…   
“Damon, this is not helping my problem. It’s the opposite…” I said and he chuckled.   
“Patience kitten”  
He continued to worship be breast playing with my harden nipples.  
“Please Damon… Need You…” I said   
Damon’s hands moved from my chest to the waistline of my skirt and pulled it opened.  
After I’m naked in front of him, he pulled my knees up and run is hands through my folds.  
“Poor Elena, you really are wet for me aren’t you?” he said placing a kiss on my lips. “Let’s take care of that, shall we?” I nodded, to lost in the moment to form words.  
His head moved between my legs and he placed a gentle kiss on my clit. The sensation alone made my head spin.  
I felt his tongue start to move up and down on my folds and I could feel my orgasm start to build.  
His hands started to move up in my body cupping my breast and pitching my nipples.  
“Damon, oh God, Damon… “Was all I could say…  
His tongue was doing magic to my body. One of his hands went to my clit and started to rub it while his tongue continued its dance. I felt my pleasure increase until I exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm. Damon continued is ministrations while I ride the waves of my release.  
I was so tired I couldn’t open my eyes. However I could feel Damon lay next to me and pull my body close to his. He pulled the cover over us and he must have taken his pants because I couldn’t feel them.  
I snuggled in is embrace finding a perfect spot to rest my head on his chest. I put my arm over is waist and I felt him holding me tightly. The last thing I felt before falling asleep was a loving kiss in my head.


	4. The Rain after the Sun

I woke up with the sound of the rain in the window. I was expecting the feeling of nostalgia that normally comes with days like this. However it never came, and once I felt the strong arm holding me across my waist, I realized why.  
Last night was amazing. Some people might think I'm crazy for sleeping with a guy when I don't know anything about him, but the truth is that I don't really care. Maybe I should feel guilty or dirty for rushing with this but I don't. Everything about this fells right, more right than everything I have ever done... I trust Damon, I'm not sure why but I do...  
I slowly opened my eyes and look to the sleeping man on my right. A smile immediately crossed my features at the sight.  
The manly looking man that made me wet with just a smirk the other night, now looked like a cute little kid evoking the protector side of me. He looked so peaceful and perfect... My hand moved to take a peace of hair from his face, he must have felt my move cause is grip on me tighten and his eyes opened. Once again, the sight made me smile.  
"Morning" I said  
"Good morning" he smiled "how did you slept?"  
"How do you think? Like I never slept before" the grin on my face was starting to hurt, but I didn't care...  
"Glad to hear that" he said pulling me to him and nuzzling in my neck "cause I slept heavenly too"  
"I'm so comfortable here; I wish I could stay..." I said.  
"Oh no, no, no. We are not speaking about you living me here all cold and by myself before breakfast"  
Can this man get any sweeter? I made my move to get up but he stopped me by grabbing my arm and pull me to him. "And certainly before you kiss me good morning" he said pulling me in for a long, gentle, lazy kiss. We never kissed like this before. Hell, I never had been kissed like this before! It was like all was right in the world and we had all the time in world. But I knew we hadn't, and if I had any chance to escape my mom questions I couldn't be late... Ok gross, not thinking of my mother while kissing...  
"Damon, breakfast" I said in the middle of the kiss.  
"Fine, you're no fun" HE said with a smirk. "Stay in bed, I wasn't Kidding when I said I wanted to make you breakfast in bed" He said with a wink.  
He got out of bed and I was left looking at the celling and thinking my life wasn’t so bad after all. Yeah, it was going to be issues and I was going to figure out how to deal with my parents, but right now I was feeling in cloud nine.  
It was kind of a strange feeling... I mean, I could see myself waking up like this every morning. However if that happened I would probably fail all of my classes, cause it was going to be really hard to get out of the house. It was like I was already addicted to his presence, and thinking I was going to be without seeing him all weekend long, was a hard thought to have. Maybe I would try to sneak out and see him...  
But in the off chance that that wasn't going to happened, I didn't want to miss any second without him. So I get up, and went to the kitchen. I stopped at the sight in front of me. Damon's back, shirtless and with sweat pants hanging really low on is his hips, flipping pancakes. Oh God give me strength. I mean, leave it to Damon to make the most domestic thing look sexy!  
He must have felt me because he turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Hey I told you to wait in bed..." HE said with a pout. It was impossible to resist that face. I went next to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "I run there when you're finished. I was feeling cold all Alone in that big bed of yours" I did a pout of my own and tried to do the best puppy dogs I could.  
"Well, where are my manners, leaving a woman alone and freezing, my mom with be appalled with this behavior "He said with a playful smile, but as the mention of his mother I saw a sparkle cross his eyes.  
This dynamic we had going on was really incredible and surprising, it was like we have done this a million times before.  
"I probably should help but I kind of want to taste your culinary skills”  
“Kitten, if you think I have moves with the ladies, you haven’t seen me in the Kitchen” he said winking  
“Are you so sure of yourself in everything you do??”  
“When it’s true…”  
“So, you are awesome in everything you do???” I said sarcastically  
“What can I say, I’m a catch…”  
“Have you ever heard of modesty?”  
“Yeah, but it slips my mind when you are all like ‘Oh God Damon, you are so good Damon…’” He said doing a really high girly voice. I lightly slapped him on the arm and rolled my eyes “God woman, violence already??” he tried to do a shocked face but I just started to laugh.  
“I do not talk like that…”  
“That’s what you think, but your voice is sexy” he said quickly pecking me on the lips “Now stop distracting me kitten or you pancakes will burn” he slapped my ass lightly to get me out of the way. Smiling I made my way to counter behind him were I could admire the view.  
“You said you had mad culinary skills, so you better not burn my breakfast” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
We stayed like this until he finished breakfast and truth be told it smelled heavenly.   
We lay side by side on his bed with the tray in the middle. We fed each other laughing and telling stories of our pass. And the food tasted as good as it smiled… Can this guy suck at something?  
I looked at the watched and almost had a heart attack…  
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” I got out of bed and started to dress.  
“What happened Elena?” Damon said suddenly up and confused about my little meltdown.  
“It’s almost 10.30am… I said to my mom I was going to be home early to help decorate. If I’m late she is going to call Jenna and ask why I’m not there yet and Jenna is going to cave and I’m going to be so grounded and I’ll never see you again… “  
“Elena, stop and calm down!” he said pulling me into a hug that successfully calmed me down. “You are going to text your mother and say you woke up late and now you are stuck in traffic. Ok?” he asked and I nodded felling a little stupid for freaking out. He placed a gentle kiss in the tip of my nose and whispered “And even if you were grounded there is no way it would stop me from seeing you… I don’t think I could."  
My heart fluttered at that and I kissed him hard. After a while I finished getting dress, said goodbye to Damon and got into my car.  
It was really cold outside witch is kind of normal on a February day, but the rain was making hard to see the road.   
I turned the radio on and the music Run by Matt Nathanson started to play and it made me think of the raven hair man with blue his that I just left. Is it possible to miss someone after 5minutes? The intensity of these feelings was starting to scare me. However the memory of Damon’s touch and the way he could make me relax with just his touch drove all of those fears away. I was lost in those thoughts for a while but I quickly focused back in the road. God, what a day… It was really pouring out there…  
I got in a bumpy road when I heard my phone ringing. I locked over and tried to find him in the middle of my purse that was not so organized thanks to my hurry living Damon’s house. I finally found my phone and my mom’s name was flashing on the screen. I was hitting the ignore button when I felt the car slip as the staring wheel turned violently. It happened so fast and last thing I remembered was a loud crashing sound.   
\---------------------------------------------Damon’s POV---------------------------------------------------  
I was taking a really cold shower after Elena left. I was having a serious case of blue balls since that little stunt I decided to perform in the coffee shop the other day, and there was no cold shower in the world that seemed to fixed it, but at least it was preventing me from combusting. What the hell was wrong with me? How can a high school girl drive me completely crazy, to do point that, not just that I was craving her body like no other, but also I’m seriously consider a monogamous relationship. Me, Damon Salvatore having a girlfriend and the thought wasn’t so bad.  
After Katherine I’ve sworn to never be in that same place again. I never wanted to feel vulnerable again. And I never had any problem following that oath! I’m a hot guy, I know that and my bed can vouched for that. One flirty compliment a dashing smirk and a hot body is all it takes to get laid. But Elena was different, she had fire in her just like Katherine had. However, Elena’s fire was not to burn everyone just to get her way. Elena’s fire was about doing what she think was right, and to protect everyone she loved. When she turned him down after a bad pickup line, he was just drouned to her. Most girls would be completely speechless around him, he could almost insult them and they would keep drooling, but Elena just stood up to him. And that was incredibly hot. He was just intending on pursuing her for a while, get into her pants our take her of said pants, for that matter and be done with it. But after a few minutes with her he just knew he couldn’t walk away. He even toke her to Pedro’s and that was simply something he didn’t do. When she told him she was a virgin he was shocked, I mean, does the high school guys even have eyes, this days? I knew she had a boyfriend who was gay, but come on; can someone be that gay around her??? He felt bad for assuming that she would want to stay the night with him, he didn’t exactly left her room to refuse his proposition… He was going to have to work harder to not act like his stupid self around her. She deserved better, but he was just too selfish to push her away. He watched her sleep last night and he was so shocked at how beautiful and amazing she was and she wanted to spend time with him.   
If he could chose she would still be here with him. He didn’t even want to have sex with her if she was not ready, but they could talk. He liked talking to her.  
He step out of the shower and begun getting dressed. He laid in is bed for a while and he could still feel her smell there. It immediately made Damon smile.   
After a while I got up and looked outside. Man, it was really raining! I was starting to get worried with Elena. She said she would text him when she got home and that was 45 minutes ago; plenty of time for her to get home…   
I picked up the phone to see if there was any text our missed calls that maybe he didn’t listened because of the shower. My worried increased when I just saw some texts from Stefan. I decided to call her, better safe than sorry right? The phone rang and rang and just I was thinking it would go to voice mail, I heard a male voice answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, I’m I calling Elena Gilbert’s phone?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry to inform you, that Miss Gilbert had an accident and was brought back to Mystic Fall’s Hospital”  
My heart stopped and I thought I was about to faint… Elena’s face filled my mind. Her breathtaking smile, that she wore just less than an hour ago, almost crushed my heart. I could hear sound coming from the phone, but all I could think about was Elena’s pretty face hurt somewhere and her car smashed against a tree. Finally I thought, ‘Get it together man, you are no help like this’.  
“Hello sir, are you still there?” said the male voice from the other side of the phone  
“Yes I’m here. How is she? Please tell me she’s all right!”  
“Are you family?”  
“No I’m…” what was he? They hadn’t discuss this yet but he just needed to know something “…I’m her boyfriend” he finally said  
“I’m sorry, but all I can say is that she is in surgery. More specifications about her health has to be given to her family members”  
“Ok, fine. Where did you said she was again?”  
“Mystic Falls Hospital”  
After he said that I hang up entering autopilot. I pulled on a sweater, got my car keys and drove to the hospital, my head pounding with awful thoughts about what could happen. I haven’t known her for long, but I could bear the thought of not seeing her again.  
I walked through the doors of the ICU, and stopped when I saw Caroline and Bonnie. Next to them was a brown haired boy who looked like 15 or 16. Next to them were two women and a man. I assumed the younger looking woman was her aunt and the other woman and the man were her parents. Caroline looked up and saw me. She said something to Bonnie, who also looked up to see me, and made her way to me.   
“Damon” she said sadly and I saw her eyes swollen and pink telling me that she had cried not so long ago. I was starting to panic! I needed to know how she was, I needed her to wake up, I needed to see her smile again…  
“Caroline how is she?”  
“Let’s go outside for a while. I need to get some air and we can talk” She pulled me by the arm until we left the hospital doors  
“Caroline I need to know how she is! Please tell me she was fine” I realize I was pleading with Caroline but I don’t care. No one was giving me answers and I was starting to lose my mind…  
“Calm down Damon” she said gently noticing my incoming breakdown “She’s in surgery; they said she was unconscious when she got here but they said that there was no reason to assume the worse. We would have to just wait and see…”  
“What happened Caroline? She was fine when she left my apartment…”  
“She was driving and she went through a road filled with curves. The rain was starting to freeze and it seems like the car slid and crashed into a lightning pole”  
“Oh God, Caroline... She has to be fine Caroline! She just has…” I said sitting in the ground with my back against the wall. I was starting to feel dizzy. Caroline sited next to me and rested her head in my shoulder.  
“She is going to be fine Damon. I know it. She is a fighter Damon, she has always been. And she is stubborn…” She said but it wasn’t doing anything to relieve my pain and my guilt.  
“It’s my fault Caroline. I was a jackass making her spend the night with me. I should have taken it slow, but no, I was just thinking about myself and now she is lying on a hospital bed” I said with my head between my knees. I felt Caroline’s hand doing soothing patterns in my back.  
“It wasn’t your fault. Elena was excited to go, she had been talking about it nonstop since you asked her. And she didn’t think you were a jackass or she would have told you in your face. The truth is that, I never seen Elena so happy before. Since your little coffee trip she was glowing, nothing could take that grin of her face. And unless you can control the weather you’re not to blame about this. It just happened. Now we can seat her and cry to the sky or we can get up and held it together for Elena. What will it be?” Caroline said standing up and extending her arm to help me up.  
“You are a lot smarter than people give you credit for, do you know it?” I said trying to gain composer.  
“I have my moments…”  
“However, if you tell anyone that I said you’re smart, I will deny it, ok? I have a reputation to uphold” I said with a smile.  
“Whatever Damon…”  
“Care, don’t you want to call Stefan? I know you two are kind of dating…”  
“Actually we broke up a few days ago… The chemistry just wasn’t there. But we are still friends. I called him when I heard about the accident but he was two towns away for a football match. He said he was coming here as soon as he could get a ride.”  
“Ok.” Was all I said. I was kind of shocked about this new development with Stefan and Caroline but I could think about that right now. I could try to joke with Caroline for a while, but my heart was still tight in my chest and it was making it difficult to breath.  
As we came to the waiting room I was unsure what to say. What could I say to her parents to explain why was I here. We got closer and the three adults got up to look at me. Thankfully Caroline realized my discomfort and said. “Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, this is Damon. Elena’s boyfriend”  
I looked at them and extended my hand. Her mother broke down in tears with her sister next to her trying to calm her. Her father however shook my hand and nodded his head. “It’s nice to meet you. This is my wife Miranda” he said gesturing to the sobbing woman on his right. “And this is my sister in law Jenna”   
Her mother looked at me still crying and said “So she was leaving your house when she had the accident?” I closed my eyes and nodded. It seems that the cat is out of the bag… They must have realized the truth when she had the accident in the other side of town from Jenna’s.  
“I’m sorry we lied to you. It was completely stupid of me…” I started to say but she interrupted me “Was she happy when you last saw her?”  
I remember back into this morning. The way she kissed me goodbye with a smile  
“Yes she was really happy.” I said. Her mother nodded and looked down again  
“Look Damon, maybe you should go… We call you when we know something…” Jenna said looking at me with pleading eyes  
“Please don’t make me do that. Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, I know that what we did was wrong, and we shouldn’t have lied, but please I need to be here. I care a lot about your daughter and I need to know she is going to be fine…” I said panic digging it’s way to the surface, I think I felt a single tear roll down my face but I didn’t care. Her father continued to look at the doors and I didn’t think he listen do a word of what was going on. Her mother however flew up and I was sure she was going to slap me. She toke me off guard and hugged me. “If my daughter likes you and trusts you enough that she even lies to be with you, than I think you should stay” She whispered in my ear.  
I nodded my head and went to sit next to Caroline, where Bonnie and Jeremy (Elena’s brother) greeted me.  
After an hour Stefan came. He hugged Caroline and Bonnie and came to sit next to me  
“How are you Damon?” He asked  
“Ask me that when she wakes up please…” He must have heard the tone of my voice that said that I didn’t wanted to talk right now and remained silence, with just is hand in my shoulder.  
Two and an half an hour later the doors to the surgery wing opened and the doctor came out. “Elena Gilbert’s family?” He asked. We nodded and stood up listening  
“Miss Gilbert is in recover. The surgery went well, she had some internal bleeding and a broken rib. She is stable now and you can go see her in a while.” He said   
“Is she going to be alright?” Her father asked  
“Yes, there is no reason to expect any less than a full recovery. She just has to take it slow for a while but when her rib heals she would be just fine. She will be asleep for a few hours though.”  
He left and all the tension in the room vanished with the news. An hour later we were allowed to go to her room. We did groups of two, her parents, Jeremy and Jenna, Caroline and Stefan and Bonnie and me.  
Each group stayed for 20minutes in the room. We rotate a few times while we waited for Elena to wake up.  
It was 8 o’clock at night and she was still out cold. Her parents and her friends decided to go home for the night. I said I was going to use the bathroom and that I would come back the next day. However I couldn’t go just yet. I sneaked into her room and sat on the chair next to her bed. If a nurse comes back here I was so dead... I toke her hand in mine and rested my forehead in them.  
“Come on Kitten, you have to wake up!” I said   
“I know you’ll be fine but I have to see that pretty brown eyes of yours until I can finally calm down. Please baby, just wake up” I pleaded  
“You have to be fine. You just have to, because I think I’m falling for you…” I said and placed a little kiss on her cheek. After a couple of minutes I felt her hand moving. I looked up expectantly. Her eyes flew open and she only said one word  
“Damon”


	5. Home Sick

Elena’s POV  
“Damon” I said when I finally opened my eyes. His beautiful face was now covered by a tired mask. His mesmerizing blue eyes were filled with hurt and relieve.   
When he finally realized that I was really speaking he gave me a breathtaking smile and in the middle of a storm in is yes a little light sparkled.  
“Oh Elena, thank God!” He said placing a gentle but fierce full kiss in my head like I was the most precious thing in his world  
“Damon, what happened? Where am I?” I said confused. The last thing I remembered was driving home and singing along the radio. The rest was blank.  
“Kitten, you were in a car accident. The car slide in the ice and you went into a lightning pole. We were so worried. You had to go to surgery. But you are fine know. Thank God Elena!” He said with my hands in his. Wait a minute, we?  
“We? My parents are here? Are they fine?” I was start to worried about my family. Damon put his hands in my shoulders and pushes me down to bed.  
“Calm down Kitten! You made it seemed that they are the ones lying in a hospital bed” He said with is smirk back in place  
“They are fine. It’s past visiting hours so they went home. But they were freaking out like it was expected. Caroline told me that you father wanted to be in the OR during surgery and a nurse had to give him a lecture about you’re safety and threatened to throw him out of the hospital. They only calmed down when the doctor told us you would be alright”  
“Oh God, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare anyone… Who was here?”  
“Your parents, your aunt, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and yours truly”  
“You were all here for me? Wait! My parents were here and so were you, how did you explained that one?” I said with a smirk but I was dreading that conversation with my parents.  
“Oh yeah, they know that you spend the night in my place. I was expecting a slap from your mother and a punch from your dad, but they were nice given the circumstances. Although I’m afraid you are going to have an awkward conversation with them”  
Yeah, I was kind of expecting that one. It serves me right for lying. My face must have changed because Damon tightened his hold in my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.  
“We are just happy, you are fine Kitten” He said once again kissing my head. I could hear the sadness and fear in his voice and it hurt me. This wonderful guy was here holding my hand when we don’t know each other for long.  
“I’m sorry for scaring you. We had such a good morning and I ruined it. Come here” I said pulling him for a kiss. I felt him smile against me, but in that moment the door opened and an angry voice spoke  
“Sir, what are you doing here? It’s past visiting hours? Do I have to call security” The female nurse said with a frown. Damon quickly got up and gave the nurse a breathtaking smile and I saw her face softened. Woah, this guy is like a sin on legs…  
“I’m sorry nurse. I just had to make sure she was alright. I’m just living” He said and placed a kiss in the tip of my nose.  
“See you tomorrow Kitten” He smiled and walked out.  
I stayed awake for more three hours and sleep just would come. My head kept going from my parents to the words Damon said ‘I think I’m falling for you’. Yeah, I had heard it but I pretended I was still a sleep. I didn’t want to hear that words because of gilt or fear just because I was lying in a hospital bed. I couldn’t bear when he toke it back. I mean, he can’t be falling for me, right? It’s way too soon! But if I’m honest to myself I think I’m falling for him as well. 

I was lying in my bed, three days after the accident. The doctors let me come home on the condition that I was to rest completely. I had to stay in bed for a week and I could only got up to go to the bathroom or to go downstairs for a couple of minutes. However, having a doctor as a dad means that I couldn’t be up for a couple of seconds without having him sending me to bed again. I know they were scared but they were really over protecting. I could go downstairs for anything. My mom was staying home all day and brought the meals to my room. She even put a bell in my nightstand if I needed anything. It was really thoughtful but I was going crazy.  
I haven’t seen Damon in two days, since I came home. We only texted or talked on the phone and I was missing him like crazy. My parents hadn’t brought the issue and I was in no hurry of having that discussing. However if they said something maybe I could finally ask Damon to come and visit me. He was being really supporting and thoughtful. He asked me if I was alright and made sure I laughed at least three times during or conversations. He was so sweet, saying he would love to have me in his arms. Since is little slip up in the hospital we hadn’t talked about the serious things but he seemed more protective of me. It was endearing and if I wasn’t falling in love with him before, I sure as Hell was falling now.  
I heard the bell ring and suddenly Caroline’s and Bonnie’s voices filled my house. I was expecting their visit soon enough. We never could stay apart for long. The three of us and Matt where always like brother. Even Matt had texted me asking me how I was doing and if I needed something. It was nice to see that the awkwardness was fading and we could be friends like before. It toke an accident for that to happen but who cares?  
“Elena!” Caroline yelled entering my room.  
“Hello girls. I missed you two” I said  
“We missed you too honey” said Bonnie  
My mood improved a little bit when I was talking to them. They told me all the latest gossip and how school was going. In a couple of minutes we were laughing and joking around like we were in a sleepover.  
“So Elena, how is Damon?” Caroline asked  
“He’s fine. I haven’t seen him since I came home. We’ve talked on the phone but I missed him.” I said more to myself than for anyone else but they heard the sadness in my voice. I felt Caroline hugging my right hand while Bonnie hugged my left hand.  
“Your parents talked to you about that?” Bonnie asked  
“No. And I’m kind of scared to have that conversation. I mean I’ll have to admit I lied, and I have to face the consequences of that. What if they forbid me off seeing Damon again? It’s obvious I would still see him but I would have to continue lying to my parents. And it’s not something I look forward to do…” I said facing the wall  
“They won’t do that Elena” Caroline said sounding really sure  
“You don’t know that Care. You know how my mother is… I love her to death but she is crazy protective”  
“That’s exactly why Elena. I saw Damon in the hospital, I talked to him and the guy was this close to losing it. He was desperate for you. I never saw someone so crushed. He looked like a little boy that was just said he could never see the sun again. Your parents are protective because they want to make sure no one can hurt you. And thrust me, if they saw what I saw, you don’t have nothing to worry about. Because I assure you Damon, rather die than hurt you” Caroline said and my eyes filled with tears  
“Also Stefan told me Damon hasn’t stopped talking about you” Caroline added.  
“Thanks Care” I said and I hugged her.  
We continued like that for about an hour. Just talking and laughing. The entire awkward mood was gone. That was what I loved about my girls; we could talk about something really serious but we always ended it in a good note.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with a knock on the door. My mom walked in with a breakfast tray and some painkillers  
“Good morning Honey. How are you feeling?” she asked  
“Good morning Mom. I’m fine, just bored of being confined at this bed.” I said  
“I know baby. Just a few more days” She said. I ate my breakfast in bed with my mom sited next to me. She was acting nervous, like she wanted to say something but she didn’t know how.   
When I finished my breakfast I finally asked “Is everything ok, mom?”  
“Actually honey I wanted to talk to you about something”  
“Sure” I said. Here it is. The conversation I’ve been avoiding in four days.  
“Honey, I know that you know that I know you lied to me and your father”   
Oh God this is not looking good  
“Mom…” I tried but she cut me off  
“Elena, I know that I’m really protective of you and your brother, and that I have really stiff rules but it’s only because I love you two so much. I couldn’t bear lose you two baby.” Her voice was so sad that immediately put tears in my eyes.  
“Mom, I know. I shouldn’t have lied but I was afraid you would have stopped me.” I said honestly  
“Elena, do you really like him?”  
“More than I can say. I know that he his older and that I don’t know him that long but I really like him and I trust him. I don’t know why but I do”  
“I know baby. I trust him too. The way he was in the hospital… The boy was really worried. Honey, I don’t want to lose you because you feel like I don’t let you breathe. So let’s make a deal; I will try to give you more freedom and you don’t lie to me anymore, ok?”  
“Mom, I’m so sorry I lied to you, I really am” I said. At this point tears were falling from my and my mom’s eyes.  
“I know you are honey. You are a good girl and I have to learn to trust you and your judgment. However, there is still going to be rules Elena. No going out late or sleep over during school nights. Please let me know in advance if you are going to go out until late. And just give me an update in where you are, ok?”  
“Oh mom, thank you. You are the best mother ever. I’m not going to disappoint you” I said hugging her.  
“I know you’re not. Although this doesn’t mean you’re not going to have consequences for lying. Before this knew freedom starts you have to come home from school for a week. So if your friends or Damon wants to see you, they are going to have to come here.”  
“Ok mom” Well it sucks to be grounded for a week but it could be worse…  
“Call Damon and tell him to come by later today. He can have dinner with us. I want to meet the guy” Mom said  
“Mom I’m not sure if we should do this right now. It’s kind of soon don’t you think? I don’t want to pressure him mom” I said nervously. I didn’t want to scare Damon away.  
“Ask him anyway honey. He can always say no. But I bet that’s not going to happened” She said with a wink and I had to laugh. My mom could be serious but she also could be awesome.  
I took a deep breath and dialed Damon’s number. He answered at the third ring.  
“Well, good morning kitten. Who are you today?” He said  
“I’m really. Just sick of lying in bed” I said with a grin on my face  
“I know baby. But hang in there. It’s just a few more days” He said repeating my mom’s words from earlier.  
“Yeah, but until that it sucks. But anyway, how are you?”  
“Gorgeous as always” He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice  
“Cocky as usual so I take it that you’re fine” I said smiling  
“Yes I’m fine. But I miss you. I wish I could be there”  
Yes, the opening I was looking forward  
“Speaking of, my mom and I just had the conversation about me lying”  
I heard him tense up in the other side of the line  
“How did it go? Did they forbid you from seeing me?”  
“Quite the opposite. I’m grounded for a week for lying but my mom realized that I deserved some freedom, so she said she was going to try and step down a little. I have some rules but basically I can do what I want within that rules.”  
He released a breath I didn’t know he was holding.   
“That’s great Kitten. I’m happy for you. And I’m relieved for me. I was scared they would stop you from seeing me…”  
“Actually my mom even invited you to come tonight and stay for dinner… You can totally say no. I don’t want to push you or anything” I said with a not in my stomach.  
“Sure. I would love to” He said and I could tell he was being honest.  
“Great. I really miss you too” I said and finally my grin toke hold of the entire face.  
“I have some things to do today, so I can be there, let’s say 6:30?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. See you later Damon” I said  
“See you later kitten” We hang up and I was grinning so much it hurt  
“MOM, PUT ANOTHER PLACE ON THE TABLE” I yelled down stairs 

The rest of the day went by really fast. I was excited to finally see Damon again but I was also nervous about introducing The Family.  
I knew we were going to stay home and that I could do many efforts but I wanted to look good for Damon, so at 5pm I started to get ready. I took a shower, straitened my hair, put a little of makeup, nothing to muck. I dressed a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt that settled in all the right places.   
At 6:30 I heard the bell ring and I want down stairs ignoring the disapproving glances from my father because I wasn’t lying in bed.  
I opened the door to a smiling breathtaking Damon. He was wearing Dark Jeans, a black shirt and a blazer. He must really impress my parents.  
“Hello stranger” I said with a smile  
“Hello Kitten” he said and kissed me in the head. I was a little disappointed for not having a proper kiss but then I remember my parents should be close by to see us.  
He gave me a bouquet of red roses that I failed to notice before  
“It’s for me?” I asked and he nodded  
“I saw them and they just remind me of you. Delicate but strong” He said and I smiled. God I want to kiss him so much…   
“Thank you. Let’s get inside”   
When I closed the door behind us I heard my mother and my father making their way towards us. I was so nervous until I saw them smiling gently.  
“Damon, that’s my mom Miranda and my father Grayson. Mom, Dad this is… this is Damon” What was I going to say? Boyfriend? We haven’t talked about this yet but all I wanted to say was This is Damon, my boyfriend  
Damon shakes my father’s hand and kissed the back of my mom’s hand. That simple gesture earned him a lot of points to win over my mother.  
“Well Damon fell free in our house. I would love to stay with you but I have to go finish dinner. Grayson I need your help in the kitchen” My mom said dragging my father with her  
“Mom we are going to be in my room, ok? I want to lie down a little bit before dinner”  
“Sure but leave the door opened” she said. I heard Damon chuckle beside me and I felt my cheeks blushed.   
We went to my room in silence. But as soon as we entered I turned around a pulled Damon by his jacket until I could give him a kiss.  
The kiss was everything we couldn’t say to each other yet. We could sense the lust, the fire and the fear in each other. The kiss felt like coming home, what was strange cause in the last few days all I did was stay home…  
We came apart smiling to each other like a couple of fools.   
“I wanted a proper kiss” I said faking innocence.  
“All you had to do was ask kitten” He smirked and kissed me again really quickly. This time it was playful but innocent.   
He entwined his fingers with mine and I pull him towards my bed. We sat down and Damon started to look around the room.   
“So this is your room?!” he said and I nodded  
“It’s nice. It’s you. The pictures and the colors, it’s really personal and homey” He said walking around the room. He went to my dresser and opened the first drawer that was the drawer with my underwear.   
I saw him smile and I blushed. However I wasn’t embarrassed, I was comfortable with him.  
He pulled a pair of lacey red underpants, that Caroline made me buy when we went to Victoria Secret’s.  
“Damon…” I warned  
“Well Elena, I like this one. You should keep that in mind” He smirked and winked.  
His tone was playful but his eyes were full of lust. That look made me shivered and hot at the same time.   
As I was making my way towards him I heard my mom yell “Elena, dinner is ready”  
I grabbed Damon’s hand and walked downstairs.   
We started dinner in silence. It was kind of awkward to tell the truth.  
“So, Damon what do you do for a living?” My father’s asked breaking the silence  
“I’m currently unemployed, I have a trust fund that lets me live comfortably. But I was actually thinking of opening an advertising company”  
What? Since when? I was going to ask him later.  
“That seems interesting, Damon” my mother said  
“Yeah, I have a degree in general business but I really love the concept of advertising. I love the way you can touch someone that much to make him buy a product. It’s almost like psychology” Damon said with an honest smile  
“I think it’s great” my father said  
I found Damon’s hand under the table and squeezed it. He looked at me and his smile increased in his face.  
“Yeah I think it’s really good. Actually Jeremy is pretty good with it. He is an art genius” I said.  
The rest of dinner was passed with small talk and playful stories about Jeremy and mine childhood.  
“Do you need help with the dishes Mrs. Gilbert?” Damon asked.  
He was pulling all the stops today.  
“No darling it’s fine and call me Miranda” My mom said  
“Hey Jeremy you have the new Call of Duty?” Damon asked  
“Yes, do you want to play?” He asked. Damon looked up at me and gave me the best puppy dog eyes I ever saw. I had to giggle at that and nodded my head.  
“Yeah sure. I usually play with my brother but I couldn’t buy the new game. Where did you find it?” Damon asked  
“I have some connections…” he said and we all laughed  
“You don’t have connections Jeremy. You have an awesome father that has a game tester as a patient. You’re lucky I’m that good and that people like to give me stuff” My father said smiling.  
One hour later my father told me I should go to bed because I shouldn’t spend so much time on my feet.  
“I have to get going also, I have some things to do tomorrow morning” he said  
“Are you going to come by tomorrow?” I asked expectantly  
“If your parents don’t mind I would love to” He asked smiling  
“You can come by whenever you like Damon” My mom said.  
I walked him to the front porch and closed the door behind me. The cold hair surprised me and I felt Goosebumps in my arms.  
“You shouldn’t be outside Lena” Damon said rubbing his hands along my arms to try and keep me arm  
“It is just for a few minutes. I just wanted to do this” I said placing my hands in his neck and kissing him. The kiss grew hot and we came apart breathless  
“You drive me crazy kitten” He said, eyes dark with lust  
“So do you” I said with a smile.  
He gave me a quick peck on the lips and smirked  
“See you tomorrow beautiful” He winked  
“See you tomorrow Damon” I said  
That night all I could think were all the secret promises that lay behind that pair of blue eyes.


	6. Discoveries

The rest of my “sick” week went by really well. My father stopped being so overprotective, after a very serious conversation with my mother, and let me walk around the house for a little while every day. My mother went to work again, calling a few times a day to make sure I was alright. Jeremy was having a little male crush about Damon. And Damon came by every day, just lying by my side and talking about his Day; turns out he is really serious about opening an Advertising company. He would play video games with my brother, he would ask my father’s questions about opening up a business, and he would even trade culinary tips with my mother. My family was starting to like him more than me, if that was possible. Once in a while I would watch him, when my father was kissing my mom, or when Jeremy was goofing around with my Dad, and I would see a sad look on his face mixed with a hopeful smile. The sight both warmed and brooked my heart. I had a crazy protection instinct about him. I wanted to protect him of all the heartbreak in the world. If someone heard this, they would probably laugh about the idea of having a little girl protecting a man like Damon. But the truth is that I might not be able to protect him of any physical danger but his tough exterior was only trying to protect a very sensitive and damaged heart and I would do my best to try and protect that heart.  
He hadn’t spoken the words I heard in the hospital, and that was just confirming my suspicions that he only said them because of fear or some sense of guilt he might have. The thought broke my heart because I knew I was falling hopelessly in love with him. During these times the “old Elena” would come back and haunt my thoughts. Is he serious about this? Is he really over Katherine? What if I’m too boring for him? Is he going to leave? No matter how many things Damon did that should end these questions, they were still there.  
Every day I would shake my thoughts away and I would put a smile on my face, but they were always there.  
“Hey, what are you thinking about so loudly” Damon asked while we were lying on my bed.  
“Nothing, just how good things are right now” I lied.  
“They are aren’t they?” Damon said. “Who would have thought that in so short time I would find…” Damon whispered absentmindedly.  
“Find what?” I asked curiously  
“Oh nothing just nonsense” Damon responded nervously like he hadn’t want to say those words out loud.  
“So, are you excited to go to school tomorrow?” Damon asked changing the subject   
“As excited one can be about school” I said in a playful tone  
“Oh come on Lena, you are going to love being able to hang out with Caroline and Bonnie all they long.”  
“I know but I was kind of liking not having to do homework and being able to talk to you every time I wanted”  
“So, you can still call me every time. You just have to practice how to text without looking.” He smirked  
“You are a bad influence on me” I said  
“And you love it” I had to laugh  
“Your cocky side can never stay hidden for long, can it?”  
“Ouch Kitten, are you saying you don’t like all sides of me?” I was about to respond when he kept going “Because I can assure you I look hot from every single angle” HE said looking pointedly at me. Those words made me swallow hard. Ever since my accident we haven’t talked about anything sex related but the idea of it was never absent from our minds; the very air around us is always filed with this electric charge and that was magnified 100 times every time we would be alone in the same room.  
Once I cleared my thoughts I could see the Damon’s eyes looking at my lips and we were both coming close to each other however my mother’s voice interrupted our moment.  
“Elena!!” My mother yelled and we both growled   
“Yes mother?” I asked and I heard Damon whispering “Perfect timing” with a disappointed tone and I had to chuckle at that.  
“Darling, ask Damon if he wants to have dinner with us”  
I looked at Damon wanting to know his answer; his disappointment long gone and a simple smile on his face while he nodded.  
“He is staying mom!” I yelled back.  
The rest of the night went by as usually until it was time Damon to leave. When I walked in to my front porch the air around us turned really heavy and all I wanted to do was drag him over to my bed and stay there ALL.NIGHT.LONG. And then I saw the look on his face and I knew he was feeling the exactly same thing.  
I was afraid of kissing him cause I honestly didn’t know if I was going to be able to stop. However the attraction spoke louder and we kissed. The kiss was filled with desire, lust, passion, a thing I couldn’t quite put my finger on, and a lot of promises for the future.  
After 10 minutes but what felt just a few seconds we heard someone clearing their throat against the front door. We broke of our trance and saw Jeremy leaning against the door with a knowing smile on his face.  
“Sorry to interrupt but mom said she wanted to talk to you about something related to school” He said before chuckle a little and went back inside.  
I looked at Damon and saw that the lust on his eyes was calmer know and a sweet smile was placed on is lips.  
“Guess we got a little carried away” He said.  
“Yeah, it looks like it. Are you going to come by tomorrow?”   
“Of course” He said with a smirk “I can’t deprive you of my awfully god companionship” he said and I had to roll my eyes  
“Sure you can’t” I said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
“I’m going to miss you” He said genuinely and I smiled  
“I’m going to miss you too” I replied

The next day I went to school like I would do in every normal day, but I was feeling happier than I had in a long time. I was even happy to go to school! Not about having to stay in a room listening to the teacher but because I would be surrounded of people, surrounded of life. And I would be able to catch up with Caroline and Bonnie during lunch.  
“So, how are things?” Bonnie asked when we sited on the lunch tables outside  
“Great actually” I said with a grin that lately wouldn’t leave my face.  
“Really? So Damon and you had sex already?” Caroline asked and I almost spit my food.  
“Caroline!” Bonnie and I said at the same time  
“What? The guy is hot Elena, you are hot, what’s the big deal?”  
“No, we hadn’t had sex yet. I mean, not sex sex, but he went down on me the night I stayed in his place.” I said blushing and looking at my plate  
“Really?” Caroline and Bonnie both asked but with different tones on their voices. Caroline was excited to have more gossip, and Bonnie was just shocked.  
“Yeah, I told him I wanted to sleep with him but to take it slow cause I was a virgin. And he said that there were many nights to go all the way and that we would take one step at the time. Getting to know each other and our bodies”   
“That’s awesome Elena” Caroline said squeezing my hand  
“Looks like Damon was a really gentleman well at least he wasn’t a jerk” Bonnie said smiling  
“Ok, ok, now tell us! How was it? Was it good or uncomfortable?” Caroline asked  
“It was amazing. He was like a God. I’m just afraid of not being that good to him” I breathed dis things that were bugging me.  
“Honey, you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure you are going to be great. But if this bugging, you talk to Damon, ask him to have patience and tell you what you are doing wrong, it’s the only way you are going to learn.”  
“Yeah, I think I’m going to talk to him today. My parents have to do inventory in the clinic and Jeremy had some paper he has to do on a friend’s house so they are going to be home pretty late.” I said  
“You should so that Elena. If you want a serious relationship you have to be open to one another” Bonnie said.  
“Thank you, guys. I really miss talking to you about stuff like this” I really was lucky to have friends like them.  
“So Caroline how are things between you and Stefan?” I asked  
“Oh, we are only friends. I mean he is hot and we go along great but the spark is not there. I love talk to him and hang out with him, but he is more like a brother to me, than a boyfriend” she answered  
“Are you sure you are ok with this?” Bonnie asked  
“Absolutely, I mean I need a guy with more fire, someone to sweep me of my feet. And Stefan agrees with me. We hang out almost once a week and we just talk. Maybe I’m not ready for a serious relationship right now. Someone has to keep Bonnie company on the single people table” She said playfully  
“Yey, I’m fine by my own.” Bonnie said  
And we all started to laugh.

During last period I was excited to go home and see Damon. I didn’t hear anything the teacher was saying, until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. And a grin spread on my face when I saw a text from Damon.  
“Kitten, I’m sorry but I’m not going to make it today, or any other day of this week. A friend of mine from college wants to open the company with me, but once he is still working in LA he asked me to go there and talk to him about this. I’m going to take a plane in 1hr and I came back next Monday morning. I’m sorry babe  R u going to be mad at me?”  
My mood changed. One week away from him? I didn’t think I could stay away from him for a week, which was crazy because I only known him for a month. I wouldn’t be a bitch and be mad at him for it. I was happy he was finally thinking about the future and I was so proud of him for it. I glance at the teacher to see if he was looking my way but he was paying attention to some kids joking around in the front row so I quickly tipped my answer   
“I’m not mad. I’m just sorry I couldn’t kiss you goodbye. ”  
“Me to Kitten, but I’ll miss you. I really didn’t want to spend a week without you… But I will call you the minute I land in LA. And we can Skype and text every time, ok?”  
“I guess…I’ll miss you too”  
We continued to text until it was time for him to go to the plane.

It was about midnight when I got a text from Damon saying he had just landed and if I was awake so he could call me. I immediately picked the phone and call him  
“Hello kitten” he said  
“Hello yourself” I said, feeling relieve about talking to him wash over me.  
“How was your first day back?” he asked  
“Fine, but I wanted to see you” I said  
“I know Kitten. I wanted to see you too” he said and I heard what looked like a male voice laughing in the back  
“Who is that?” I asked  
“ourg Ric, you’re a dick you know that?!” Damon said to the guy “It’s my friend Ric, he came to get me, because I’m staying in his place. He was just being his stupid jackass of a self” He said and I heard the guy retort in the back.  
“So he is like you” I said smiling, it fell so normal to have banters with Damon  
“haha Very funny Gilbert. Anyway, I just wanted to say I got here safely and that I’ll miss you. Ok baby?” he said  
“Yeah, I’m glad you called I couldn’t sleep until I saw that you were safe. Ok, I’m going to sleep now, ok?”  
“Sleep tight kitten, dream of me” he said  
“We’ll see… I saw a jock today and he was just dream material” I said wanting to have a reaction of him  
“Elena, I’m pretty sure I top that guy any day, so you better not dream of him”  
“Whatever you say…”  
“Goodnight kitten, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?”  
“Yeah, goodnight Damon” I said. And I finally could sleep.

The week went by painfully slowly. Monday seemed to be getting further away at every second and it was driving me crazy. I tried to write on my journal, I tried going shopping with Caroline and Bonnie and I even did all my assignments for the week, but it was useless. Time seamed to go ticking by ever so slowly. The only moment of the day I would fell calm was when I Skyped or talked on the phone with Damon. He seemed to go as insane with this distance as me. But the good news was that he and Alaric (his friend Ric) were doing a lot of work and Ric was coming back with him on Monday so they could finally start to do the actual work of finding a place, find clients and employees. I guess Damon had this idea for a while because know he was just putting things in their place. Leave it to him to build a company in two weeks.  
However it was not just that I missed him, but being a week without touching him, kissing him… I was about to implode. Even our conversations were beginning to get filled of innuendos and lustful glances. Our relationship was not all about sex and physical connection. We have, or at least I have, an emotional connection just as strong. But when we are together, when we touch is like the physical and emotion link as one and everything is as it should.  
When Monday finally came I went to picked them up from the airport after school. I was trying to drive carefully, not wanting to risk it after the accident, but I was on edge about seeing him. Good I was missing him like a drug addicted.  
I arrived at the airport and went to find their platform. Damon saw me before I could see him and he called me. I looked in direction of the voice and there he was. He was just the same, what was obvious because it was only a week. He was a little bit more tanned and he had a gigantic smile on his face. He opened his arms to me and I run to them. When I got to him I was struck back with the feeling of home. And I had to fight the tears picking in my eyes.  
“Hey” I said looking into his eyes  
“Hey” He said smiling and kissed me. Oh my God, I can’t describe the kiss so I’m not even going to try… let’s just say it was my personal heaven.  
“I missed you kitten” He said breaking the kiss  
“I missed you too, and I missed you calling me kitten” I said  
“I thought you didn’t like kitten…”  
“It’s an acquired taste…” I said smirking and I got lost in his eyes. He looked happy…  
“I’m here too” I heard a man say behind Damon. I looked past him and saw a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a beige coat. He was smiling at us and he looked friendly. I liked him.  
“Damon where are your manners… Introduce me to this gorgeous girl” the guy said. Damon rolled his eyes but backed away from me so I could be face to face with this guy.   
“Elena this is Alaric Saltzman. Ric this is Elena” He said, and yes, I notice that he didn’t defined me to Ric. That hurt a little…  
“Nice to meet you Alaric” I said extending my hand to him and he shake him.  
“Please call me Ric. Damon talked so much about you I feel like I’ve known you for years” He said smiling and I looked at Damon who quickly averted my eyes.  
“All good things I hope”  
“The very best I can assure you”  
We continued to talk and laugh during the car ride with Damon driving and me in the passenger seat. We left Alaric in a Hotel cause he said that if he had to share a house with Damon for one more day, one of them was probably be dead by morning.  
“It’s not my fault you snore so much, the all house shakes…”  
“It’s not my fault Damon…”  
“Me either…”  
I was in full blown laughter…  
After we left Ric we started to drive to his house.  
“Can you have dinner with me?” He asked  
“Sure, I just have to tell my mom I’ll be home after dinner” I said and I was interrupted by my phone.  
“Do you mind if I get this?” I asked  
“Not at all” He said with a smile…  
“Yes Caroline what’s up?”  
“Hey Elena I totally forgot about this. How could I forget this??? I mean Caroline Forbes does not forget things like this…” She was rambling in the phone and I wasn’t getting anything  
“Wait Caroline, I don’t understand what’s happening”  
“Elena, do you know what day is Thursday?” I did the math in my head before answering  
“It’s the 14th. Why?”  
“Because it’s Valentine’s Day Elena…”  
“Ok Thursday is Valentine’s Day, so?” I said and I sensed Damon tense next to me  
“So? Elena, we didn’t prepare any party for Valentine’s Day… We don’t even have school Friday because there is going to be a Valentine’s Day parade…”  
“Yey, no school on Friday, that’s cool” I said  
“Elena Gilbert, are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”  
“Yes Caroline I heard you. But what is the sense of having a Valentine’s Day party? People don’t want to spend this day surrounded with other people… They want to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend, don’t you think?”  
By the time I finished talking Damon was parking in front of his place. I looked to him and his expression was blank. That gave me shills  
“Yeah, you are right Elena. I’m sorry for my little meltdown” Caroline said  
“That’s ok Care. See you tomorrow”  
“Bye Lena”  
We hung up and I followed Damon to his place. His all demeanor had changed in the car ride. He was cold.  
“Damon is everything ok?” I asked  
“Yes. I’m going to make diner” He said and left for the kitchen and I stayed there looking at the place where he was a second ago.  
We ate in silence and I could see something was really wrong  
“Damon what is it. And don’t tell me it’s nothing cause I know something is wrong…”  
“It’s nothing Elena, leave it!” He said with a cold almost mean tone that brought tears to my eyes.  
“Ok, you’re tired, maybe I should leave now” I said and went to pick up my coat but I grabbed my arm and spine me around so he could kiss me.  
“I’m sorry Elena… But is that me and Katherine started to date on Valentine’s Day. And it’s just hard for me” that took me by surprise. Wasn’t he over it by now?  
“Do you still love her?” I asked fighting back the tears that were about to fall  
“No, of course not Elena… I’m so over her” he said looking at me like I had gained two heads…  
“No Damon, I get it. You obviously hadn’t forgotten her. That’s why we haven’t defined what’s between us. That’s why you didn’t want to take make love to me when I stayed here. I get it, ok?” I said  
“What the hell Elena! Where did that come from? Should I remember you that you didn’t defined us when you introduced me to your parents? I thought you weren’t ready for that because you broke up with Matt a few months ago. When I was in the hospital I told your parents I was your boyfriend, cause I thought was the only way they would let me stay there. Do you know how crazy I am to make love to you? After that night I have to take a cold shower every time I think of you. But I’m not going to take your first time away from you. You deserve the hearts and flowers and all that, but I haven’t been that guy in a long time and I don’t know if I can chance without hurting you in the process…I can’t hurt you Elena” He said looking in my eyes.  
“I’m sorry Damon. It’s just that I feel like I’m not enough to you. And I don’t want to scare you away. That’s why I didn’t introduced you has my boyfriend. I hear what you said in the hospital, and when you didn’t said anything again I thought you just said that because I was in the hospital…”  
“You heard that? Why didn’t you said anything?” He asked  
“Because I’m falling for you and I couldn’t bear if you take it back…” I said looking away from him. Be he gently turned my jaw so I was facing him  
“Don’t you ever think you are not enough for me Elena. I never met anyone like you. Your smile is like heaven. He are smart and strong and funny and witty. You are everything I dream at night and everything I want all day long. You have nothing to worry about and especially not about Katherine. I wouldn’t want that woman even if she was the only woman in the face of the earth… The thing about this day is that it remembers me of my father betrayal. It’s not about her! She could be dead for all I care. But if it wasn’t for her maybe I could have a relationship with my father…” He said and I could see the sadness and the truthfulness in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry Damon. I was being selfish. I understand if this is hard on you. We don’t have to celebrate Valentine’s Day if you don’t want to...” I said  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah” I said and tried to put my most honest smile… Stop being selfish Elena…  
Damon smiled and pulled me him for a sweet kiss  
“I’m falling for you too. Hard!” He said looking in my eyes. And I a gigantic grin appeared in my face.

\----------------------------------------- Damon’s POV-------------------------------------------------------  
I couldn’t sleep all night long. My conversation with Elena was playing and replaying in my head.   
When I was driving to get Ric the next morning all I could see was her face trying to put an honest smile on her face so I wouldn’t feel bad about Valentine’s Day. But I could see she was sad about it. I had promised myself I wouldn’t hurt her but I was doing just that because of my past.   
Ric opened his door and noticed the sad look on my face.  
“Are you ok Damon?” He asked  
“Not Really” I said. Alaric knew all about my story with Katherine. He was probably the only person that knew the all story except for Elena. But the difference was that he was there when it happened, he was the one I called when I was drinking myself to death on a bar, and he saw how much it affected me…  
“Care to share?” Ric asked.  
“I had a fight with Elena last night. We are fine now but it sucked…”  
“Ok, if you want my help you’re going to explain it better”  
“She received a call of a friend in the car drive about Valentine’s Day…” I said knowing Ric would put two and two together.  
“Oh I see…”  
“I told her why I hate this day and she assumed I was still in love with Katherine. I told her I was falling in love with her and that this day was more about my father that Katherine. She was awesome about it. She understood and told me it was ok if we didn’t celebrate this day. But I saw how sad she really was. I can’t hurt her Ric, I think I love her. After the accident all I can think about is putting her first. That’s why I finally had the guts to start this company. I want to be a better man for her, with her. But I’m hurting her already…”  
“Damon you need to grow up, ok?” Ric said and I just stared at him  
“I’m sorry buddy but it’s true. What happened between you, Katherine and your father was hell, I get that and I don’t know what I would do in your place. But that, all of it, is in the past, and you have a hell of a good present. You are healthy, you have an amazing girlfriend, good friends and you are about to open a company that has all the ingredients to be a success… It’s time you man up and face your fears!” Ric said and I just stared at him. That’s why I liked Alaric. He didn’t put up with my shit and he always told me the truth.  
“Yeah Ric. You are right. Thanks” I said standing up.   
“You are welcome. And you are not alone. For what you’ve told me you have yourself a fighter for a girl…” HE said squeezing my shoulder  
“Yes I do” I said with a grin on my face  
“Now let’s go get breakfast cause I’m starving” He said walking away  
_------------------------------------------Elena’s POV--------------------------------------------------------  
I was in class thinking about what happened last night. Part of me was incredibly happy because Damon told me he was falling for me like I was falling for him. But the other part of me was sad because of the weight his past had on him. Was I being selfish because I couldn’t spend the day devoted to love with the man that was now the most important part of my life? I know I was selfish but I just couldn’t shake the felling… I felt my phone vibrate my pocket and went to check the text message  
“Will you be my Valentine?” Damon’s text said. Was he doing this for me? I don’t want to make him do anything he’s not comfortable with.  
“Are you sure???” I asked  
“100%  Dress up Kitten. Can you stay in my place since you don’t have school on Friday?”  
“I would love to ;)”  
And with that a grin appeared in my face…


	7. Valentine's Day

“So, what are your plans for Valentine’s Day’s Night?” I asked Caroline and Bonnie during lunch. It’s been one day since Damon asked me and I quote to be His “Valentine” and I was simply giddy and curious. After innumerous attempts and various threats he still refused to tell me where is taking me, but I’m pretty sure he told my parents who are avoiding my questions like the plague… All I got for Damon was for dress nicely but not anything to formal which didn’t get me any clues to where we are going. And now I’m trying to forget all the questions running around my mind and concentrate on my friends.  
“Well I was going to hear Caroline blab about not having a Boyfriend and then we were going to see some Romantic Comedies. But since Caroline so nicely canceled our plans I’m probably just see some movies…” Bonnie responded with mock annoyance.  
“Urrrg, Don’t remind me Bonnie “Caroline said slowly banging with her head on the stone table while Bonnie and I tried to hide our laughter.  
“I hate Stefan right now… He set up a double-date with this girl Rebecca and her brother Klaus. Stefan is smitten with her so I have to be a good wing-man, wing-woman, whatever, and help him out by tagging along and distract Klaus. The guy is like 25 years old and he’s British… I bet he is some pompous snob who thinks he is better than everyone… Believe me Bonnie I would prefer to stay in with you tonight but Stefan gave me those puppy dog eyes of his and I couldn’t say no to him… Please kill me…”  
“Come on Caroline, I bet you’re going to have fun in your date.” I said trying to cheer her up. I hate seeing Caroline get upset… she is always so happy that when she is any less that bubbly I don’t feel so good myself…  
“Don’t hold your breath Elena. But tell us! Do you know where Damon is taking you yet?”  
“Nope, every time I ask him he just smiles and kisses me and then I forget everything about it. It’s so annoying… He even has my parents in on it. I swear, for a guy who was so nervous about celebrating Valentine’s Day he sure his taking this too seriously…”  
“Don’t be like that Elena. I’m sure he is going to make this date super special…” Bonnie said  
“I know he is but I’m just curious… I’m going to stay at his place after it and I think we are taking this to another level.” I said with butterflies flying around in my stomach.  
“Yeah, at least someone is going to have some action. Elena, promise me, promise me, you’re going to tell us all the details. It’s the only way I’m not going to commit suicide after killing Stefan…” Caroline said suddenly bubbly as always.   
“If you want to hear the details, is your problem Care, me and my ears can live a happy happy life without hearing the details” Bonnie said.  
“Sorry Care, I don’t kiss and tell” I said with a wink.  
“But, come on Elena, please…” Caroline begged when the bell rung  
“Ah saved by the bell…” I said smiling walking to class.  
The rest of the day went by smoothly. I discovered that when you’re happy and I mean truly happy not many things can bring you down. It’s an awesome feeling and it gives you the impression that you can face the world. I can honestly say that I never felt this way before and I hope to feel this way forever.  
I always thought that nothing lasted forever, and I still think like that but I also started to feel such a strong love for Damon that I can’t think of not feeling it. I don’t want to be delusional and say that this is going to last forever because the odds are that this will end someday, but God help me if I’m not holding onto this until the last possible moment. I believe that when people think that it is going to last forever and stop making the efforts to keep the flame alive, than the relationship is over. I’m not going to take this for granted, that’s for sure… I know that Damon wants me, that was clear after our fight, and I would rather die than hurt him.   
When I was walking to my car I heard my phone ring and the butterflies started to fly again when I saw Damon’s face in the screen.  
“Hi” I said, grinning like a crazy person.  
“Hello Kitten, who was your day?” He asked  
“It was bad cause I wasn’t with you”  
“I know honey, Alaric is not exactly the company I wanted to have right now…” He said sweetly  
“Hey dude, not nice” I heard Ric saying in the back round and I chuckled.  
“Play nice guys” I said feeling like a babysitter taking care of two kids  
“I always play nice Elena” Damon said with a suggestive tone and I felt Goosebumps appear in body.  
“Sure you do… Where are you two anyway?” I asked trying to appear unaffected by his voice.  
“We are going to see the real estate agent to see some more places to the company. And then I’m going to take care of something for tomorrow night…”  
“You’re still not saying where we are going, are you?” I said giving up  
“Nope kitten” He said popping the “p”  
“Urrg, I give up. Are you coming over tonight?”  
“Sorry babe, but I can’t make it tonight…” He said with a sad voice  
“Fine, but you better have a kiss ass date for tomorrow…” I said smiling  
“Oh Kitten, if I have my way there is definitely going to be some ass involved”  
“DAMON!” Alaric and I said at the same time.  
“What? I didn’t say whose ass… It can be mine. I have a really nice ass!”  
“I’m sure Ric agrees with you”   
“yuhk Elena, way to ruin the mood” Damon said  
“Serves you right” I said  
“Ahahahah so funny you are…”  
“Thank you very much, we are going to be here all week” I said mocking him  
“I miss you Elena. I want to kiss you so bad…” He said  
“Ok, that’s enough, give me the headphones Damon” I heard Ric say  
“I miss you too baby. But I have to go now before Alaric throws himself of a moving car that he is driving. And I also have to drive home.” I said remembering I had a lot of homework to do tonight.  
“Ok Kitten. I talk to you later. Bye”  
“Bye Damon. Tell Ric I said bye to him to, ok?”  
“Sure babe” He said before hanging up.  
I drive home thinking about of all the new developments that happened in my life. And I couldn’t be happier with them.   
“Honey?” My dad asked when I opened the door.  
“Hi daddy” I said walking in the study and kissing him “How was your day?” I asked and sited in the chair on the other side of the desk.  
“It was fine darling, the flu has me busy” He said  
“Ok, but be careful. I don’t want you sick, ok?” I said  
“Sure honey. Ah, I was almost forgetting. I picked up what you ask me. I’m sure Damon is going to love it, it’s such a thoughtful gift.” He said standing up and walking over to his bookshelf to retrieve a wooden box and handing it to me.  
“I’m counting on it.” I said. “You know what he is planning, don’t you?” I asked  
“I do” He said smiling  
“But you are not going to tell me anything are you?”  
“No, I love you honey but I’m not going to tell you anything except that, if I know my daughter like I think I do, you are going to love it.”  
“Ok fine. Moving on, what are you going to give mom?”  
“I’m taking her out to dinner in the restaurant I toke her in the first Valentine’s Day we spent together, and then I’m going to give her something I think she is going to love. But I’m not saying what it is!” He said   
“What is it with you men and your secrets?” I smiled  
“What can I say? We like to surprise our women…” He said  
“Sure you do… Speaking of it, where is mom?”  
“She went to the Lockwood’s talk to Carol about the Valentine’s Day parade”  
“Ok then. I’m going upstairs to do homework. Do you need anything else?  
“No honey. Is Damon coming by tonight? I wanted to talk to him about the company.”  
“No, he is out with Alaric watching properties and then he has to prepare something for tomorrow”  
“Ok then”  
“See you later dad”  
“See you later pumpkin” He said and I smiled fondly with the nickname  
I went into my room and lay on my bed opening my homework books.  
I was half way through them when I heard a knock on the door.  
“Yes?” I said and I heard the door open  
“Elena are you too busy?” Jeremy asked  
“No, come in. What’s up?” I said sitting against the head board  
“I wanted to ask you some advice” He said looking at the ground.  
“Sure Jer. Is everything ok?” I asked getting kind of nervous.  
“Well, I’ve been watching a girl in school. She is new and she is gorgeous but I was afraid of talking to her, you know my reputation as a junkie is still very much present. Anyway, I talked to Damon about this and he convinced me to talk to her” Jeremy said. My heart warmed with the fact that my family liked Damon and that they were treating him like family.  
“I made him promise to not tell you anything because I didn’t know what I was going to do. But last week I finally got the guts to talk to her. I went in the library when I saw her go in, during lunch time, and I started to talk to her. Her name is Anna and she is a junior like me. It turns out we like the same things and we end up talking for hours, and we’ve been talking since then.” He said with a grin on his face. It’s so cute to see my baby brother so hung up on someone, especially after Vicky… Matt was the only decent person in is family.  
“That’s great Jer! I’m happy for you. But you need advice for what?” I asked  
“I asked her out for Valentine’s Day but I don’t have a clue of what to do… I never had a girlfriend before and I don’t know how to plan a date or what girls like to do… I’m afraid of making a complete ass of myself…” He said burying is face in his hands  
“Calm down Jeremy. It’s good and normal that you’re nervous but it’s not rocket science… There isn’t a book of how to plan a perfect day because it all depends of the girl. You have to think of her and what she would like. There are some standart dates like dinner and a movie, going to a dance club, but for experience it’s better when you do something close and personal. For example, dad is taking mom to the same restaurant they went to on their first Valentine’s Day, and Damon is preparing some crazy surprise that I think is going to blow my mind. Look, close your eyes.” I said and waited until he did  
“Think of Anna smiling at you” I knew he did so because a huge grin appeared on his face.  
“Now think of the romantic scenario behind you that put that smile on her face” I said and I waited until he opened his eyes still smiling  
“Was I of any help?” I asked  
“Yes Elena. Really Elena, thank you so much. I know what I’m going to do now. You’re the best sister in the world…” HE said kissing my forehead  
“And don’t you forget it…” I said  
“And I want to know what you are going to do later” I yelled when I heard his bedroom door open.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD  
I wake up the next day with a grin on my face, it was Valentine’s Day and I was going on a date with Damon in just a few hours.   
I stepped out of bed and went towards the bathroom to take a quick shower, but before I got to the door I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand and once again the butterflies come alive with the sight of Damon’s picture coming alive in my screen…  
“Good morning Damon” I said  
“Morning Kitten, Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart” He said and I could sense the smile on his face  
“Happy Valentine’s Day baby. I wished I could stay with you the entire day…” I said already missing him  
“Me too kitten… But we are going to have tomorrow all to ourselves…” he said  
“I know but I miss you. Anyway, what are you going to do today?”  
“Actually, Ric and I found a place yesterday and we are going to make an offer today, but the place is practically ours.”   
“Damon that is great! I’m so proud of you. We have to celebrate this tonight!”  
“Oh we are going to celebrate” He said with that suggestive tone once again and the reaction was exactly the same…  
“Looking forward to it” I said with the same suggestive tone  
“Oh God, you drive me crazy… Kitten I have to go now, before Alaric breaks my door… I just wanted to speak to you before you have to go to school”  
“Ok babe, see later. Have a good day” I said and run to the shower.

“Good morning family.” I said with grin on my face.  
“Morning sweetheart” my dad said with a loving smile  
“Morning honey” my mother said.  
“Where is Jeremy?” I asked noticing his absence  
“He left. He said he had a date to plan that would make all of us hide in embarrassment…” My dad said.  
“Oh God, I created a monster…”  
“Why honey, do you know what is up to?” Mom asked  
“I do, but I’m not telling…” I said with a smirk  
“Come on Elena, who is he seeing?” my mom asked  
“Even if I could tell you, I wouldn’t because you two don’t tell me what Damon is going to do… You just have to wait and see…” I said  
“Ok fine. I don’t know if I’m going to see you later so just be careful and text me tomorrow so I can know when you are coming home, ok?”   
“Sure mom. Love you” I said walking towards the door  
“Bye honey. We love you too”  
When I got to school I opened my locker to find a single red rose standing in there next my books and a small card that said “Happy 1st Valentine’s Day. –D” He really was taking this to an all different level. I didn’t know how in hell he knew my locker’s combination but with him, everything is possible. And know I was curious to see if there was going to be any more surprises during the day…  
TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

“Hey Elena?” I heard Matt said behind me during lunch  
“Hey Matt, how are you?” I asked smiling. We haven’t talked to him in a while and I missed my friend.  
“I’m fine and you look happy” He said  
“I am” was all I said cause the grin on my face said everything else.  
“I’m glad, you deserve it. I still feel so bad about what I did to you…” He said with a sad look  
“Matt, it is ok. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. And I am happy now and you are too and that’s what matters” I said  
“I really am happy. Look can I lunch with you guys again? Tyler and I missed hanging with you guys…”  
“Sure Matt, I would love to” I said and we walked to where Bonnie and Caroline were sited and I saw Tyler make his way over to us. The girls gave me a weird look to see me talking to Matt again but I was so over it. I was so happy I didn’t want to be mean to anyone.  
“Hello girls” Matt said smiling at Caroline and Bonnie  
“Hi Matt” Caroline smiled and Bonnie nodded. They liked Matt but they were doing their best friends duty and making sure I didn’t mind being next to him. When I smiled at them I saw them relax and start to gossip with Matt like they used to.  
The rest of lunch was filled with laughter and gossip. Matt and Tyler told us how their relationship was going and we even talked about me and Damon. It felt good putting the all Matt problem behind my back, I felt lighter.  
After school I walked to my car to find another single red rose in my windshield and a note that said “Hope you had a good day. I miss you. Be ready at 7pm, I’m going to pick you at you house. –D”  
I was starting to be insecure about my gift… He put so much thought in this… I grabbed my phone and tipped a text to him. “Two roses Salvatore?? I love them but you are setting the bar really high.  -E”  
After a few seconds I received his reply  
“We aim to please Kitten. I’m glad you like it. Believe me when I say that your company is worth so much more ;) see you later”  
He really has a romantic side of him that I did not know.

When I got home I had 2 hours to get ready. I already had painted my nails in the day before so I went directly to the shower. After the shower I straitened my hair and went to my closet. When I was finished I was wearing a long sleeved cetin navy green dress that stopped before my knee. It was tight on the waist and the neckline was lose and my shoulders were bare. I had a silver chain and hearings and I was wearing a pair of brown cowboy chick boots with a brown leather jacket.  
“Woah Elena, you are really nice” Jeremy said walking in to my room.  
“Thanks, you are handsome yourself.” He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and a black blazer.   
“Thanks. Well I have to run or I’m gonna be late. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye”  
“Ok, Damon should be here any minute now. Bye Jer, good luck”  
“Bye sis”  
A few minutes later I heard the bell ring and I went downstairs and to the front door. I found Damon in my front porch wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket.  
A smile grew on his face when I opened the door and I saw the lust buried behind his eyes.  
“Woah Kitten you look beautiful” He said and pulled me in for a kiss.  
After just one day without seeing him the kiss was like coming home.  
“You look hot yourself Damon” I said when we pulled apart.  
“Shall we?” He said taking my hand  
“We shall! And I’m not even going to ask you where we are going…” I said smiling  
“Good, because I’m not going to tell you” he said with a smirk  
We drove for a while and parked next to Mystic Fall’s waterfalls. I haven’t been here in such a long time…  
“We are going to the waterfalls?” I asked looking at Damon who had a smile on his face.  
“Something like that” He said with his smirk back in place. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. He placed is hands in my eyes and we started to walk  
“Damon I’m going to fall. Can’t I open my eyes?” I said even more curious now.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked  
“Yes” I breathed and we continued to walk once more. We stopped after a few more minutes and I sensed Damon getting anxious behind me.  
“Ok are you ready?” Damon asked  
“More than ready” And Damon moved his hands from my eyes to my shoulders and I gasped at the sight in front of me. In the grass, next to the waterfall, was a table and two chairs. The table was set for two people and had two candles and a single red rose on each of the plates. There were candle lights hanging from the trees and rose petals in the grass surrounding the table.  
“So, do you like it?” Damon asked  
“Like it? I love it. Damon this is so beautiful, you shouldn’t have had so much trouble”  
“It was no trouble. After I forgot the date and focused on you it all came together… And you deserve it” He said  
“Thank you Damon, so much...” I said and kissed him. In the kiss I tried to show him everything I was feeling and how much I loved his surprise. We come apart after the kiss got to hot.  
“Take a sit” Damon said as he pushed my chair for me to sit on it.  
“Thanks” I said.  
“You’re welcome Madame” He said sitting in front of me and taking my hand  
“You look really beautiful Elena” He said and I saw a look of awe in his eyes. Oh God, you aren’t here for an all five minutes and I’m already finding it difficult not to jump into his lap and kissing senseless. And to make things worse he is making me blush… This date is going to be a slow awesome torture.  
I looked away from him when I saw movement to my left and I saw a white hair man, dressed like a waiter, getting out from behind a tree and come by us with a bottle of red wine.  
“Damon, you hired a waiter?! You are incredible”   
“We aim to please” He said repeating his words from earlier “And I just hired him so I wouldn’t have to get up and let go of you to go get the dinner” He said squeezing my hand “But I cooked dinner”  
“You did? And what are we having for dinner?”  
“We are going to eat Veal Marsala, my specialty”   
“Damon you are spoiling me…”  
“I sure am and I’m not going to stop” He said with a proud look on his face  
“I would be happy staying in home with you” I said honestly  
“My too, but I’m planning on making this night super special”  
“Speaking of special, how did you knew my locker combination to place the rose within it?” I asked the question that was in my mind since I found the gift earlier this morning  
He shrugged his shoulders and smirked “I bribed the janitor…”  
“Mr. Salvatore, should I be worried about your stalker tendencies?” I asked playfully  
“Absolutely” He said  
The rest of dinner went by in a wave of comfort but the sexual tension was hovering above us. We talked about everything and anything and just laughed with each other. Damon told me some more playful stories about his and Stefan’s childhood and I told him about the new developments in the Matt department. We were so into each other that it scared me a little. I don’t know if I would be able to handle this slow burn passion and these strong feelings I have for Damon, but I was sure going to do my best.   
Right now Damon was telling about the property he and Alaric have chosen to place their company. According to Damon was a modern building but its architecture had an old vibe to it and I thought that that was Damon style from top to bottom.  
“So, now that you have the partner and place what are you going to do next?” I asked fascinated with is passion  
“Now we have to look for some clients. Ric worked in an advertising firm in LA so he has some contacts in the area” He said  
“I didn’t knew Ric worked in advertising...” I said genuinely surprised with this new information.  
“Yeah, he went to business school together but he wanted to go into advertising. I was trying to gain my father approval at the time so I only dreamt about it, but it was what brought Ric and me closer.”   
“I’m so glad and proud that you are pursuing your dream” I said and I could feel happy tears in the corner of my eyes  
“Me too; and we are looking for employs, so if you want a part time job just tell me and I make it happen. You know you would have special treatment for dating the CEO” He said playfully “And I would enjoy bossing you around…” his playful look turned lustful and I knew we would be able to ignore the spark for much more time.  
“I’m sure you would” I said trying to swallow my nerves “What do you say if after I give you my present we went home?” I continued  
“Sure. I was wondering if that wooden box you’ve been caring was a new workout you guys do this days’” He said  
“ahah very funny Damon. But after all of this I’m kind of insecure about my gift” I said genuinely concerned.  
“Don’t be Elena! You didn’t have to get me anything and I would still be happy… Your presence is a gift big enough.”  
“Ok, you’re making me blush. So here, take it” I said giving him the box  
“I’m sure I’m going to love it Elena, don’t worry” He said noticing my tense body  
“Open it!” I instructed  
He opened the box and took the bottle of the amber colored liquid out.  
“Bourbon? I knew I was going to love it but this? Thanks Elena…” He said eyeing the bottle with a spark on his eyes. “How did you knew I liked bourbon? And this particular brand specially?”  
“I called Alaric and he told me that the thing you love most in the world besides your car, Stefan and well, me, was bourbon. I remembered seeing this brand at you place so I found a bottle from the year you were born and I bought it” I said feeling proud of myself.  
“Thank you so much Elena… I love it!” He said placing a gentle kiss on my lips  
“You are welcome. Now, should we go home?” I said anxious to be able to act on my feelings  
“Not so fast. I have one last gift for you…” He said  
“Damon, you are killing me here? The bottle is not going to be able to top all of this gifts and the date…” I said  
“You deserve it Elena” He said picking up a package the waiter brought him and hanging it to me.  
“What is it?” I asked felling the package  
“Open it and find out” He said with a smirk  
I gently opened the wrapping paper to find a brown leather book with blank pages silver tag with an inscription in the cover which said ‘I hope all the dreams you write here can become true like mine did. Love Damon’  
I looked at Damon and a single tear escaped my eyes. He came by my side and kissed the tear away.  
“I remembered you saying that you want to be a writer and that you write on your diary every day, so I thought you were going to like it” He said  
“I love it Damon.” I said kissing him hard “Thank you” I said between or kisses  
“Let’s go home. I can’t keep my hands to myself for much longer.”  
I nodded because I couldn’t think I wanted to do besides kissing him  
We drove in a comfortable silence to his place but the air was cracking with electricity around us.  
We kept calm until his door closed behind us. Damon kissed me hard until I was pressed to the door. The chemistry we’ve been fighting came back in a full force and we can’t keep our hands away from each other.  
“God Elena, you drive me crazy” Damon said kissing my neck but I couldn’t find the words to respond. I was lost in the feelings we was invoking in me. I tried to get out of my haze and started to open is shirt. Every time a button opened to reveal his glorious chest I felt my wetness increase.  
“Stay here Elena” He said letting me go  
“Where are you going” I said and I was fully aware I was whining but I couldn’t bring myself to care  
“It’s a surprise. I’ll be right back, I promise” He said moving to his bedroom  
“Fine” I said and I went to sit by his couch.   
Five minutes passed by when we entered the living room to get me  
“Ok, it’s ready. Come here” He said extending is hand for me to take it  
I stood up and he turned me around. I saw a silk scarf in his hand and he used it to cover my eyes. The move turned me on beyond believe. After he finished tying the scarf behind my head he placed a gentle kiss in the curve of my neck and that sent a jolt of electricity down my spine. He then placed his hands in my hips and lead me into his room.  
“If you are ready you can take the scarf off.” He said resting his head on my shoulder.   
Curiosity was getting the best of me and I quickly took the scarf off my eyes to see his room surrounded with red candles. There were rose petals everywhere, in the floor, in the bed, in the dresser… It looked so romantic that I didn’t have the words to describe it. So I didn’t even tried too. I turned around and attacked Damon’s lips with a force I didn’t knew I had. Damon resisted my advances to deepen the kiss and he continued kissing me slowly but forcefully.  
“Damon…” I whined, because I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Patience kitten. This one is going to be slow” He said moving to unzip my dress while I toke his, previously opened, shirt off his shoulders.  
He stopped his actions when he saw my blood red lingerie and it was my time to smirk. He eyes almost popped out of his head.  
“You are not making it easier for me to take it slow, are you’” He asked and I saw a predatory look on his eyes  
“Nope” I said unafraid of his look because I was sure mine was equally as hungry.  
He kissed me hard and I moaned. He hands moved to where I need him and he started to tease me through my panties. The feeling was so surreal and so good I thought I was going to explode…  
He pushed me backwards until we were lying in his bed. His kissed me from my neck until my breasts. He kissed them and teased them through my lacy bra making me wetter and wetter.  
“Damon, please” I whispered  
And he heard the desperation in my voice because he slowly kissed me until where his hands were teasing me and removed my panties.  
He kissed my clit and inserted a finger inside of me moving in and out slowly.   
“More” I said and he inserted another finger and started to move harder while is tongue moved within my folds driving me higher and higher. After a few moments I was whimpering and mumbling in the bed reaching my orgasm. Damon’s fingers continued to ride me while I felt all the waves of my release.  
He then kissed all the way up to my over sensitive breasts and started to play with them, kissing and nibbling until I felt myself grew aroused again. He let go of me to remove is pants and I was ogling when I saw that he didn’t have any underwear. For the first time I saw is dick and I had to swallow hard cause it was big… I’ve never been with a guy before but I’m pretty sure Damon was bigger than most. He moved next to me once again and kissed me. I could tell he was having a hard time controlling his impulses to make this comfortable for me.   
“Are you sure?” He asked looking me in the eyes.  
I smiled and nodded because, in that moment, I was completely sure of what I was about to do, and I knew I would never regret it.   
After seeing the conviction in my eyes Damon placed himself between by legs and was hovering above me. He kissed me and I felt his erection in my stomach. I moved my hips and he grounded into the kiss. Our eyes were locked on each other when he started to enter me.   
I felt tears pick into my eyes at the intruder but I pushed the down. Once fully settled inside of me Damon stopped.  
“Are you ok?” He asked  
“Give me a second” I said smiling and he nodded.  
When the pain stopped and the pleasure toke over I rolled my hips to tell Damon he could start moving. He started out slow but after a few dissatisfied grunts on my part he speed up his thrusts.  
“Oh God Elena, you are so tight” He said  
“Is that good?”  
“It’s so, so good” He said and I could tell he was start to lose it, what was ok because I was too.  
We were rocking back and forth and I climaxed once again that night  
“That’s ok Elena. Let go. You can scream honey” Damon said and boy if I did scream.  
“Damon, Oh My God Damon” I yelled  
“Elena I’m so close” He said kissing my right breast.  
And after a three more thrusts I felt his warm seed spread inside of me and I felt like I was in heaven.  
Damon rolled off of me and pulled me to him  
“Are you ok?” He asked for the second time that night  
“More than ok. That was mind-blowing” I responded with a tired grin in my face  
“It sure was pretty spectacular” Damon said  
We stayed silence for a while trying to calm our breaths   
“Oh God Elena, we didn’t wear a condom” Damon said suddenly tense  
“Calm down Damon, I’m on the pill. It’s not the ideal but its fine” I said trying to reassure him  
“Thank God. That was stupid of me… I can’t forget it next time” He said and I smiled  
“Can we use the silk scarf next time too?” I asked  
“You liked the scarf?”  
“Uhuh” I nodded absentmindedly because the way he was caressing my hair was making me sleepy  
“Sure, but sleep now Kitten” He said and I fall asleep in Damon’s arms


	8. Confessions

Damon’s POV

I woke up really early this morning with a feeling I don’t remember ever feeling, Happiness. I was truly happy like I never have been… Even with Katherine. I lie here with a beautiful and amazing girl in my arms, thinking of all the things that have changed lately and I feel a smile in my lips. This girl, MAN, this girl is turning my world upside down and I can’t, for the life of me, feel bad about it… It was hard the idea of celebrating Valentine’s Day this year when this day have brought me nothing but pain over the years, but the thought of Elena smiling took everything else from my mind. Once I got over the initial shock all this ideas started to feel my mind of how to make this day special for Elena. And now I think is one of my favorite day of the year… Ok, maybe not my favorite because all of the bad thoughts don’t stay to far from the surface but I now have a good memory of this day.  
Once again I looked over to the angel sleeping with her head in my chest and her left arm stretched around my midsection. Her hair was covering her face so I move my hand to gently uncover her face and I saw that she was also sleeping with a smile on her lips.  
I was falling for her and I was scared like hell. I know Elena is nothing like Katherine. I mean they are kind of similar physically and they both have a fire within them but the resemblances stop there. Elena was a warm to her; you can feel it when you talk to her or when she smiles. Katherine has a femme fatale vibe, it’s alluring to must men but after a while you are bound to get burned.  
Katherine is sex on legs but nothing more than that, nothing you could find attractive. Elena however is funny and sweet and kind but she is also a cat on the bed; I know it was her first time and I was preparing for the clumsiness and awkwardness but she surprised me once again. She matched my every move, she took everything I gave her but she also gave me everything she had, and she fitted me like a glove. I think she was made for me and I was praying to all the saints I knew for be able to give her everything she deserves.  
As my thoughts run 10miles a second I feel movement in my chest and I looked over to Elena. She was the cutest sight ever. Her hold tightens on me and I saw her eyes close forming a frown and a wrinkle in her nose. When she realized the morning light was not going away she finally opened her eyes and started to look around her until her gaze locked with mine and a grin (that I’m sure matched mine) spread on her lips.  
“Hi” she said with a sleeping voice  
“Hello kitten. How did you sleep?” I asked  
“Like a rock”  
“Yeah I kind of figured that, by the way you were snoring… “I lied wanting to see her blushing. And like clockwork, there it was, the beautiful blush I have ever seen.  
“I do not snore” she said lightly slapping my chest  
“I know what I heard! But I understand… I did tired you out last night” I smirked and she blushed even more.  
“I’m joking kitten” I said when I saw that she was trying not to look me in the eyes and without a smile in her face  
“I know you are” she said faking a smile “I’m just going to the bathroom, ok?” she said quietly and I knew something wasn’t right so I hold her wrist and made her look at me. I saw a glint of tears in her eyes and I was starting worry. Did I do something for me? Wasn’t last night as amazing to her as it was for me? Did I hurt her?  
“Elena, what’s wrong? Did I do something? Honey tell me what is wrong please…” I plead with her and she looked away from me  
“Can I ask you something?” she whispered  
“Anything kitten” I said  
“Was I any good? I mean, last night, was I good?” she said timidly  
“Why are you asking this Elena?” I asked trying to understand if I gave any indication I hadn’t liked last night  
“Because you are you, Damon. You have slept with a lot of women, you are a sex god, you are amazing Damon. And I’m just a high school girl who was a virgin until tomorrow. I know you don’t want me just for sex, but I also know that it’s a big part of who you are. It’s how you express yourself, and if I don’t measure up… I’m just afraid of letting you down…” she explained  
I pulled her against me until I could hold her in a tight embrace. She was having exactly the same worries I was having but for complete opposite motives. I was afraid of letting her down emotionally and she was afraid of disappointing me sexually, what couldn’t be more far from the truth.  
“Elena, last night was by far, the best night of my life. Yeah, I like sex, a lot, but I knew you would rock my world the first time you stood up to me. If I wouldn’t knew you were a virgin I would never guess for last night. You were amazing Elena. I’m not going to apologize for sleeping around before I meet you. It was because of all those other girls that I can say you are the best I have ever had and probably ever will. We made love last night, it wasn’t a quick fuck, it wasn’t sex, it was love plain and simple” I said looking into her eyes to see the sadness and insecurity fly away from them.  
“I’m sorry Damon. I’m being pathetic” she said against my chest.  
“It’s ok. It’s natural. Now I want a good morning kiss please…” I said and she smile  
“Since you asked so gently…” she smirked and leaned over for a kiss.  
The kiss started up gentle and playful but soon changed into a passionate kiss. Come on, we were both naked and with our hormones running around freely…  
“Do you want to take a bath with me?” I asked breaking the kiss  
“Can’t we do it later?” She asked maintaining eye contact with my lips. I chuckled at her eagerness.  
“Nope kitten. You haven’t been up yet but I’m sure you are sore and I don’t want to make it worse. So I’m going to prepare a hot bath for two so your muscles can relax and heal and then I’m going to show you the stars time and time again” I said and I knew my eyes were full of lust because my hard on was becoming really painful.  
Elena looked over at me with a suspicious look on her face and she stood up. I had to contain a laugh when I saw her wince when she tried to walk.  
“I think you are right” she said blushing once again.  
“Stay here kitten. I’m going to prepare a bath for us” I said and walked over to the bathroom.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD  
Elena’s POV  
I lied down on the bed after I saw Damon enter the bathroom. It looked like I was living a dream. I was probably this feeling that made me freak out earlier; this looked too good to be true. After I met Damon my live turned around completely and besides the accident it was going insanely good. If I thought I was blessed last night just proved it to me. Even the ache between my legs is a reminder of the magnificent night we spent together.  
“What are you thinking kitten?” I heard Damon asked.  
I immediately smiled and turned to look at him leaning against the door frame with a smirk in his lips. His eyes were shining with unspoken happiness and my heart swelled with the sight in front of me. This man chose me, I’m the one who put that shine on his eyes. God, I’m feeling pretty good right now. And maybe that’s why I gained confidence to stand up, completely naked and walk to him. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his body completely against mine. I kissed him sedutivly and I felt his arousal press against my stomach. I trailed kisses along his jaw until I toke his earlobe in my mouth. I played with it and nibbled on it until I felt Damon’s body tense up and his breath coming in hard gasps.  
“I’m just think of all the stars you are going to make me see” I said taking his idea from earlier.  
“You are not making it easy for me to take care of you” he said kissing my neck.  
“Good” I said smirking and pushing him away. I walked into the bathroom and I felt his eyes on me, because of that I swayed my lips a little bit and I heard him groan from his place in the door frame.  
“You little minx” He said and I turned around and smirked. I step in the bathtub and the hot water was doing wonders against my swollen muscles. I breathed a content sight when I lay completely in the tub.  
“How are you feeling?” Damon asked  
“Deliciously sore” I said and he smiled.  
I moved a little backwards to give Damon room in front of me. We said like this for a while just looking to each other.  
“I’m so happy you are here” Damon said  
“Me too”   
“Give me your feet” He said and I gave him an inquiring look “I’m going to massage them” He answered my unspoken question.  
He begun to massage my feet, first the left, than the right, and I let out a few moans because of his talented hands.  
“Elena, if you keep that up I’m not going to be able to hold himself for much longer” He said, eyes filed with lust.  
“Then don’t” I said moving closer to him “I’m much better now and I bet you can make me feel even better” I whispered next to his lips and moved my legs to straddle him. I could feel his erection pressing my thigh and I move against it.  
“Good Elena, you drive me crazy” He moaned and I chuckled.  
“I know the feeling” I whispered in his ear.  
I moved my hips slowly, the aching between my legs growing. Damon kissed me passionately until I moaned. He placed kisses along my jaw and earlobe. He then took my right nipple in his mouth kissing him, liking it, sucking it and nibbling it. My mind was running around and all I could think and feel was Damon’s mouth and hard on so next to where I needed it.  
I pulled Damon’s head up so I could kiss him and our eyes lock. I needed him, I was on fire and only Damon could help me out. However, when I moved so he could enter me Damon stopped me and I groan in frustration.   
“Please Damon…” I whimpered rolling my hips harder  
“What do you want baby?” Damon asked me “I want you to tell me what you need”.   
I blushed with the idea of vocalizing my needs but it also turned me on. Our eyes locked once again and the sparkle in his eyes made all of my worries go away.  
“I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me” I said  
“Your wish is my command” Damon said and placed is dick at my entrance. He entered me with on quick movement and I moan in pleasure.  
“God I love it when you are vocal” Damon said but it was more like an animalistic groan.  
I was in control and God was I loving it. I started slow but I began to speed up the pace. Damon placed his hands in my hips and matched my every move. He began to play with my nipples.  
We were moving at what was like supernatural speed and I was feeling the tightness in the bottom of my stomach.  
“Damon, harder” I said and Damon groan but started to slam me harder.  
“Oh Damon, it’s it, don’t stop, please don’t stop” I said almost seeing stars  
“Elena, you feel so good. I’m so close” Damon said  
“Me to, oh baby your fucking me so good” I said as Damon started to rub my clit.  
After just a few more thrusts I exploded in a mixture of sensations.  
“Oh my God, oh my Damon, Fuck” I said riding the waves of my orgasm with Damon still thusting inside of me.  
After four more thrusts Damon released in side of me and we both were trying to catch our breath.  
“This will never get old” I chuckled against Damon’s neck  
“I agree” Damon said kissing the top of my head  
We stayed like this for a while, just tangled in each other, with him still inside of me. It was pure bliss.  
“Elena” Damon whispered and I looked up to meet his eyes. They were sparkling with happiness and my heart stopped for a moment  
“I Love you” I whispered and Damon tensed beneath me. I regret saying that so soon and rejection start to fill my heart. Trying to fight the tears of my eyes I made a move to try and stand up but Damon stopped my movements by grabbing my wrists and pushing me down again. I groaned because these movements caused for his dick to move inside of me.   
I was avoiding Damon’s face because I couldn’t face the humiliation. However Damon was having none of that and he grabbed my face so I would face him in time to see a huge smile on his face and sparkles in his eyes.  
“Damon please let me just go” I said when I couldn’t read the smile on his face. Was he happy that I said it but he didn’t felt the same? Why doesn’t he say something? By now I couldn’t contain the tears in my eyes.  
“Elena wait!” Damon said once again stopping my movements  
“Damon please…”  
“Say it again!” Damon instructed   
“Gosh Damon, don’t you think I’m humiliated enough? I told you I love you when clearly you don’t feel the same and you don’t even say anything…” I’m going to go home.  
“Please Elena, look at me” He said and by the tone in his voice I had to do as he asked.  
“Trust me Elena, please” He said, his smile was gone but the sparkle in his eyes and the confidence in them still remain “Say it again” he asked.  
I suck up my pride and looked in to his eyes. I had to take this leap of faith. No regrets, which is what new Elena is all about right?  
“I love you Damon Salvatore” I said looking right in his eyes and his smile crept right back into his place. God, is he going to say something, in this millennium?  
“I love you too” Damon finally responded and my heart was beating out of my chest.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t responded right away but I thought I was dreaming. I don’t deserve you Elena, and you saying it to me… I was waiting for the other shoe to drop” Somewhere in the middle of his rambling a huge grin spread across my face, all of the humiliation forgotten. He said he love me! Damon Salvatore, sex god extraordinaire, loves me. I could do cartwheels right now.  
“Damon, shut up” I said and kissed him hard.   
“I love you Damon, and you do deserve me. You are a great guy; you are funny, and smart and considerate. You deserve me, and I love you. “I said confidently  
“I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you” He said  
“Let’s finish taking a bath and then we can make love again and again until we can’t walk anymore” I whispered in his ear.  
“Uhm that sound’s good but I’m adding breakfast to the mix. Don’t want you to faint in the middle of a round”. He smirked  
“I agree”  
We got up from the bath tune and turned on the shower. We washed one another but our actions weren’t driven by sexual electricity. That particular hunger was satiated by now, for now all of our actions were affectionate and gentle. We were in a bubble of serenity and love.  
After our shower Damon made us breakfast but it wasn’t before long that our libidos spoke louder and our breakfast lay forgotten in the kitchen table.  
We made love for hours in almost every surface of Damon’s apartment until we couldn’t walk anymore.  
“I wish we could stay here forever” Damon said as we laid on his bed.  
“I know but we have to get up. I told my parents we would meet them on time for the Valentine’s Day parade” I said to Damon’s chest  
“I know, but I wish we didn’t” Damon whined.  
After a few attempts of getting me back to the bed, we got up and go ready to go meet my parents.  
“Hello darling” my mom greeted me in front of the Mystic Grill  
“Hi mom” “Hello Mrs. Gilbert” Damon and I said  
“Hi Damon. Who was your date? Did you like it Honey?” My mom asked me  
“I loved it mom. How was your date with Dad? Where is Dad anyway?” I asked surprise to find my mother alone in front of the grill  
“He went to the office to take care of a few things, he will be right back. Our date was wonderful darling. Your father is a very romantic man” My mom said with a huge grin in her face. It warmed my heart that after all this years they still had a strong and passionate marriage. It gave me hope for the future.  
“I’m glad you two had fun mom, you guys deserve it.” I said.  
“Mrs. Gilbert, do you know where Jeremy is? I wanted to know how his date went” Damon asked  
“Damon I’ve told you to call me Miranda. Jeremy called me a few minutes ago. He and Anna are almost here. She is excited that we are all going to have lunch together”  
“I’m excited to meet her too. Jeremy is so into this girl” I said  
Fifteen minutes later the six of us were sited in a booth at the grill. My mom, Jeremy and Damon were in one side of the booth while my father, Anna and I were sited in front of them.  
“So Jeremy are you going to tell me what you did for your date with Anna” I asked  
“I think maybe Anna should tell you” Jeremy said. Our table looked like a table of crazy people; the six of us were wearing a foolish grin on out faces.  
“Yes please do tell Anna” My mom said  
“Well, Jeremy took me on a carriage ride for mystic falls, then he toke me to a French place in the outskirts of town. The food there was amazing by the way. Then we went for a walk to a nearby farm where we laid in a blanket surrounded by candles and we stayed looking to the stars and just talking” Anna reported and Jeremy blushed not liking the spotlight  
“Oh your blushing Jer, that’s so cute” I said  
“Dude, that’s so lame” Damon said smirking  
“Shut up Damon. You are only scared I’m going to take the prize of the best date ever from you” Jeremy said  
“Not happening” Damon responded  
“Of course not, because that prize belongs to me” My father stated and we all begaun to laugh.  
We spent the rest of our lunch playing and goofing around.  
“Guys, I want to have a family dinner tonight, ok? Damon, Anna, you guys don’t mind do you? I want to have a night with my two children like we haven’t in a while.” My mom said and I have to confess I was disappointed. I wasn’t ready to be a part of Damon for too long, which is ridiculous because he went for LA for a week. But after our first time and our love confections I was so comfortable and safe around him…   
“Yeah Miranda it’s ok. Actually I have to talk with Ric about some things for the company” Damon said but I saw the disappointment in his eyes.  
“Sure Mrs. Gilbert I don’t mind” Anna responded equally disappointed  
“Anna dear call me Miranda please” My mom said  
“Of course Miranda” Anna said.  
We spent the rest of the day walking around town enjoying the festivities.  
“So are you really going to Ric’s tonight?” I asked  
“Yup, but I would trade it for you if I could. But I understand that your parents need to spend some time alone with you guys. Your mother has been trying really hard to stop controlling you and I think you should try and enjoy your time with them.” Damon said  
“I know I’m going to have fun tonight. I will miss you though” I said  
“Me too baby” Damon said  
“Oh God I sound like a needy girlfriend, don’t I? I’m sorry Damon…” I said embarrassed  
“You don’t sound like a needy girlfriend Elena, you are an awesome girlfriend. But even if you did you would be MY needy girlfriend” Damon said pulling me in for a kiss.

Later that night the four of us were sited around the dinner table.  
“So, dad and I have something to tell you” My mom said  
“What is it?” I asked  
“Your father and I are going on a cruise until Portugal” My mom said  
“That’s great mom” I said  
“Yeah, way to go dad” Jeremy said  
“When are you leaving?” I asked  
“Tomorrow. The cruise is for a month, and I know its short notice but we realized we need some time to ourselves and you guys are all grown up so we can finally go” My mom said with a worried look on her face. I knew it must be really hard for my mom to let us be alone like this.  
“Mom it is ok. We are not children anymore so we can fend for ourselves” I said  
“I know you can. But I called Jenna to stay with you guys so I could be more relaxed, ok?”  
“Yeah, we love Aunt Jenna. But we are going to behave mom” Jeremy said  
“I know you are. Anyway, Jenna has something to do this weekend so she is coming on Monday. You are having the house for yourselves for two days so I’m trusting you here, ok? No parties, no fights, ok?”  
“Yeah mom. We won’t do anything wrong I promise” I said  
“Come on Miranda, the kids are responsible. They are going to be good honey” My father said.  
We talked and played games all night long like a true family night.

The next day I heard my parents leaving the house really early in the morning but sleep spoke lauder and I returned to dream land.  
I woke up again at 10am with my phone ringing.  
“Good Morning Kitten” Damon’s voice said  
“Morning Damon” I said sleepily  
“Did I wake you? I’m sorry Elena. Go back to sleep, I call you later, ok?” Damon said and I woke up.  
“No, I’m up. I called you last night but it went to voice mail” I said  
“I know, I was at Ric’s and my battery died. I only saw your call when I got home and I didn’t want to wake you.” He explained.  
“Ok, what are you doing right now?” I asked  
“Nothing much, just chilling in my bed wishing you were here…” he said  
“Do you want to come over?” I asked  
“Aren’t you parent’s home?” He asked  
“Nope, but I explain it later” I said  
“Ok, I’m on my way” Damon said and I heard the excitement in his voice.  
“Ok see you soon” I said  
“ok, I love you” Damon said and my grin grew.  
“I love you to, bye”  
One hour later I was sitting by the couch with Damon, freshly shower and telling him the latest news.  
“So your parents are traveling for a month and you guys are here alone for two days?” Damon asked  
“Yup. So what did you and Ric decided last night?” I asked  
“Nothing much. We’ve been spreading the word about our company and we have some new clients and some people who want to invest in our company.” Damon said  
“That’s great Damon, I know you guys are going to be great” I said when Damon’s phone begun to ring.  
“Speaking of the Devil… It’s Ric” Damon said answering is phone  
“Well hello Ric, missed me so soon?” Damon said and I smiled imagining Ric’s answer. However Damon’s face quickly changed and I wished I could listen to the all conversation and not just Damon’s side.  
“Calm down Ric. What happened?” Damon asked  
“I thought you said it looked legit Ric. He can’t do this Ric! How can you not see it?” Damon said with a furious look in his face.  
“Fine Ric, we found out in time. I know it was not your fault, I’m just pissed...” Damon said trying to contain is anger. I was starting to fell scared. I never saw Damon so upset before and I didn’t liked it.  
“I’ll deal with it, Ric. Bye” Damon said hanging up but dialing another number.  
I gave him a confused look but he gave me a quick and short smile and asked me to wait for a moment. I knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t good, and Damon was not happy.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Damon yelled at the phone  
“Do you think I wouldn’t find out? Do you think I’m so bad at my job that I would find you out?” Damon kept asking pacing across the room  
“No, I don’t care what you think. Why do you want to sabotage me? Why do you like seeing me down? Creating a ghost company to invest in my company? Really? That’s low, even for you? What am I saying; this is not even low enough for you!” Damon yelled at the phone  
“I don’t care about you. You could be dead for all I care but stop messing with my life. Stop trying to ruin my life.” Damon was still pacing back and forth and I was starting to figure out what was happening.  
“Sure you do. I don’t care! You can’t threaten me. Have a nice life father!” Damon said hanging up the phone.  
This was not going to be pretty…


	9. What the Hell is Happening?

“Damon? Damon are you ok?” I asked when Damon continued to look to the wall five minutes after he finished his conversation with his father. I was starting to feel worried with what this might be doing to him. I walked over to him and started doing soothing patterns on his back until he looked at me. When he did my heard broke a little because his face and mostly is eyes were sad and lost. He looked like a little boy that just lost everything and didn’t know what to do.  
I hugged him with as most passion as I could to try push that look away from his face. We stayed like that for several minutes until I felt him relax under my touch, and when I looked to his face again the despair had disappeared but the sadness was still there.   
Without saying a word Damon kissed me with a force I never felt before. It was not a soft, romantic, playful kiss.   
We started to move backwards until my knees hit the bed and we fall down. The make out session heated up quite fast and soon we were both shirtless and kissing each other body’s.   
“Damon, wait” I said breathless and tried to push him away.  
“Elena, please” He said and by the look in his face I could see that he needed this. He needed the connection, the passion, the ecstasy of sex. I didn’t knew long about what happened with his father but by what I could tell his father had, once again, tried to destroyed him and he needed to feel he wasn’t alone anymore, he needed to feel he had someone, he had to let some of that angriness out of his body. I knew it would be the first time we had sex in the true since of the word, it wouldn’t be all love and care, it would be about a connection; but I also knew I had to do this for him. And as I understood that I pulled him back to me and kissed him with all the feeling I had for him, this time it could be about sex but I was show him how much I love him. At first he tried to turn the kiss around, like the thought of having someone loving him was too much for him to handle right now, but I didn’t back down and I continued with the kiss until I felt his anger calm down.  
We finished undressing each other with a bound new force and soon we were both naked in my bed, Damon on top of me. Even with all his emotions running around at the surface he still looked at me to ask for my permission and my smile was enough.  
He entered me forcefully and I screamed. Our pace was fast and rough and I was reaching nirvana in a second. Damon followed suit a few moments after me and we were lying breathless side by side in my bed. Even sex had an emotional side when it came to us. It was impossible to not have feelings involved when we were together.  
Finally I felt Damon relax and pull me into his embrace.  
“Thank you” Damon breathed  
“What for?” I asked confused about what I had done worth of his appreciation  
“For, just being here for me; for agreeing having sex with me when you saw I needed it with no questions asked” he explained  
“I love you” was my only response when I turned to kiss him gently  
“I love you too” He said with a small smile in his face  
“Do you what to talk about what happened? You don’t need to” I said  
“It’s ok, I don’t want to keep anything from you, and after what you just did for me I should tell you” He said looking to the ceiling. I knew he was trying to maintain his emotions on check. I just stayed silent and waited for him to talk.  
“So, you know that Alaric and I were looking for clients and maybe have some associates in the company. A couple of days ago, a company contacted us interested in buying a part of the company. It would be a small part of the company and Alaric and I would still have the majority of the actions, but it was a part big enough to have some power in the company. Alaric checked the company out and it looked legist. I told Alaric to dig a little bit dipper in the company because by intuition told me too but I was seriously hopping we would find anything. The phone call I had earlier with Alaric was him telling me that he did some more digging and that the company was a ghost company that belonged to my father” Damon said and released a breath  
“What did your father said when you confronted him?” I asked  
“He said that he was trying to make emends and help me out. He said he was my father and he had a right to help me succeed. Basically he was trying to play the loving father card but when that didn’t worked he told me he would only leave me alone if I agree to have a family dinner with them” Damon said  
“And are you going to agree to that?” I asked  
“Nope, I don’t believe his knew found caring and I don’t think I could be in the same room with him and that bitch”  
“Damon don’t you think you should try and hear him out? Who knows, maybe he really is sorry… Can you live with the doubt?” I asked gently so I wouldn’t upset him.  
“I don’t know if I can do it, Lena. I don’t know if I can…” He whispered burying his head in the curve of my neck.  
“It’s up to you. I’ll back you up anyway” I said petting his hair. After a while his phone was ringing again and I tensed at the sound  
“What can possibly be now” Damon asked rhetorically stretching to grab his phone from the floor.  
“What is it Stefan?” Damon asked on the phone and I relaxed knowing it was Stefan.  
“I’m at Elena’s why?” ”Yes, it’s true. I’m surprised he told you.” “No way in hell Stefan. I’m not doing what he asked” Damon continued to say on the phone “Come on Stef, that’s not fair.” ”Stefan you don’t know what happened and I don’t want you to find out like this” Damon said and his look told me Stefan was trying to make him go to dinner with his father “I know Stefan and I’m sorry but come on…” “Fine, ok. But listen do this baby bro, if I’m doing this I’m doing it for you and your faith that we can still be a family, but I don’t promise to behave if he start to attack me.” “Ok Stefan, but I’m not to blame if she runs to the hills after our little family show…” “Ok Stefan, see you later, bye” Damon said hanging up.  
“What did Stefan want?” I asked  
“He guilt tricked me to do there for dinner tonight?” Damon said with a weird but relaxed face  
“How did he manage to do that?” I smirked happy that the mood was lighter  
“He told me he wanted to have an united family and that he was tired of picking sides. He gave me two choices, I could tell him the true story about what happened or I could go to dinner with them” Damon said  
“Why didn’t you choose the first one?” I asked genuinely surprise he would agree with the dinner.  
“Because I don’t want Stefan to stop admiring his father. I know closing us in the same room is not the smartest idea to keep the truth hidden but I’m hoping it won’t come to that” He said and I knew he was trying to do well by his brother  
“You are an amazing brother. I’m sure the dinner will be fine and you know I’m just one phone call away” I said and Damon suddenly stood up like I burned him  
“You are not going?” He asked like it’s the strangest thing ever  
“Do you want me to? I don’t want to make things worse” I said  
“I need you there Elena. I don’t think I can face them without you by my side. Stefan is going to bring some girl he likes so you won’t be alone. Please” He asked and I couldn’t say no.  
“Ok, I will but we have to get up and I need to decide what to wear” I said getting up  
“I’m going to take a shower” I said  
“Care for some company? To save water and all…” Damon said with a smirk.  
“If you were quick… I guess we can manage that” I said happy that we were back to normal.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD  
The drive to Giuseppe’s house was a long and tense one and the mood from earlier returned with a full force.  
The house was huge, the external was made of brick and it had a mysterious look about it.  
“It’s beautiful Damon” I said gasping about the house  
“Yeah it is. It used to be a boarding house in times. My mother loved this house; she must be rolling in her grave to know the house is in the hands of that bitch now”  
“Shouldn’t we get in?” I asked and we get out of the car.  
“Just wait a second please” Damon said  
“Are you ok?” I asked and he kissed me  
“I just needed that. You look beautiful tonight” He said taking a step back so he could check me out and I blushed. I was wearing a red blouse and a black pencil skirt with a knee long black boots with 10inches heels.  
“Are you sure? I know you don’t care about your father but I still want him to like me” I said and I only realized my mistake to late.  
“I’m sure he will Elena. He really liked the last one…” Damon said angry again.  
“Damon, I didn’t…” I started but he stopped me “Let’s just get this over with” and started walking to the door.  
Great, now we were going to face his father angry with each other. This is so not going to end well.  
Damon opened the door for me and he didn’t even tried to hide the angry look on his face. We walked in to find Stefan and a blonde girl in front of the fire place. Stefan saw us and smiled.  
“Damon you made it. I was thinking you wouldn’t come” Stefan said hugging his brother  
“Yeah the night is still young, I can still go away” Damon said  
“But you won’t” Stefan said and come to welcome me.  
“Elena, Damon, this one is Rebekah, my girlfriend” Stefan said with a grin on his face  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Elena, Damon’s girlfriend” I said to the blonde girl that looked like she was inside the wolves den, but to tell the truth, so was I.  
Damon gave the girl a quick hello but even I was impressed with his coldness.  
“Nice to meet you, Stefan had told me all about you guys” The girl said nicely. I think I’m going to like her.  
“Damon, you came” I heard a male voice say behind us and Damon’s demeanor tensed even more.  
“Hello father” Damon said turning around and I copied his moves.  
Damon’s father was tall and handsome. He had brown hair with a few white ones denouncing his age.  
“My two sons have found themselves some beautiful girls” Giuseppe said and I knew Damon was getting angrier. This was not going well. I grabbed Damon’s arms and I felt him relax, he might by upset with me but I meant it when I said I had his back, and I knew he appreciated that I was there.  
“Dad, this is Rebekah” Stefan said introducing his girlfriend but I knew that Damon was not going to do the same, so I squeezed his arm to reassure him and went to his father.  
“I’m Elena, Damon’s girlfriend” I said politely while I shook his hand. By my cold demeanor he could tell I knew the truth.  
“It’s nice to meet you Elena” he said and I smiled going back to my place next to Damon.  
“Who is making such noise” a female voice said from the stairs and we all looked over. The girl I assumed was Katherine was a brunette with perfectly manicure and hair.  
“Damon you are here!” she said acting like she was an old friend and the sight made me sick. She rushed to Damon but he pushed her away.  
“You look the same Kat” Damon said  
“Thanks” she said but I knew Damon didn’t mean it as a compliment.  
“And how should you be?” Katherine asked me trying to look nice but I could see the calculating look in her eyes.  
“I’m Elena” I started but Damon grabbed my hand and pull me to him.  
“She is my girlfriend” Damon said protectively. I knew Damon statement was meant to say I was off limits to Katherine but the look in her eyes told me it did the exact opposite.  
“Katherine, this is Rebekah my girlfriend; Becks this is Katherine my stepmom” Stefan said and I could tell he was not the biggest fan of Katherine.  
“Nice to meet you” Katherine said to the blonde girl.  
“You too Mrs. Salvatore” Rebekah said. And Damon tensed when Rebekah called Katherine his mother’s name.  
“Pierce, Katherine’s name is Pierce” Giuseppe said coldly like that too had affected him.  
“Yes, like my dear husband said, I’m Pierce. I hadn’t changed my name.” She said and I knew she was upset about Giuseppe outburst.  
“Let’s eat” Stefan said and we all moved to the dinner table.  
Dinner was weird to say the least. Giuseppe and Katherine were sited front to front at the head of the table; Stefan and Rebekah were sited on one side while Damon and I were in the other. Giuseppe was trying to start small talk with Damon but he stopped his advances all the time.  
“So, Damon how did your interest for advertise come from?” Giuseppe asked  
“I’m interested in that since high-school, but you would know that if you care” Damon said and I squeezed is knee in a comfort manner. After that Giuseppe stayed silent but Katherine started to attack.  
“How did you two meet?” Katherine asked Damon and he was about to give a quick retort when I stopped him.  
“We met on a party” I said  
“On a party… How, appropriate.” She said  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Damon asked  
“Nothing is just that every fling start in a party. But they usually end in the same night…” She said I had to contain my anger.  
“You know all about flings don’t you Katherine? Didn’t you used to be in those kinds of parties, but as a waitress?” Damon said and I suppressed a smile  
“No need to be rude Damon. If I remember correctly you used to like girls like that…”  
“Katherine, that’s enough!” Giuseppe said  
“Come on dear, I’m just telling it like it is” Katherine said with a smirk and I have to wonder how Damon could ever like her.  
“I must say Damon your standards used to be higher, it’s such a shame…” Katherine said.  
“I don’t know why you say that. His standards apparently weren’t that good to begin with, for what I’m saying it was impossible for him to go any lower…” I said and Damon chuckled. Katherine’s face reddened in anger and even Giuseppe has a small smile on his face. The only ones that stayed the same were Stefan and Rebekah that stood there with a confused look on their faces.  
“Oh you’re fierce… Damon always liked the sassy ones” Katherine responded  
“Oh Kat you don’t have a clue about what I like about Elena. No clue” Damon said looking Katherine dead in the eyes.  
“Oh I seem to remember things you used to like…” Katherine said with a smirk back in place.  
“Look, Katherine, you can stop the act because I see right through you. I know you Kat, better than anyone in this house, so you can stop trying to affect me. You are incredible… Do you really think I would fall for your crap? Come on Katherine, you are a lot of things but you were never dumb…” Damon defended me.  
“You were always weak Damon. You really thought I loved you didn’t you? You are right, I was never dumb, and that is how I ended up with you. But like I told you before you are weak and pathetic. You are a poor excuse for a man… Got to say you are really fun in bed” Katherine said and even I was shocked with her words. I looked over to Damon to see that her words affected him.  
“Oh my God, how can you say that with a straight face? How could you had Damon for so long and not know him at all? You are the bitch that traded the son for the father. That doesn’t make you smart that makes you a whore. That’s right you can fool everyone here but all I can see is a cheap whore who likes to think she can pretend to be something else just because she has nice clothes… If you ask me I think Damon is better off without you in his life, but I’m biased so… I agree with one thing you said though, he is great in bed but I’m sure he never was with you like he is with me” I said faking confidence.   
“Can someone explain what is happening here?” Stefan asked with an open mouth next to Rebekah but he was interrupted by Katherine who was trying to make a comeback.   
“Katherine stop!” Giuseppe said  
“No! This little girl can’t come into my house and insult me!” Katherine said.  
“This house is not yours Katherine, it’s mine” Giuseppe said  
“Darling, what’s the matter with you? I’m your wife!” Katherine said shocked by her husband outburst, but frankly, so were all of us.  
“Let’s drop the act Katherine. You’ve lost and you know it” Giuseppe said to Katherine.  
“Don’t you dare Giuseppe!” Katherine growled   
“You can’t threaten me anymore Katherine. It’s over…” Giuseppe said with a smile  
“It’s not over until I say it’s over. Think about what is in stake Giuseppe” Katherine said and I could swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.  
“I think I’m going to call your bluff. Go pack your things! I want to wake up tomorrow with you gone” Giuseppe said and the four of us just stared at the show with our mouths opened.  
“You will be sorry!” Katherine said storming out of the room.  
“Can someone explain me what just happened?” Stefan asked once again  
We stayed sited around the table and Damon told the story to Stefan. Giuseppe kept his face buried in his hands and in the end both, Stefan and Rebekah, were in shocked.  
“I have to digest this; I’m going to take Becka home…” Stefan said but Giuseppe stopped him  
“Later son, I have to talk you two and explain” Giuseppe said and Stefan agreed  
“Look, don’t think that just because you finally realized who Katherine was, that I’m going to forgive you…” Damon said pushing the surprise away and letting anger surface once again.  
“Let me explain, please… If in the end you still want to cut me out of your life I won’t stop you.” Giuseppe pleaded with his son.  
“Ok, let’s hear it.” Damon said  
“When you brought her to the house I actually liked Katherine. She was strong, beautiful and fierce, I thought she was good for you, but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you to break up with her just to challenge me. After a while Katherine started to seduce me and I kept turning her down and I just convinced myself that I was imagining it and that she was just trying to gain my approval. One day you were out and she came to find me in the library, she started to cry and saying that she felt so alone cause you were never around and she tried to kiss me. I realized her game and turned her down. I told her that I was never a good Dad but I could never do that to you when I knew you were so in love with her. So she threaten me, she told me that if I didn’t marry her she was going to get pregnant of you and that she was going to bring you down as much has she could. She said that maybe she would killed the child and make it look like an ‘accident’ so you would feel guilty and stay with her. I know you and you were so in love with her that I knew you would do what she wanted. I agreed to marry her without a prenup and with the threat that if I would ever to leave her she would go for you, marry you and drag you down. Until now I couldn’t risk it, but I can see you love Elena and that you would never take Katherine back” Giuseppe finished and once again we were all dumbstruck.  
“Dad but if you divorce her you will lose half of everything” Stefan stated  
“I don’t care Stefan, it was never about the money. It was always about Damon safety. I just want that woman gone” Giuseppe said.  
“I don’t know what to think” Damon said staring at the wall  
“Damon, I’m sorry” Giuseppe said and I squeezed Damon’s hand.  
“I know you are, but I just have to think about what just happened. Even if I can find in my heart to forgive you for this, Katherine was just the tip of our problems and I can’t see the excuse you have for those ones” Damon said moving to leave.  
“Son please” Giuseppe said trying to reason with Damon.  
“Mr. Salvatore just let him digest this new information. He can’t decide anything right now.” I said and followed Damon.  
In the car the silence was heavy but not angry.   
“I’m sorry” Damon said  
“What for?” I asked wanting to know why he was sorry. I was still a little hurt by the fact that he was mad at me for my little sleep up when he knew I didn’t mean it, but after a night like this I wouldn’t confront him about it.  
“I’m sorry I was angry with you… You didn’t mean it and it was stupid of me” He said  
“Are you always going to act like that when I say something wrong?” I asked  
“No, I promise you I won’t. I was stressed and I dropped my anger in you. I’m really sorry. I didn’t deserved you defending me after that” He said with his eyes on the road  
“I told you I had your back and I meant it. I’m always going to protect you, even from yourself” I said squeezing his hand  
“I love you” Damon said that heavy with emotion.  
“I love you too” I said and I knew we were ok.  
“Where do you want to go?” He asked and there was only one place I wanted to go  
“Where ever you go” I said and I saw Damon grin  
We drove to his place with a feeling I never felt before. It was bigger than us and it wasn’t the usual sexual attraction, it was like we were connected on a deeper level.  
We entered his bedroom and Damon gave me a t-shirt so I could change clothes.  
“Can we just sleep tonight?” Damon asked and he looked nervous to about looking so vulnerable. Well it was true that we never used his bed without any kind of sexual act but I found it cute that he would be nervous about just sleeping with me.  
“Sure, whatever you need. I’m just going to text Jer to tell him I’m sleeping here tonight” I said  
That night we slept tangled up in each other’s bodies just seeking comfort and waiting for the night events to fade away.


	10. Clean Slate

Damon’s POV

I woke up really early this morning and I’ve being trying to make sense of every thoughts and feelings running through me. Elena is sleeping quietly next to me and the sight makes me feel calmer every time my head starts to feel too crowded.  
I was a dick for her last night and she stand up for me and she supported me when I needed her. The truth is I never liked anyone seeing me vulnerable and I never thought I would ask a woman to spend the night just sleeping, but with Elena, I just want to spend everything with her. I want her to know everything about me and I want to know her more and more each day. She had the motives to be mad at me last night but she knew I couldn’t take any more problems anytime soon. That train of thought brings me to these new developments with my father. What the fuck am I going to do now? Am I supposed to treat him like nothing happened? I have to admit that the motives between my father’s and Katherine’s weeding toke me by surprise, I never thought she could be like that. Everything about her that made me fall in love with her is now what makes me hate her. But I have to question if my father couldn’t find any loophole after so many years. Was he right when he said I wouldn’t believe him if he told me the truth? Probably I wouldn’t believe him; I was that blind about Katherine. Did I change that much since I met Elena? If I did, looking to the sleeping beauty next to me, I wouldn’t change a thing.  
I felt Elena move next to me and I forgot all of my worries so I could see me girlfriend wake up. God I love that word…  
“You can sleep a little bit more kitten. It’s early.” I said caressing her sleepy face.  
“That’s ok. Good morning.” She said giving me a smile. I knew she was still tired but she wanted to know if I was ok, after everything.  
“Good morning kitten” I said pulling her closer to me and kiss her forehead. I didn’t even have to force a smile on my face, it didn’t matter all the problems I have, every time I see her, a grin makes its way to my face.  
“How are you?” she asked with her head on my chest, her eyes burning into mine.  
“I don’t know” I said honestly  
“Do you want to talk? I don’t mind listen to you… Or I could call Stefan” Elena said.  
“No, I don’t want to talk to Stefan without knowing what to do. He is my baby brother, he doesn’t need the weight of my problems. I love talking to you kitten but I don’t know what to say or think about this…” I said quietly. I was not going to have an anger attack and be unfair to Elena again.  
“Let’s start slow. Did you believe what your father told you last night?” Elena asked  
“I do. I never thought I would say this but this is something Katherine would do.” I responded.  
“Do you think you can get pass this and have some type of relationship with your father?” Elena continued to ask serenely. She was trying to make me organize my thoughts and make me come to a conclusion but I don’t know if that is going to happen.  
“I don’t know Elena. It’s what I told him last night, our problems run far deeper than that. His betrayal was just a tip of the iceberg. If I had a good relationship with him in the first place, Katherine’s plan would never work…” I said running a hand through my hair.  
“Don’t you think you should talk to him and find out why he was a bad father, I’m sure he should have some sort of explanation. I mean, he married her to keep you safe, that should mean something.” Elena reasoned  
“I guess”  
“Damon, I know what you want people to believe; you like to think you don’t need anyone to be there for you but the truth is that you miss your father. I might have been a terrible father but he is the only father you have, and you would never stop talking to him if Katherine hadn’t done what she did. So, if you are able to forgive him for that maybe you owe it to yourself to talk to him about everything else and find some answers. After everything that happened you don’t even know why he tried to buy a part of the company, and that’s the main reason you went there last night…” Elena explained.  
“You are right. I’m going to go there this afternoon” I said.  
“I think you should. You don’t have to trust him or even start a relationship with him, but it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him…” Elena said  
“Yeah, you are right! As always” I smirked  
“And don’t you forget it” Elena said and kissed me.  
We stayed like that for a while. I knew she was right, I was not obligated to do anything I didn’t want to do. I never did that and I wasn’t about to start now, and not with my father from all the people.  
“Will you come with me?” I asked Elena  
“If you want me too I will, but baby I think this is between you and your father. I don’t think any one of you will say everything you need to say if there is someone else there. You are both similar that way” Elena said with a gentle smile.  
“I suppose. But I would like it better if you were there” I said  
“I will be one phone call away. If you need anything you just have to call, ok? I have to go home anyway to see if Jeremy didn’t burn it down” Elena said.  
TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD-Elena’s POV-TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTV  
I got home from Damon’s but my head and heart was still with him. I was hoping talking with his father wouldn’t be a huge mistake.  
“Jeremy!” I called when I step inside of the house. I could really use some distraction. Damon had stayed home preparing himself to go to the boarding house after lunch. He would never ask me to leave but I knew he needed some time to himself so I left with the excused I needed to check on Jeremy.  
“Up here” I heard Jeremy yell from him room. I went there and knocked on the door. I don’t know if Anna is here and I don’t want to add up to the things I want to forget today.  
“You can come in Lena” Jeremy said and I walked in. He was sited at his desk with a drawing note pad and a smile on his face.  
“What are you doing?” I asked sitting in his bed.  
“Drawing, I felt inspired today” He answered excitedly.  
“Do you want me to leave? I don’t want to disturb you” I said preparing to go to my room.  
“No that’s ok. I can stop for a while. Do you want to cook lunch with me?” Jeremy asked and I smiled. I loved having time alone with him like that.  
“Sure. Mac and cheese?” I asked  
“What else?!” Jeremy said rolling his eyes and walking to the kitchen.  
Mac and cheese are one of my favorite dishes and I used to cook it for the both of us all the time when we were growing up and my mother wasn’t home.  
“So, where is Anna” I asked when we started to prepare lunch.  
“She couldn’t stay last night. Her mother has a cold and Anna needed to take care of her” Jeremy explained “and Damon?”  
“He went to talk to his father this afternoon. He should come by later” I said. It wasn’t my place to tell Jeremy about Damon and his father.  
We stayed like that for a while just making lunch and talking with each other and it felt awesome. We haven’t done this in a while and it was moments like this that reminded me that I had a good friend in my brother. When lunch was in the oven I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I was about to leave my room when my phone started to ring.  
“Elena, lunch is ready!” Jeremy yelled from the kitchen.  
“One minute Jer” I yelled back.  
I looked to the caller ID and I didn’t recognize the number but something told me to get it.  
“Hello?” I said  
“Hello Elena, it’s Giuseppe here.” The voice on the phone said and my heart stopped. Why was he calling me?  
“Mr. Salvatore, what can I do for you?” I said  
“Damon just called me saying he would be stopping by in an hour to talk. I just wanted to thank you. I suspect you had something to do with it” He said and he sounded like a worried and happy father that was grateful someone had found his son and brought him home.  
“No need to thank me. I didn’t do anything except trying to help Damon. And any advice I may have given him was for his benefit only. He is my priority, not you Mr. Salvatore.” I responded  
“Well thank you anyway. Thank you for taking care of my son Elena. And please don’t tell him I called you” Giuseppe said  
“You are welcome, and I won’t. But don’t you dare hurting him. Your son is twice the man every men hopes to be.” I said assertively.  
“I know Elena. Believe me, I know” Giuseppe whispered and that made me feel calmer.   
I could now start to relax and wait Damon to return to the safety off my arms.  
After lunch Jeremy left to see Anna and I called Bonnie and Caroline so they would come over.  
TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD-Damon’s POV-TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD  
I walked into the boarding house feeling a little bit lighter than last night. At least this house, my mother’s pride and joy, was no longer in the hands of that bitch.  
I went into the parlor next to the burning fireplace. I had called my father earlier to let him know I would come by to see him but I was still nervous about doing so. Elena was right, I did missed my father and I wanted to try and fix my relationship with him, I knew my mother would have wanted that too. After Elena left this morning so I could have some time alone (yes, I knew she was using Jeremy as an excuse because she knew I needed some time to prepare myself), I had realized some things and one of them is that I want a family. I want my brother to have a family and I was going to try and accomplish that.  
I walked over to the drink table and poured myself a glass of bourbon. We were going to talk about some difficult things in order to get through this.  
“Damon, you’re here” I heard my father say behind me and I turned around.  
“Yup, I told you I would come by so we could talk” I responded.  
“I know but I thought you might have rethought it” He said and I felt a different vibe in the air.  
“I don’t run away from the things” I said and he nodded with a small smile  
“Where is Stefan?” I asked wanting to lighten the mood.  
“Out with Rebekah. We didn’t talked much after last night, I think he is disappointed with me” Giuseppe said  
“He will get through it” I answered. I lived a long time without a father and I don’t want Stefan to go through it. Giuseppe was not the best father in the world but it was our father, and he always was a decent father to Stefan.  
“Can you?” Giuseppe asked.  
“That’s why I here. We need to talk! If you want to have a relationship with me, than you have to explain some things to me.” I said  
“I’ll answer anything you want son” Giuseppe said sitting in the leather chair next to the couch. I needed to walk so I stand.  
“I don’t remember much before mother’s death but I remember you were different back then. You were a good father to me back then. But when she died and Stefan was born you changed. Anything I did was good enough for you and I tried, I tried so much but nothing worked. What did I did that was so horrible that made you stop loving me? Why did you hate me so much?” I asked and I felt decades of buried anger come to the surface.  
“It wasn’t you son. The problem was not you, was me. I was a bad father after your mother died. Before I met your mother I didn’t want kids because I knew I wouldn’t be a good father, because my father was not a good father. But your mother made me want all of that, she was the strong one and I knew that with her by my side I could do it. I knew she was going to be there to help me every step of the way and I was going to love you and your brother more than life because the two of you were the representation of our love. Before your brother was born I was happy in everything, every day I looked forward to come home to you and your mother, but then she died. She wasn’t supposed to die and leave us. I didn’t knew what to do and every time I looked at you I was reminded of a time I was so happy and a time I could no longer go back to. With Stefan I could pretend that she wasn’t important, I could pretend I my heart hadn’t been buried alongside of her; but with you I couldn’t do that because you knew the truth. You were her, all of you is the best part of her and I couldn’t take it. Everything you did reminded me of her, your strength, your smile, your way of seeing things, the way you would never lie even if that would get you in trouble… I loved and love you Damon, but I didn’t knew how to love you without breaking down about your mother.” Giuseppe said and a tear rolled from his eyes. I knew he was been honest but it still hurt. The truth his nothing he could have said would make this easier or compensate about the fact I, not only did I lost my mother I lost my father as well. But maybe now I can find some closer.  
“So, why now? Why do you want to have me back, now? What changed?” I asked genuinely curious.  
“Katherine did” He stated and I was even more confused.  
“How is that?” I asked  
“After I married her I begun to get depressed, I mean being married to that woman can drive anyone insane. I started to see a therapist and I finally was able to move past the death of your mother and I realized that she left but she gave me the best gist ever. She gave me you and when she left I still had the best part of her with me. I’m sorry it toke me so long to realize that.” He said   
“You know it’s not going to be easy to move past this right?” I asked  
“I know but I’ll do whatever I need to, to make this right. I want to have a family again; I want both you and your brother to be happy and strong. I want to teach you guys everything your mother would have wanted.” He said standing up.  
“This is going to be hard but I’m willing to try. No promised though, this is not going to happen overnight and I’ve been by myself for a long time now and I’m not used to anything else” I said.  
“Ok, baby steps it is. Oh this reminds me, I have a thing I want to show you. Wait a second please” He said going upstairs. Five minutes later he was back with a wooden box I never saw before.  
“What is that?” I asked  
“This was the box your mother kept everything important for her and I kept something’s in there too. I found it this morning in the back of my closet.” Giuseppe said giving me the box. I opened it up to find several old photographs of my mother and I, the three of us when I was really small… I also found several homemade cards I did for my father after my mother’s death.  
“Why is this here? You always putt it a side when I gave them to you…” I said choked to see my many attempts to please my father growing up, things I thought long gone.  
“I could never throw them away… I read anyone of these cards over and over again and I save them here. I just thought you might like to see that they were not in vain.” He said.  
“Thanks dad. This means a lot… I just have one more question, why did you tried to buy a part of my company?” I asked. I almost forgot to make this question, the question that brought us here.  
“Because I wanted to support you, it’s not easy to start a company and I wanted to be there for you. And that was the only way I could help you at the time…” HE responded and I felt closure.  
“Ok, I have to go now.” I said. I was happy I came but I needed to breathe a little.  
“Sure. Maybe we could have dinner one of these days…” He said and I could tell he was nervous.  
“Yeah, ok. I let you know” I said and I walked away. I needed to think for a while.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD-Elena’s POV-TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTV

I was lying in my bed with Caroline and Bonnie. We hadn’t been together like this in a long time. Just talking about anything. The girls knew about Damon and his father because Stefan had called Caroline this morning to talk.  
“I don’t know what to do girls, it’s so wrong but it feels so right” Caroline said telling us all the news about her love life. I seems that Valentine’s Day double date with Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus, ended well for Caroline and Klaus as well as for Stefan and Rebekah.  
“It seems you are totally into him Care” Bonnie said and Caroline buried her head in my pillow.  
“Yeah but I’m so confused. I thought he was a total ass when I knew him but when we were alone he was really sweet and gentle. What am I supposed to think?” She said  
“Ok, I’m not seeing the big deal here?” I said really don’t understanding why Caroline was so worked out about Klaus  
“How can you not Elena? Who is the real Klaus? Is it the ass or the good guy?” Caroline said and I saw her cheeks blush.  
“Caroline what are you not telling us?” Bonnie asked with a smirk  
“What do you mean I’m not hiding anything” Caroline lied   
“Caroline!” Bonnie and I say simultaneously  
“Ok, we kissed ok. He was being an ass and I was rambling about how I couldn’t wait to go home and never see him again. I told him he was an arrogant son of a bitch and that he thought he was better than everyone when he really wasn’t. So to shut me up he kissed me, hard. And and it felt like flying, it was infuriating and wonderful and I just wanted to slap him and kiss him and I did it. I pushed him away, I slapped him and them I kissed him. We started laughing and then he was a totally different man…” Caroline said.  
“Woah that is…I don’t know what to make of it but it sure seems like you do Caroline…” I said smiling.   
“He sent me a drawing he made of me and he wrote ‘would you give me the honor of going out on a date with me, love?’ what should I respond to that?” Caroline asked.  
“Only you can know that Care, but from what you are telling us, you are dying to figure this guy out” I said honestly.  
“I kind of am… And the guy is so HOT, I mean, British guys are so not my type, but that guy… Oh my god he is one piece of heaven… and his voice…” Caroline rambled absentmindedly.  
“Caroline you are drooling all over Elena’s sheets…” Bonnie said smiling.  
“I’m going to say yes” Caroline said determinately “I’m going out on a date with him”  
We stayed like that for a while until I felt my phone vibrate with a text message  
“Are u home?” Damon texted me and my heart sped up.  
“Yes r u k? R u coming here?” I texted back  
“It’s Damon?” Caroline asked and I nodded.  
“I think we should go. I’m sure you want to talk to him and I have to call Klaus.” Caroline said and she and Bonnie left.  
“I’m good. I’ll be there in 5. Love u” he said  
“K. Love u too”   
I waited but the clock didn’t seem to be moving. All I could think was about is meeting with his father. Will he be ok? Did his father hurt him again?  
I loved how punctual Damon is. In 5 long minutes he was knocking in my door.  
“Hi” I said when I opened my door. He was grinning and he didn’t seem sad. That made me let out a sign of relief.  
“Hi kitten” He said coming in and kissing me passionately.  
The kissed heated up and soon we were in my bed the booth of us naked. Damon was kissing me, my neck, my breasts… Our pace was slow and passionate and every bit delicious.   
Damon moved south and placed a kiss in the inside of each thigh so close to where I wanted him but so far none the less.  
“Damon please” I said and he chuckled. He continued to caress every part of my lower body for a few more minutes until he caved and kissed my clit. His tongue liked me with reckless abandon and I was gasping in minutes.  
He kissed his way back up until I felt all of his weight pressed against me, it was heaven. He entered me with a quick thrust and I can swear I saw stars. Once again our pace was slow but deep. After a couple of thrusts Damon stopped and pulled me up. In this position Damon was on his knees and I was straddling him. The new position allowed Damon to hit every right stop and I reach my orgasm in a matter of minutes. He quickly followed and we stayed lying in my bed trying to catch my gasp.  
“Thank you kitten” Damon said after a few moments  
“What for? I should be thanking you for what you just did” I said with a smirk and Damon chuckled.  
“It’s not that. Thank you for making me realize I needed to talk to my father.” Damon said kissing my hair.  
“I guess it went well then?” I asked  
“Yes, I mean it still hurts and it always will but I finally had some closure” Damon said and it was all I needed to hear. I’m not going to ask what he said because I know Damon will tell me if he wants it.  
“I’m glad it went well” I said  
“I do to. You know that he kept all of the cards I made him growing up? It’s all in a wooden box alongside some things from my mother…” Damon said with a smile  
“Did he told you why he tried to bought the company?” I asked curious  
“Yeah, he told me it was his way of trying to support me… Speaking of company, I have something to tell you” he said  
“What is it?” I asked looking curiously to him  
“You need to go shopping!” He stated  
“Shopping? Where did that come from?” I asked. Why in hell did I need to go shopping?  
“You have to go shopping because we are going to host a masquerade ball!”


	11. Feel So Close

"Masquerade?" I asked surprised with this new piece of information...  
"Yup" Damon said pooping up the 'p'  
"Care to enlightening me?" I asked sensing he was enjoying my confusion  
"I talked to Alaric and he said we should do an event to spread the word about the company and to gather the clients in a not-so formal event. Usually I would hate this kind of thing but I looking forward to have you in my arm and to dance with you all night long..." Damon said with bright eyes  
"I think is great Damon... When are we going to do this?" I asked feeling super excited about this new upcoming ball. I don't know exactly how much of this excitement was due to the fact that I would see Damon in a tux but it was a big part...  
"In 3 weeks" Damon said  
"3 weeks Damon? How are you going to pull this off in 3 weeks???" I asked shocked with his calmness  
"I'll hire a party planner or something... You know I don’t like waiting too long, if I have to do something I don’t see the sense in waiting…” He said resting in my bed  
I love how calm he can be. As a girl I’m used to freak out about things like this because I know that to pull this off he needs to do a thousand things in such a short time, but I loved how naïve he is about this. He thinks this is as easy to do as it is to say.  
“Do you have someone in mind to do this?” I asked knowing full well that no professional party planner would accept planning a party like this in such a short time.  
“No not really, I talked with Ric just a few minutes ago... Does Mystic Falls even has a party planner?” He asked and I smiled that he just figured that out.  
“Professional? I don’t think so. But your awesome girlfriend knows just the perfect person…” I said with a smirk  
“Who?” He asked kissing the smirk in my face  
“Caroline” I said simply  
“Blondie? Are you kidding me? I don’t want a girl party…” He said with a disgusted fake look on his face  
“Sorry but she is the only person I know that is capable of plan a good party in such a short period of time… And she’ll probably do it for free if you give her your credit card so she can use whatever she wants for the party…” I said smiling with the fact that such a simple thing could made him look so horrified.  
“Do I have to?” He asked with puppy dog eyes.  
“Yup baby you do” I said smiling and kissed the pout he had on his face away  
“Fine, call her” He said and I went to pick up my phone and dialed Caroline’s number.  
“Put it on speaker please” Damon said  
Caroline picked up the phone at the fourth ring.  
“Care?” I said  
“Lena I was just about to call you. I just talked with Klaus and we are going on a date and I have just the dress… It’s shamefully short, he is not going to be able to keep his hands off me…” She squealed and Damon rolled his eyes  
“Care you are on speaker and Damon is here” I said  
“Hello Blondie” Damon said proving my point  
“Hi Damon” Caroline said like she hadn’t just talked about a guy and his hands on her even less than a minute ago.  
“So Caroline Damon has a favor he wants to ask you” I said and Damon shoot me a deadly look. It was going to be fun watching him try and be nice with Caroline.  
“Sure shoot” Caroline said  
“So Blo-Caroline” Damon mended when I slapped his shoulder “How would you like the honor of planning a masquerade ball for my company?” Damon said leaving the hard part unknown  
“Oh My God, are you kidding me? I would love to!!! This will be so much fun… I’m going to need your credit card. I’m already picturing it… You don’t even have to pay me…” Caroline begun blabbering  
“Care it’s in 3 weeks” I said knowing she would freak out when she heard this.  
“3 what? What the hell are you thinking Damon? I’m assuming the party is for a large number of people, 3 weeks aren’t enough… It’s impossible!” Caroline said stirred with this new piece of information…  
“Are you saying you can’t do it?” Damon asked  
“Of course I can do it; I’m just saying it will be hard…” Caroline said and I smiled with how incredible my best friend is.  
“Thanks Care, you can come over to pick up Damon’s credit card whenever you want” I said  
“Sure sure, hey Damon can we do the party in the boarding house?” Caroline asked and Damon tensed  
“No!” he said harshly “I was thinking the Lockwood manor. It’s a big event and I’m sure the Mayor would love to have the Lockwood name exposed in such a high circle” Damon said and Caroline seemed to agree but I was worried about his reaction about the boarding house.  
“Ok, I’ll talk to her. I have to go and start planning this mess. Bye” Caroline said and hung up  
“It was easier than I thought” Damon said playing with my teddy bear  
“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” I said sitting next to him.  
“Nothing is wrong” He said lying but I just continue looking at him  
“Ok, I just don’t want to start asking my father for favors… He may be serious when he says he wants to make emends but I don’t want to depend on him” Damon said all humor gone from his mood  
“Ok” was all I said because I knew Damon was still uncomfortable with his father and pushing it could destroy all the progress they have been making.  
“So what do you want to do? We have the all house to ourselves for the rest of the afternoon” Damon said suggestively and I felt hot instantly.  
“Oh I don’t know, how about a chick-flick?” I asked teasing him  
“No, please no more torture” He said covering his face with my pillow and I toke his momentary distraction to start opening the buttons of his shirt kissing every new piece of skin.  
“Or we could do this…” I said  
“You little minx!” Damon growl attacking my lips but I was having none of it, this time I was controlling it and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. I pushed him back to his side of the bed and put his arms next to his head pinned to the mattress.  
“I didn’t said you could touch me!” I said amused to see the fire in his eyes  
“I’m sorry kitten it won’t happen again…” He said with a smirk. And I kissed him once, twice, three times and I stood up.  
“What are you doing? I didn’t touch you… I mean I did but it wasn’t that type of touch” He said and I ignored his comment walking over to my iPod Dock and putt “Feel so Close” by Calvin Harris on repeat and moved to the front of the bed.  
Damon sited up straight leaning against the headboard eyes wide as I swayed my hips with the music. I took off my sweater staying with my jeans and an turquoise blue silky top. Damon made a move to get up but I shoot him a look so he knew this was going to be on my terms.  
I continued to dance with the beat of the music running my hands all over my body stopping in places I knew would drive Damon insane. Slowly I started to unbutton my jeans and I pushed them off. With my legs bare I pulled some new dance moves putting my hands in the end of the bed and swaying my hips down opening my legs. Grabbing the hem of my top I pulled it off of me ever so slowly to reveal my lacy red lingerie. Damon’s eyes almost popped out of his head.  
“Kitten can I please touch you?” he asked once his erection became painfully tight in his pants but I was enjoying this way too much to stop now so I shook my head and he growled placing his hands behind his head and I knew it was all he could do not to spoil my little fun.  
I continued to dance but know I closed my eyes and I imagined my hands were Damon’s and I was touching myself as I wanted him to touch me.  
When I opened my eyes again Damon had break free of his pants and was now stroking his dick and looking at me like a fearless animal. The sight made me even hotter and I couldn’t prolong this so I went next to him and kissed him hungrily.  
“I need you Lena!” Damon breathed and I felt the same way so I moved to straddle him on the bed while I pushed his previously opened shirt off his shoulders.  
He moved his hands to cup my breasts but stopped to look at me. I nodded and he moved so he was kissing my breasts with reckless abandon while I was rocking my hips back and forth in need of much needed friction. He unclamped my bra continuing foundling my breasts.  
“I want you kitten” Damon said and I nodded.  
“Me too baby” I said moving away from him to take my panties while he stood up and got rid of his pants. He lay next to me on the bed and kissed me gently, however the kissed quickly heated and I was back on top of him. I placed myself and Damon entered me with one quick thrust. I was on top so I could control the movements starting of slow but quickly increasing my pace until we were moving at what seemed supernatural speed and following that train of thought I kissed Damon’s neck leaving a little love bite there that I was sure would make him smirk once he saw it.  
I reached my orgasm and Damon followed suit and God damn it, it was intense. It was carefree, fun but completely powerful.  
A few moments later we were laying in my bed just trying to catch our breaths but with grins splattered in our faces.  
“That was wow” Damon said and I chuckled  
We stayed like that for a while just talking and kissing until our libidos woke up again.  
“Ready for round two?” I asked and Damon smiled  
“Always but this time I’m on top” Damon said and I nodded.  
We were kissing and I could swear I heard something downstairs and I thought Jeremy was home early but right now with Damon kissing me like that I couldn’t care less.  
“Elena why don’t you open… OH MY GOD, can’t you guys get a room?” Caroline said walking in my room and covering her eyes.  
“We are in a room Blondie” Damon said rolling his eyes.  
“Care what are you doing here?” I said moving my sheet so I was covered from my best friend’s eyes.  
“I came to get Damon’s credit card, you said I could come over remember? I saw his car in the drive way but you weren’t answering the door so I let myself in…” Caroline explained  
“Oh right I did say that… Can you wait down stairs? Will be right down” I said trying to get pass the mortification that my best friend just caught me having sex with my boyfriend.  
“Sure” Care said and left.  
“I was thinking she wouldn’t leave… Now where were you?” Damon said and I looked at him like he had grown 3 heads.  
“You are kidding me right? I am not having sex with you when my best friend just walked in on us!” I said getting up and getting dress  
“Oh you’re no fun… I’m having a major case of blue balls” Damon said but I just ignored him.  
“I’m going down stairs to try and look Caroline in the eyes and you can take a cold shower get dress and join us” I said and moved down stairs.  
Caroline was sitting in my kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a magazine. I walked over to her and purred myself a cup of coffee trying to think of what to say. We were looking awkwardly at each other until Caroline stared laughing and next thing I knew we were both laughing hysterically in my kitchen.  
“We are friends since forever and we are sitting here awkwardly…” Caroline said laughing.  
“Yup. I can’t believe you had to see that” I said feeling a thousand pounds lighter.  
“That’s ok, I just gained mocking material for a life time…” Caroline said  
“Hey cook blocker” Damon said entering the kitchen and walk over to the coffee machine  
“Hi Damon, so your credit card…?” Caroline said and Damon toke his wallet from his pocket and placed the card in Caroline’s hand.  
“As much as I would love to stay here and make your life hell Damon, I have to go shopping for the party” Caroline said getting up.  
“I better not receive a call from the bank because of this Barbie” Damon said  
“Sure. Hey I talked with Mrs Lockwood and she said we could use the house” Caroline said and walked out.  
“So where were we?” Damon said coming over next to me.

TVTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT  
It’s been a week since what is now called The Caroline Incident. I have to admit time is running crazy fast but I couldn’t be happier.  
Damon has been working hard and it’s weird that he knows has a full time job which means we can’t be together as much time as we want but I kind of like this adult love. We aren’t together as much as we used to but when we are we can’t get enough of each other. I’ve been focusing on school because midterms are here and I haven’t got a minute of peace. Jenna is staying at our house and it has been a blast and even Jeremy seems to enjoy our little family time. On the other hand I never been so inspired to write and I have a million ideas running around my head.  
I was heading outside for lunch when a flyer in the wall captured my attention.  
Intensive  
Writing workshop for beginners  
At old Fell’s church  
Begins 25 of February at 6pm, applications until then

This was such a weird timing but I have to say I was interested in this and a lot. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I think that this is can really be my calling. I toke the flyer from the wall and stared at it until I reached my table.  
“What’s that Elena?” Caroline asked and I finally looked to see the people in front of me. The all gang was reunited; Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie were all looking at me to see what had captured my interest.  
“It’s a writing workshop I was thinking of applying…” I said absentmindedly…  
“That’s great Lena, I always thought you were an amazing writer” Matt said and I smiled  
“Thanks but the workshop starts today and I haven’t applied so I don’t think I can get in…” I say  
“Just go there and talk with the teacher, maybe you can convince him to let you in” Bonnie said  
“I think I will” I said.  
“Wow guys we look just the gang from The Carrie Diaries but with the double of the guys and Jeremy is not a girl but he is or was until recently a punk…” Caroline said and we all just started laughing.  
“Seriously guys... And speaking of it, we should go to the city so we can shop for the masquerade ball” Caroline said  
“Totally” Tyler said.  
“Count me out” Jeremy said  
“Well I’m in” Anna said and we just continued to talk about this during the rest of lunch time.  
When 5:30pm come around I was starting to get nervous to go to the workshop. Damon was having a really busy day in the office so I could only speak with him for a few moments after school.  
I walked in the new building where the old Fell’s Church used to be and asked for the teacher to the workshop. I walked to the office the receptionist had pointed for me and knocked.  
“Come on in” A male voice said from the other side of the room.  
“Hi, I was looking for the writing workshop teacher” I said  
“That would be me” A tall brown haired man said from behind a desk.  
He must be as old as Damon and it was extremely handsome (not as much as Damon but even so…) with blue/green eyes.  
“I’m Elena Gilbert and I wanted to see if you could let me in on your workshop” I said and waited for him to answer  
“I’m sorry Miss Gilbert but the class is full” He said  
“Are you sure? I didn’t come earlier because I only saw the flyer today. I even brought some short stories I’ve been working. But thanks for your time” I said walking towards the door. I was seriously hopping I could get in…  
“Wait” He said and I turned to look at him “Most of my students are here just to have points to college applications, must never really thought about writing professionally. Leave your short stories and I think I kind find an opening for you” He said with a huge smile.  
“Oh God, thank you so much. You are not going to be sorry” I said with a smile on my face  
“I know I’m not. I’m Mason Lockwood by the way” He said with a smirk.


	12. The bitch is Back

This past week past by like crazy. Between classes, trying to spend time with Damon and the writing workshop, I’ve been really busy. Speaking of writing workshop, Mason is an amazing teacher and he seems to think I’m really talented. I don’t want to sound conceded but he gives me more attention than he gives the other students he even insists that I call him Mason instead of Mr. Lockwood. But truth be told most of the people attending the workshop are there to have one more thing on the curriculum. Mason is Tyler’s uncle but when I asked him Tyler seemed surprised that Mason was back in town, apparently Mason is he Mayor’s baby brother, he has a degree of English Lit from Harvard and he is kind of a womanizer. This doesn’t surprise me thought, I mean Mason is gorgeous with those green eyes and dashing smile… he is nowhere near as attractive as Damon but I could see woman paying a closer look at Mason.   
I’m currently waiting for Caroline, Bonnie and Anna so we can go shopping for the masquerade ball. To think the ball is just this Friday…My usually boring life as turned out really hectic but I wouldn’t change a thing.  
While I finish getting ready I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I grin seeing the ID caller.  
“Good morning Damon” I say smiling like a crazy people.  
“Morning beautiful. How are you?” He asked  
“I’m good but I would be better if you were here with me” I said  
“I know sweetheart, I would love to be there to but I have so many things I have to take care with the clients… You were right when you said doing this in 3 weeks was crazy…” He said and I have to keep myself from laughing.  
“It turned out good. I just hate spending my Saturdays away from you” I said  
“Me too kitten. But I’m coming by tonight okay?” Damon asked  
“Sure, why don’t you have dinner here?”   
“I can do that but I cook!” He said and I have to roll my eyes.  
“I know how to cook Damon” I objected  
“Sure you do… You can make some kick ass sandwich…” He said and I just know he is smirking in the other side of the phone.  
“Maybe I’ll spend more time improving my cooking skills and less time fucking you…” I said putting a smirk of my own.  
“Ok ok, your cooking is delicious honey. But I’ll cook tonight, you do so much for me already…” He said trying to make me not cook without making me angry and I can’t say I complain, I’m not that much into cooking…  
“Fine, but just because that means you have to come by earlier to make dinner...”   
“I miss you too sweetheart. Oh can Alaric come tonight? He is spending the day with me and he doesn’t know anyone in Mystic Falls… It sucks being alone on a Saturday night…” He explains and my heart harms. Damon would never admit to Alaric that he cared that he shouldn’t be alone but he did care.  
“Of course he can, I love hearing the embarrassing stories Ric has about you…”  
“Oh Lord what did I put myself into?” He said dramatically and I laugh. I heard Caroline’s car horn.  
“Look Damon I have to go, Caroline is here. See you later babe.” I said and I wish I could keep talking to him.  
“Okay, Alaric is waiting for me anyway so… Love you babe. See you later”   
“Love you to” I said and hung up.  
I walk down stairs and into Caroline’s car.  
“Good morning girls” I say  
“Hi Lena, aren’t you excited?” Caroline said bubbly as always.  
“I am, I want to find a dress that is going to blow Damon’s mind” I said with the grin I wear every time I talk about Damon.  
“Ok, Tyler and Matt are going to meet us at the mall” Bonnie said   
“That’s good… It’s been a while we don’t have Caroline and Tyler fighting about dresses” I said and I see Caroline rolling her eyes. We all love each other like brothers but joining Caroline and Tyler in a mall is a rick. Only two things can come out of it, or they agree on an outfit and they corner you until you bought it or they disagree and it’s a full blown fight.  
“You guys are over reacting… Tyler and I are not that bad” She said and Bonnie and I exchange a look before starting to laugh hysterically.  
“You guys!” Caroline said and Anna seemed kind of scared about our interaction and I flashed her a smile.  
“Oh I love this song” Bonnie said turning the volume up so we can sing along to Bruno Mars “When I was your man”.  
We acted like crazy people until we got to the mall and saw Matt and Tyler waiting for us.  
“Hey girls, we are so excited about shopping with you guys” Tyler said and Matt nodded.  
“He is been talking about this nonstop since Caroline texted us” Matt said and we all laugh.  
“Finally someone that actually likes shopping. I’ve been so stressed out planning this ball that I need some shopping therapy” Caroline said linking arms with Tyler and walking into the mall. The four of us just followed them in.  
I have to admit that I like this, this feeling of spending time with my friends like I haven’t done in so long… So much as changed since we last did this but this union and friendship is never going to change.  
We enter several shops where Tyler and Caroline make us try on dress after dress. Tyler and Caroline seemed very in sync with one another so I think today is going to be a war free day.  
When the morning is over we decide to go to the food court and look for the remaining items after lunch. Bonnie, Anna and Matt have already found the perfect outfit. Bonnie bought a cetin long sleeve boat neck emerald green dress with see-through green lace from the bra line until the neck line and the sleeves. The dress is gorgeous on her and it brings out her eyes. She also bought a pair of silver sandals.  
Anna’s dress was cetin white with an imperial waist and a square neckline almost like and Egyptian neck line adorned with a gold band and gold and brown gemstones.  
Matt’s suit was a simple black suit and grey tie because Tyler insists he wants a grey suit like Christian Grey’s suit from fifty shades of gray…  
“So Elena, you manage to escape Damon’s sexy time this Saturday?” Tyler asks and everyone laughs with the term sexy time.  
“Damon is with Alaric finishing something for the ball. Believe me if it was up to me he would be here with us…” I said  
“You are so wiped” Caroline said and I smile  
“And I wouldn’t change it for the world…” I said with a grin and they all made Oohh sounds until we were all laughing.  
“Speaking of wiped, who are you bringing to the party Bonnie?” Caroline asked  
“Caroline it’s the 21st century… I can go to the party by myself…” Bonnie said confidently  
“But that is no fun Bonnie… Who are you going to dance to? Who will bring you home if you get drunk?” Caroline asked making this sound like a huge problem.  
“Matt and I will dance with you” Tyler said with a smile and Matt nodded.  
“And Jeremy and I can take you home if you get drunk, I don’t like drinking…” Anna said.  
“Caroline leave Bonnie alone…” I instructed  
“You should let me get you on a blind date… I mean who knows you better than Elena and I” Caroline asked with a huge grin on her face with the idea.  
“No, no, no…” Bonnie said shaking her head.  
“Elena, come on, help me out!” Caroline said with pleading eyes.  
“Sorry Care I’m with Bonnie on this… I don’t think blind dates make since. I mean the point of finding someone is having someone who complements you, not someone who is exactly like you… And no one can find that person except you. Caroline and I know Bonnie but we can’t say if that person is it for her. I believe that when you really find the one you don’t find the person that everyone else sees, you have to love them for the person they are when they are alone with you and you fall in love with the chemistry only you two feel for each other…” I said finishing my speech and everyone was looking at me like I just grew two heads…  
“You really love Damon don’t you? I mean that type of love from fairytales…” Matt asked honestly and I shrugged with a smile on my lips.  
“Okay fine, I agree with you Elena. But you guys are no fun!” Caroline stated with a pout.  
“Come on people, let’s shop…” I said standing up and waling to the clothes stores.  
After about an hour we still haven’t found anything.  
“FOUND IT!” I heard Caroline yelled and we all run there. She was looking to a princess looking dress. The dress was blue but it was covered with a see-through silver tulle with matching handles. It had a heart shaped neckline and a silver embroidery with small diamonds that hugged her frame since the neckline until her belly button line. The dress was complemented with a pair of long sliver gloves and a pair of silver 4inch peep toes. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
“Try it on Caroline” I said excited with this beautiful dress.  
Caroline ran to the changing rooms and we all just gather around waiting for her. We were stuck in a dress induced haze. When Caroline disappeared with that dress we just stay there waiting like we were under a spell. After 10 minutes Caroline opened the door and I swear it brought tears to my eyes. Caroline locked like a princess.  
“What do you guys think?” Caroline asked with a huge grin on her face. I thought about lying to her and tell her it looked horrendous just to see the expression on her face but I don’t think I could do that to her.  
“Wow” I heard Matt say  
“I think you could turn me straight on that dress” Tyler said and I smiled  
“You look magnificent” I said hugging Caroline.  
“You are going to have your princess moment this Friday” Bonnie asked and we all nodded.  
“You guys, I love you… I think Klaus is going to like this dress. It matches her eyes” Caroline said  
“He is going to love this dress Caroline. It’s impossible not to” I said  
Caroline paid for the dress and we got out of the shop. This new found dress really improved the mood and we all had a new hope to find the remaining outfits.  
In the next shop Tyler found a gorgeous tailor made grey suit that looked that fitted him like a glove.  
“Come on Elena, I have a feeling we are going to find you dress in the next store” Caroline said  
“I don’t know Caroline we’ve been doing this for an entire day and I haven’t found anything” I said  
“Come on, just one more store…” Caroline asked with puppy dog eyes and I agreed.   
I had seen almost every dress on the store and I didn’t found anything I liked.  
“Come here Elena” I heard Bonnie say and I walked over.  
Bonnie was holding a gold dress covered with sparkly black see-through tulle. The bottom of the dress was puffy but the upper half was a strapless corsage also with a heart shaped neck line. The dress, like Caroline’s was complemented with long black gloves and black 4inch peep toes. I fell in love with the dress the moment I saw it.  
“Bonnie I think it’s it” I said with a huge grin.  
“Go try it on” Caroline said repeating my words from earlier and I happily oblige.  
I tried the dress on and I felt like it was it. I know people use to say this about weeding dresses but I feel like a princess in this dress.  
I opened the door and everyone was waiting for me.  
“Elena it’s amazing” Caroline said jumping up and down I looked to the rest of my friends and they were all nodding with a smile.  
“I love it” I said with a grin  
“Damon is going to be blown away” Tyler said.  
“Oh, I know” I said with a smirk.  
“You’ve been spending way too much time with Damon…” Bonnie said and we all just laugh.  
“I want an Ice cream” Caroline said after I finished paying.  
“Me too” Anna said  
“Well you guys go and I meet you in a few moments. I just want to go to a store I saw” I said.  
“Okay Lena, don’t take long” Matt said and I nodded.  
I walked over to the Victoria Secrets and started looking for sexy lingerie. I want to surprise Damon after the party. I know he is going to love the dress and he is going to be on the edge when we got home and I want to see his eyes pop out when I show him this.  
I went directly to the black and red part of the store because I know these are the colors capable of drive Damon crazy.  
I found a black corselet with red lace that circled my breasts and run in parallel to the end of the corsage. The set had a matching tong and a gather belt and black stockings. This set was going to blow Damon’s mind I’m sure of it.  
I had just paid when I heard her voice.  
“Oh Damon is going to love that” She said and I felt goose bumps appear in my back as I turned around.  
“Katherine, I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you here but my parents thought me not to lie…” I tried to smirk and pass past her but she stepped in front of me.  
“You know you had me fooled” She said with a mean smirk in her face, not at all sexy like Damon’s.  
“Excuse me?” I asked in confusion  
“I really thought you loved Damon. You are a hell of an actress sweaty, not as good as me but bravo” she said clapping her hands  
“What the hell are you talking about” I asked, this seemed crazy talk.  
“Oh you can stop acting… I know you just trying to have attention darling. I mean if you really loved Damon you wouldn’t agree hosting the company masquerade ball with him…” She said matter-of-factly.   
“And why not?” I asked  
“You didn’t think how this was going to look bad for him? I mean let’s talk about credibility… What do you think is clients are going to think when they see you two? Damon is supposed to be a business man not a babysitter… Don’t you think having a high school girl by his arm is going to look bad for him?” She said and I just stayed there shocked.  
“Oh well, maybe it’s the punishment he deserves for letting me go… Go job on the lingerie thought… Good to see you aren’t as saint as everyone thinks” She said and walked away.  
Was she right? Was I being selfish for wanting to be by Damon’s side? Maybe it was best if he host this party alone with Alaric. I know Damon is going to be mad when I tell him but maybe he’ll understand when I explain this to him…  
I walked out of the store to find my friends eating ice cream and joking around. I tried to push this bad feeling away and be happy but it was proving to be a hard task. I decided to go to the bathroom before I meet them to try and appear normal. I practiced a few smiles in the mirror but they didn’t reach my eyes. I picked the most honest smile I could muster and walked out.  
“Elena what toke you so long?” Caroline asked  
“Oh nothing I just couldn’t decide what to bought” I lied.  
“Ok, let’s go now, it’s almost 6pm” Bonnie said and I nodded.  
The car drive was silent and I could since Caroline and Bonnie’s eyes on me but my head was on what Katherine told me. I hated that she had this influence on me but what if she was right? What is Damon lost clients for this? I don’t want him to have resentment towards me, ever.  
The car stopped in front of my house and Anna and I got out.  
“Thanks for letting me go with you guys, it was so much fun” Anna said to Bonnie and Caroline   
“yeah I really liked it” I said.  
“We should do this more often” Caroline said but sent me a interrogative look and I just smiled and shook my head.  
“See you later guys” I said.  
Once inside the house Anna went to Jeremy’s room and I went into the kitchen to find Jenna sited in the counter with a bunch of papers in front of her.  
“Hey Elena, how was your shopping trip?” Jenna asked with a smile.  
“It was awesome. I found a dress” I said trying to smile as honestly as I could.  
“Elena what’s wrong?” Jenna asked  
“Nothing Jenna, I’m just tired” I lied  
“Elena, you are a terrible liar. Do you want to talk about it?” Jenna asked and I nodded.  
“When I was at the shopping today I ran into Damon’s ex-girlfriend Katherine. She is a real bitch and I’m not saying that just because she dated Damon before me. She told me I was being selfish by accepting to host the ball with Damon. She said it was going to hurt Damon’s credibility to have a high school girl by his arm. I know she was just being a bitch and bring me down but what is she is right? What if Damon loses clients because of this?” I asked fighting tears, I was being pathetic today.  
“She really sound like a bitch, she used the worst kind of manipulation, the one that makes since… I can’t say she doesn’t have a point Elena but I also don’t think you should be down because of that. If people want to work with Damon it has to be because he is good at his job and not because he loves you. If you see it from that point of view Damon can’t do anything because his clients may not like it. Talk to Damon, ask him what he think he should do. Let him know that you don’t mind no being by his side if that is what is best for him…” Jenna said and I felt a little bit better.  
“Thanks Jenna. By the way Damon is coming over for Dinner with his friend Alaric and he is cooking” I said  
“Oh thank God, I’m so tired of Take-out” Jenna said dramatically and I laugh.  
“I’m going upstairs to take a quick shower “ I said going to my room  
I took a long hot shower and I felt my muscles relax and my worries calming down. I step out of the shower and put on jeans and a t-shirt, I straighten my hair and walked downstairs.  
Five minutes later Damon nocked on the door.  
“Hi kitten, I’ve missed you” Damon said when I opened the door  
“I’ve missed you too” I said pulling him for a kiss. The kiss was supposed to be gentle and quick but it started to heat up until I heard Alaric clearing his throat behind us. I broke the kiss and smiled at Damon but he could tell something was wrong because his eye brow frown.  
“Good evening Ric” I said hugging him.  
“Nice to see you Elena” He said  
“Come on in” I said  
“Damon thank God you are cooking tonight” Jenna said coming out of the kitchen  
“Yeah I was thinking you guys needed some home cooked meal” Damon said with a smirk.  
“Jenna, this is my friend and business partner Ric. Ric, this is Elena and Jeremy’s aunt” Damon said and Ric moved to shake Jenna’s hands.  
“Nice to meet you” Jenna said and I could see she was blushing.  
“You as well. Thanks for letting me have dinner here. I’m new to town and I don’t know anyone” Alaric said with a nervous grin on his face.  
“I can show you around some time, we could have lunch…” Jenna said.  
“That would be great” Alaric said and they went to sit on the couch while Damon and I went to the kitchen.  
“So kitten, how was shopping?” Damon asked starting to put the ingredients on the counter  
“It was great. I found a dress” I said this time with an honest smile.  
“Ooh can I see?” Damon asked kissing me  
“Nope. You will see the dress Friday.” I said  
“I will love having you around in my arms all night long…” Damon said and my smile broke  
“Elena, what’s wrong?” He asked  
“Nothing, we can talk after dinner” I said not wanting to ruin the mood before dinner  
“No Elena, you know I hate delaying things. What’s going on?” Damon asked stopping chopping the vegetables.  
“I was just thinking that maybe you could host the party with Alaric and not with me…” I said and I saw Damon’s mouth open.  
“Where did that come from?” Damon asked crossing his arms on his chest.  
“I found Katherine at the mall today” I said and Damon tensed  
“What did that bitch want Elena? Did she do anything? Said anything?” Damon asked  
“She said something and I think that maybe she is right…” I said looking away from Damon  
“I doubt anything that bitch says it’s right…” Damon said  
“Damon, don’t you think it looks bad for you to have a girl my age in a business thing? “ I asked  
“Our age never was a problem Elena…” Damon said angrily  
“I know and it’s not, but don’t you think your clients may not like it? I don’t mind not host the party Damon, not if it was bad for you…” I said  
“Elena” Damon started coming to make me look at him with a hand on each side of my face “Kitten that may be true but I don’t care what my clients think. If the drop me because I love you and not because I’m bad at my job than they aren’t the business men I thought they were. I love you and to hell with the rest of the world…” Damon said kissing me.  
“Are you sure?” I asked  
“I never been so sure of something…” Damon said.  
“I don’t want you hurt you in any way Damon. I know this company is your baby…” I said  
“You are my baby…” He said.  
The rest of dinner went by without incidents and I was pleasantly surprise to see Jenna and Ric’s behavior. They were flirting with each other and I could see something coming out of it.  
“So Ric who are you taking to the ball?” Damon asked  
“I’m going alone Damon…” Ric said with a stare.  
“You can’t go alone Ric, you are my partner you can’t go alone” Damon said and I was trying to hide the smile at Damon’s attempt of wing man.  
“I don’t know no anyone Damon and in such short notice…” Ric said  
“I can go with you if you want.” Jenna said blushing  
“You would?” Alaric asked  
“I would if you want me too…” Jenna said  
“I would love to”


	13. The masquerade

It’s finally here; I can’t believe it’s finally here… The masquerade ball is tonight and I can’t be more excited and a little scared. I’m not a big fan of being the center of attention and to be honest with myself Katherine and her argument are still in my head. I hate that the bitch affected me this much but even a broken watch is right two times a day, right?… But I’m really trying to focus on the positive aspect of tonight. I’m going to see Damon in a suit, I’m going to dance with Damon and I’m going to have an awesome weekend with Damon. Oh that’s right, Damon is taking me away for the weekend but he is not saying where the hell we are going and it’s driving me crazy…  
I just got out of the shower and I had 3h until Damon got here. I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard my cellphone ringing.  
“Hey mom, how are you and dad?” I asked excitedly  
“Oh honey we are just great, this cruise was just what we needed… Your father looks like a kid.” My mom said happily   
“I’m so happy for you two, mom. I’m glad you are having fun, you deserve it.” I said   
“Oh, thanks sweetheart. Are you getting ready for the ball?” My mom asked.  
“Yup mom. You should see my dress mom it’s stunning, really!” I announced  
“I’m sure you are going to look great Elena. I’m feeling kind of guilty for not being there for you and your brother…” My mom said and I could feel the sad tone on her voice.  
“Mom, you don’t need to feel guilty, you deserve a time off. We love you and dad and we miss you both but we are doing great. Jenna is being awesome and she is actually really responsible” I said trying to cheer my mother up  
“I’m glad to hear that Elena and you know I trust you and your brother but I just miss you. I never spent so much time away from you guys…” My mom said and I could tell that if we kept talking on the phone she was going to start crying.  
“Mom don’t be sad please. Look I have to get ready for the party and I have to pack for the weekend” I said and I heard my mom laugh  
“Ok sweetheart, just pack warm clothes…” My mom said  
“Do you know where he is taking me?” I asked suspiciously  
“Of course I know Elena. He called us to ask for permission and some other things…” My mom said and I rolled my eyes, of course Damon would get everyone in on it.  
“What other things?” I asked hoping my mom would give me a tip.  
“I really can’t say darling” She said  
“Mom, I’m your daughter, you’re not supposed to keep secrets from me…” I said annoyed  
“Sorry honey, but I can tell you that you are going to love it” She said happily.  
“Whatever. I have to go mom. I love you, tell dad I said hello” I said  
“See you soon sweetheart. Tell Jeremy we love him” my mom said hanging up  
I really missed my parents but I was glad they were having fun. I know that if my mother was here she would offer to do my hair and makeup and I kind of miss that. And we that thought Jenna walked into my room with a towel around her hair and a robe around her body.  
“Elena, I thought that maybe you would like me to do your hair and you would do mine…” She said with a huge grin. I knew she was excited to be going out with Alaric in a non-date date…  
“Sure Jenna that would be great. I’m just going to wear my hair loose and wavy” I said and Jenna ran to the bathroom to get my curling iron.  
We settled in a comfortable silence with just the music from my iPod felling the room.  
“So, how did Damon and Alaric meet?” Jenna asked trying to look cool when I knew she was dying to know more about Alaric. I tried to suppress a laugh at her girly ways.  
“They went to business school together and they both liked advertising so they hit it off. And Damon needs someone who isn’t afraid to stand up to him and call his bluff” I said  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t have guessed that they were friends, I mean Damon doesn’t seems to be the type to have boy friends” Jenna said and I smiled  
“Yup, I know what you mean and if you asked them together they would never admit that they love each other but they are like brothers, they can mess with each other but no one else can mess with any of them. It’s kind of endearing to witness” I said and Jenna started laughing and I stared at her thinking that the date nerves are really getting to her.  
“I’m sorry Elena, I was just imagining Damon’s face if he knew you just thought he was endearing… I don’t think his pride could take that…” Jenna said and I too started to laugh  
“Yeah you are right; this will be our little secret… Hey Jenna, you know where Damon is taking me, don’t you?” I asked  
“Yes, and before you ask, I’m not telling you. The only thing I can tell you is that you are going to love it and that Damon was really thoughtful to do this” Jenna said  
“I know I’m going to love it, I love everything he does… I just fell kind of bad that he does all of this awesome and lovely surprises and I don’t know what to do for him” I said voicing the thoughts that were feeling my mind for a while now.  
“Elena, I don’t think he does this so you feel obligated to do something for him. He loves you, he just wants to see you happy” Jenna said maternally   
“Jenna, you are going to be such a good mom someday… But can I tell you something like a friend now?” I asked blushing  
“Sure Elena, you know you can talk to me about anything. I’m your aunt but I’m not that much older than you…” Jenna said  
“Ok, I kind of have a surprise for Damon and I wanted to have you opinion” I said and once she had finished with my hair I went to pick up the box with the Lingerie and showed it to Jenna  
“Wow Elena, Damon is going to be blown away with this… I need something like this, where did you bought this?” Jenna asked  
“Victoria Secrets, you should go there with me one of these days… Are you thinking of surprising Ric with this?” I asked and Jenna blushed  
“Elena, this is the first time I’m going out with the guy. But I have to admit he is hot” Jenna said and I laugh.  
“I’ll go with you some day. Now how do you want your hair?” I asked Jenna  
“I don’t know. My dress is a silky one shoulder, navy green dress, so I don’t know what to do with my hair…” Jenna said looking in the mirror moving her hair around to try and find the perfect style.  
“Oh I know what would be great… Do you trust me?” I asked Jenna smiling  
“Of course I do. Do your magic Elena” Jenna said  
I started to curl her hair while Jenna picked up a magazine. It was so good to be like this with Jenna. It was like having a piece of my mom and a piece of my friends all rolled into one.   
Being like this with Jenna, just gossiping and talking about stupid things, really managed to put the bad thoughts in the back of my mind.   
“What shoulder is going to be covered by the dress?” I asked Jenna  
“The left one” Jenna said and I started to do a loose fishtail braid to the right side. Once I finished Jenna stood up and when to the look herself in the mirror  
“Elena, it’s fantastic. I love it” Jenna said with a huge grin and I smiled  
“Glad you like it. Go get ready cause you know the guys are not going to let this go if we are late…” I said  
“You are right. Call me if you need my help with anything else.” Jenna said going to her room.  
I went to my bathroom trying to decide what to do for my makeup. I was finishing up my make up when I heard a knock on my bedroom’s door.  
“Come in” I yelled and I saw Jeremy entering with a nervous look on his face. He was wearing a simple black tailor suit that would look perfect next to Anna’s White dress.  
“What’s up Jer?” I asked  
“Can you help me with this tie? I can never do this thing right” He said handing me the tie.  
“Why do you look so nervous Jer?” I asked putting the tie around his neck.  
“It’s just that I’m not use to these things. I used to be the punk kid and I want to look good in front of Anna” Jeremy said looking on the floor  
“What are you talking about Jeremy, you are a Gilbert! We’ve been going to parties like this since we were in diapers” I said  
“Yeah, but I never cared about how I looked until now” Jeremy said and I laugh  
“You are going to be great Jeremy. And you are going to forget all about this when you see Anna. She is going to look absolutely gorgeous” I said finishing is tie.  
“Thanks Lena. You look great by the way” He said with a smile and kissed me on the forehead.  
“Thanks, now get out because I have to finish getting ready” I said smiling. Jeremy has been changing so much lately and I’m so proud of him. Anna has been good for him and I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.  
I zipped my dress and putt on my shoes just in time to hear the bell ringing on my door. Knowing Jeremy would open it, I got my clutch and put my phone, my keys and my credit card in there.  
I walked over to the stairs to see Damon at the bottom wearing a black suit that I swear was made just for him. I know that almost every guy looks charming when they are wearing a suit but come on this is too much… How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when he looks like this? If possible, his suit made his eyes look even more bright blue. However when he spotted me his eyes turned almost black. I walked downstairs smiling but when I got next to him I could feel the sexual tension around us that almost made it hard to breath.  
“You look absolutely stunning” Damon whispered in my ear with a tone that made a chill run through my spine.  
“You look dashing yourself” I said leaning in for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but turned out to be a really heated one.  
“Guys we are here” I heard Jeremy say and I turned around to see him and Alaric behind Damon. Where they here before? I haven’t seen them but I was so focus on Damon that the United States president could be in the room and I wouldn’t notice.  
“Sorry guys” I said blushing  
“That’s ok, we are used to your PDA’s. And you do look beautiful Elena” Alaric said kissing me on the cheek.  
“I’m going to go get your bag to the weekend while we wait for Jenna and the Limo” Damon said running towards my room.  
“Where is Jenna?” I asked looking around  
“She said she was almost done when I went to her room 15minutes ago” Jeremy said   
“I’m here, I’m here” Jenna said from the top of the stairs. She looked stunning with her long, tight green dress and silver jewelry and shoes. I turned around when I heard Alaric hold his breath, to see his eyes almost popping out of his head. Jenna walked down the stairs with a blush on her cheeks and a nervous smile on her face.  
“You look amazing” I heard Alaric whisperer to her and her smile turned into a grin  
“You are beautiful Aunt Jenna” Jeremy said hugging her  
“They are right” I said smiling lovingly to my aunt. She deserved to be happy and I had a feeling this was just the beginning for her and Ric.  
“Oh Elena, your mother would love to see you like this. You are so beautiful sweaty” Jenna said and I could see a tear in the corner of her eyes. I caught it before it ruined her makeup and before I started to cry.  
“Don’t cry Aunt Jenna.” I said with a smile  
“I won’t but I want to take a picture of you guys before we go” She said running up stairs. She almost fell but Damon caught her just in time.  
“Careful Jenna! You look beautiful by the way. It must run on the family” Damon said winking at me.  
“Thanks Damon. I’m just going to get the camera” She said walking carefully this time.  
“I’m going to put your bags on my car ok Kitten? The limo must be almost here” Damon said kissing my forehead when I nodded.  
“Ok, here it is. Elena and Jeremy first” Jenna said with a Camera in hand.  
After minutes of nonstop photos the limo arrived.  
“Ok, Anna is waiting for us at her house” Jeremy said  
“Ok, tell her we will be there in minutes” Damon said  
Once at the mansion we saw Damon’s Dad at the front door waiting for us next to Stefan and Rebekah. It was good to see that Damon didn’t tense at the sight of his father anymore.  
We walked over to them and I could tell that Giuseppe was nervous.  
“Damon, it’s your party, you should be the first here” Stefan said smiling  
“The limo was late and you guys are early” Damon said holding my hand in his.  
“Hello Damon and Elena. Let me tell you that you look really lovely tonight” Giuseppe said but he didn’t made any move to hug me or kiss my cheek, he must know that Damon is still not comfortable with it.  
“Thanks Mr. Salvatore. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my aunt Jenna Summers and this is my brother Jeremy” I said making the introductions.  
“Your parents couldn’t make it Elena? I would love to meet them…” Giuseppe said with an honest smile.  
“Elena’s Parents are in a second honeymoon. They couldn’t come tonight” Damon said squeezing my hand. He knew I wanted them here.  
“Oh, I’ll meet them some other time. We should get in.” Giuseppe said.  
The place was perfectly decorated and I could tell Caroline had worked her ass off to make this look perfect  
“Caroline made a really good job with this” Damon said before realizing he did it out loud   
“If you tell Barbie I said this I’m not having sex with you for a month” He said and I laugh  
“Like you could withdraw sex” I said  
“Ok, but it would be angry sex” Damon said  
“And that’s bad because….?” I asked enjoying his attempts to threaten me  
“Oh shut up. Just don’t tell her” He said  
“Fine, I won’t tell her. But be nice to her tonight ok? She is coming with a guy she really likes and she needs our support” I said and like clockwork we heard Caroline’s voice behind us.  
“Hey guys do you like it?” Caroline said happily.  
“It’s amazing Care” I said smiling  
“It would better be. She maxed out my credit card, didn’t you Barbie” Damon said and I had to roll my eyes. Of course Damon wasn’t going to be nice when requested.  
“Play nice or you are going to spend the weekend playing chess” I whispered in his ear  
“But you did it Caroline, the place looks great. And so do you” Damon said trying to be nice  
“Thanks Damon. I would like to introduce you my date Klaus” Caroline said pointing to a blond, blue eyed man.  
“Klaus this is my best friend Elena and her boyfriend Damon. Damon is the CEO of the company” Caroline said smiling  
“It’s nice to meet you Elena, I’ve heard so much about you” Klaus said with his British accent  
“It’s nice to meet you too” I said  
“You are Rebekah’s brother right?” Damon said shaking Klaus hand.  
“I am.” Klaus said  
“She is a great girl and my brother has been really happy since they started dating” Damon said like a worried big brother.  
“It’s nice to know that” Klaus said smiling  
“Well we should go greet the gests. See you guys soon” Damon said.   
“Let’s go and say hello to Tyler, Matt and Bonnie first, please” I asked Damon  
“Of course Kitten” He said.  
After almost 1hour of talking to Damon’s clients all I wanted to do was go to my friends and enjoy the rest of the party but it seemed that the universe had other plan.  
“Elena?” I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Mason standing there wearing a grey suit and a dashing smile.  
“Mason, I wasn’t expecting to see you here” I said and I was surprise when he gave me a hug. I didn’t need to look into Damon’s eyes to see he didn’t like this.  
“Well it’s also my house, so…” Mason said “Now I know why you missed the workshop today, but I must say it was worth it. You look incredible” Mason said checking me out from head to toe, it was a little bit weird.  
“Thanks, this is Damon, my boyfriend” I said squeezing Damon’s hand  
“Nice to meet you” Mason said shaking Damon’s hand  
“I’m sure it is” Damon said with a fake smile and I could tell he did NOT like Mason.  
“Look Mason it was nice seeing you but we have to go see the rest of the guests” I said trying to pull myself from that awkward situation.  
“Sure, save me a dance thought” Mason said and Damon’s hold on me tightened. What was Mason doing? He wasn’t even trying to seem innocent; even I could tell he was hitting on me.  
“Sorry Mr. Lockwood but besides my family and friends, Damon is the only one I dance with” I said trying to sound pleasant but Mason was really pushing it.  
“I’m sorry to know that” Mason said with a smile but before Damon could flip out I toke his hand and walked away.  
“Calm down Damon, please” I told Damon when we got away from the crowd  
“Are you kidding me Elena? If this wasn’t my party and my job on the line I would punch that guy…” Damon said and I could sense the anger roll off of him in waves.  
“Damon, please calm down. It’s not that big of a deal” I said calmly  
“Even you can’t deny that he was hitting on you and in front of your boyfriend” Damon yelled  
“I know it was weird but he is not usually like this. He must be drunk. Come on babe, let it go. Don’t ruin the party.” I said pleading with him.  
“I don’t believe that he was drunk Elena. Is he your writing teacher? I mean that is so inappropriate!”   
“I told you he is not like this… You have to trust me Damon, I’m your girlfriend! You saw what I did just now, I shut him down” I said but Damon just continued to send deathly looks to where Mason used to be.  
“Damon!” I called him placing my hands in his cheeks and forcing him to look at me. His eyes were a mix of anger, disbelieve and a hint of fear. “Damon, I love you. I don’t want anyone else but you. Now please, please come and dance with me” I said  
“Ok fine. But I will NEVER like that guy” Damon said and I smiled. My Damon was back.  
“That’s ok. “ I said kissing him. I let Damon dominate the kiss because I knew he needed to know that I was there for him. I was his and no one else could kiss me like this.  
“I can’t wait to go away with you” Damon whispered  
“So can’t I. Can you tell me where we are going? Please…” I asked and he smirked  
“Nope” he said popping the “p”  
“You are insufferable. But I love you” I said kissing him one more time before dragging him to the dance floor  
Two hours later and too many dances for my feet to keep count we decided it was time to go.  
“Hey guys were is Bonnie? I wanted to say goodbye” I asked to my family and friends that were sited around a table chatting  
“Oh I think she won’t mind if you don’t say goodbye” Tyler said with a smirk and pointed to the other side of the room where I saw Bonnie sited at the bar with a brown hair guy smiling happily and I couldn’t help but notice that his hand where on Bonnie’s knee.  
“Well good for her. We are going to go guys. Have a nice weekend.” I said walking away.  
“I’m so excited to have you all to myself this weekend” I said after 30min in his car  
“So am I. I’m sorry I haven’t spent a lot of time with you lately.” Damon said kissing my hand  
“That’s ok, I understand. But I missed you.” I said  
“I miss you to babe.” Damon said  
“Can you tell me where we are going?” I asked  
“No” He smirked  
“Does it take too long to get there?”  
“Nope, we are here” He said and I looked around  
“Oh my God I can’t believe it” I said with a huge grin when I realized where we were. I haven’t been here in years and I love this place.   
“I’m glad you like it” Damon said kissing me.  
“I can’t believe you brought me to the lake house!”


	14. Home away from Home

Damon's POV  
"You brought me to the lake house"? she asked with a huge grin on her face and I nodded. I loved seeing her so happy, I realize now that I would die a thousand deaths just to see a smile on her face every day.  
"Oh my God, I love it" she said placing her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. Her eyes were shining with delight as she placed a sweet intimate kiss on my lips. Kiss that I gladly returned. I would never admit this to anyone but I kind of loved this kind of Kisses more than the heated ones, although with Elena, was really hard not to get heated. But this kisses revealed the kind of intimacy we have, it was more than just physical attraction, it was like finding the other part of yourself.  
"Thank you Damon" she whispered when we came apart for breath.  
"No problem kitten" I said with a huge grin. I felt like a teenager again and I couldn't, for the life of it, care.  
We entered the house with the keys I got from her parents, well her aunt Jenna, but with the permission of her parents. Elena looked at me with an amused smile and my brow furrowed in confusion.  
"So this was the other things my mom was talking about... You asked them for the keys" she said kissing me on the cheek  
"Well as much as I love to break the rules I don't think breaking and entering would be a Good way to stay in your family Good graces in order to be able to have you all to myself like this, again" I said putting my arm around her waist and pulling her to me so I could kiss her on the lips.  
"My family loves you Damon. I think they love you more than they love me..." She said smiling  
"They just like me because they know I love you..." I said because I knew it wasn't possible to have such luck. I'm sure the universe wouldn't give me a wonderful woman and a second family...  
"No, they pretty much love you... But then again, who wouldn’t?" She asked smiling and kissing me on the lips.  
"I love you" was the only thing I could say  
"I love you too" she said and pulled away from me "and to show you just how much, I'm going to change into something more special" she said with a smirk much like my own. And the second the words got out of her mouth the atmosphere turned completely from playful and sweet to sexual charged.  
"Please keep the gloves on... They've been driving me crazy all night..." I said as she went into the bedroom.

 

Elena's POV

I entered the bedroom with my suitcase and hurried to get the box with my lingerie. I quickly stepped out of my dress and underwear and got in the lingerie set leaving the gloves and the high heels. After I was glad with my physical appearance I went into the bedroom and spread a few candles throughout the room. I had no Idea where he was taking me but I thought a few candles to set the mood couldn't hurt...  
When I was pleased with my work I opened the bedroom door slightly and saw Damon putting some things on the fridge, probably food for the weekend since we were in the middle of nowhere.  
I closed the door Once again when an idea formed in my head. I got in the bathroom were my dress and underwear were lying on the floor and took a picture. I laid in the bed in a sexy pose and sent the picture to Damon saying: 'ups, I guess it was so hot in here... Do you want to come in here and see it for yourself? ;)" I hit send and I waited to hear his phone. After I did, it only took a few seconds until Damon got in the room without his jacket and with his tie loose around his neck, eyes dark with lust. He saw me on the bed and I felt like a prey under the gaze of a predator.  
"It's really hot in here" Damon said with a husky voice.  
'What are you going to do about it?" I asked trying to look cool when all I was feeling was butterflies in my stomach.   
He walked towards the bed and stopped watching every single inch of my body. This was intimidating me and I was going to cover myself when he stopped me.  
"Don't! You are beautiful..." He said and leaned to kiss my lips. It was a gentle kiss so unlike the vibrations we were both feeling "I just wished you would let me get you out of the dress that has been driving me crazy all night long" He declared moving in closer and supporting himself on his hands on top of me.  
He started kissing my lips, my neck and my collar bone. The gentle moment just a few seconds ago, was now overpower with the sexual tension as the animalistic side of both Damon and I took over our bodies.  
"I really love this lingerie and that's why I'm not ripping it off right now" Damon whispered huskily in my ear.   
Damon was now placing Kisses along my arms, the valley between my breasts, my torso. He then unhook my stockings from my garter belt and slowly pulled them off, kissing every new inch of skin that was now uncovered and then putting my shoes in my feet again kissing all the way Back up.  
His Kisses were so hot and they seemed electrically charged because every time his lips touched skin I felt a jolt go through my spine until my very core.  
"Damon, Please" I whimpered and he chuckled  
"Patience kitten" He said moving to my corset opening it revealing my breasts. He kissed the right one and then the left, repeating the motion several times until I was rubbing and rolling my hips against his crotch making him growl. "You little minx" He said and I chuckled. He smirked at me with an evil look in his eyes making me gulp with nerves. Without breaking eye contact he took my right breast liking my nipple and then biting it lightly and softly and then he blew on it. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure and the fresh air from his mouth made Goosebumps appear and I grew even wetter.  
"Come on baby, I can't take it anymore... I need you" I whined rolling my hips against him, once again, trying to create some much needed friction. This seemed to do the trick because he let go of me and started to take of his shoes. Once he was done I toke hold of his tie and pulled him to me kissing him hungrily. I copied his early moves and unbuttoned his shirt kissing every inch of exposed skin. I heard a zip open and looked down to see Damon get rid of his pants.   
"Going commando I see" I said smirking and he shrugged his shoulders  
"What can I say? I was hoping the night would end this way…" He replied taking the rest of my corset and lied on top of me. He entered me with one fast thrust making me moan and stick my heels in his back. He seemed turned on by that cause he speed up his thrusts. We had an all weekend to make slow sweet love, but this time it was going to be fast and hard.  
"Deeper Damon, deeper. Please baby" I yelled.  
Damon toke my right leg placing it on his shoulder changing the angle of the penetration. This sudden change made me see stars and I knew I couldn't hold it any longer.  
"Kitten, look at me" Damon asked and the tone in his voice made me open my eyes, and lock eyes with my boyfriend's. His eyes were a mix of lust, happiness and love witch made me come almost instantly.  
"Don't hold back, honey. I'm almost there too" Damon said with a husky voice and I let my orgasm hit me. And oh boy if it hit me! I knew we were alone so I allowed myself to be has loud as I wanted and I'm sure if we had neighbors they would be calling the cops by now. Damon followed me over the edge and we end up tangled in each other panting.  
"That was..." Damon said   
"Wow" I finished his sentence  
"This keeps getting better and better" He chuckled  
"I love you, thank you for bringing me here" I said with a grin on my face, after a few minutes of silence.  
"I remembered you telling me once you loved and miss it here. And it has the plus side that I get to have you all to myself." He explained kissing me "I love you too baby"  
"I would ask you if you wanted to go again but I'm not sure my body could take" I said with a yawn.  
"That's ok; we gave the all weekend ahead of us. Sleep now, baby" Damon whispered running his hand through my hair. The soothing motion was enough to make me fall asleep

I woke up lighter than I ever woke up before. I could feel the sun light entering from the window and I could hear the birds singing. I extended my hand expecting to find a male body next to me but I found it empty. Where the hell was Damon? I got up and pulled up Damon’s shirt that barely covered me. I smelled pancakes so I tip toed my way to the kitchen to see Damon coking wearing nothing but his sweatpants that hung so low on his hips. I came behind him and started to kiss his back.  
“Morning Kitten” He said turning around and kissing me.  
“I’m mad at you” I lied pouting.  
“Why?” He asked smirking, obviously amused with my behavior.  
“I wanted to wake up next to you, and maybe having morning sex…” I said. Every day I get more and more surprised with the side of me that Damon brings out.  
“Well, I have to say I love where your head his. But, after last night exercise I figured we could use food. I intend on ravishing you all weekend long but I don’t want you fainting during it” He said kissing my pout away.  
“Fine, you are forgiven. What are you making?” I asked coming to seat on the counter and he gave me a cup of coffee that I quickly drunk.  
“Chocolate chip pancakes. Your favorites” He said with a genuine smile that he only wears when we are alone.  
“Yumy, can I help?” I asked  
“No baby, that’s ok…” He said smirking  
“You are only saying that because you think I’m going to ruin it” I said  
“No, of course not baby. But I’m almost done” he said and I could tell it was not the reason.  
“No it’s not but fine. I rather watch you cook than cooking myself…” I smiled.  
We stayed like that for a while until Damon finished cooking. I loved seeing him cooking, he looked so free and contempt… The domestic action made my heart warm.  
“Ok, it’s finished. Do you want to see at the table?” He asked putting the last pancake on the plate.  
“Nope” I said encasing him with my legs and pulling him to me for a sweat kiss “I rather have you for breakfast” I said as he chuckled.  
“No can do baby doll” He said feeding me a fork with a piece of pancakes.  
“Forget what I said about not wanting breakfast. This pancakes are heaven” I said moaning.  
“Glad to make you happy kitten” He replied placing the fork with pancake on his mouth.  
We continued like that, Damon between my legs, feeding us both, talking and laughing about silly stuff.  
“I can’t believe you made Stefan clean your room so you would call Santa and say he was a bad boy” I laughed when Damon finished telling me a childhood story.  
“I was the older brother he should clean my room…” Damon said with a smile.  
“I think you were a super cute kid…” I stated and Damon fake an angry face.  
“Miss Gilbert are you saying that this piece of man in front of you, the man that can make you see starts is cute???” He said placing his hands on my sides.  
“Take it back!” He demanded tickling my sides.  
“Damon stop, please stop” I yelled/laughed jiggling my body.  
“Take it back!” Damon said once again  
“Fine fine, you are not cute in every way. You are hot and manly” I declared and he stopped.  
We were both laughing when Damon took another piece of pancake but it fell in my breast before it reached my mouth. Instantly the mood shifted and Damon’s eyes darkened. His eyes locked with mine and he lowered his head to my breast eating the piece of food while his hands unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing. He kissed me hungrily.  
“Have I told you I love seeing you wearing my clothes?” He whispered licking my earlobe.  
He kissed his way down my body stopping at the bottom of my stomach. My hands were now fists in his hair when he placed a single kiss in the inside of each of my thigh.  
“Damon we are in the kitchen” I moaned when he started to pull my panties off.  
“No worries kitten. I hired a cleaning crew to clean the house on Monday, so we can be as dirty as we want” He assured me.   
This was the house where I spend my summers growing up and now I’m sure I won’t be able to see this house the same way again. But when I felt Damon’s hot breath in the place I ache for him the most, all of those thoughts escaped my mind as they were replaced my desire.  
Damon kissed my pussy from one end to the other making me more turned on. He started liking and sucking my clit and I had to let go of his hair so I could support myself on the counter because my legs were now on the air because of all the pleasure he was making me.  
“So good, don’t stop, please don’t stop” I moaned when Damon continued his ministrations and he didn’t, God if he didn’t.  
When I could feel my control breaking I pulled Damon’s hair until he was looking at me.   
“I want to come with you inside me, please” I said and he nodded standing up and taking off his pants.  
He thrust on me and we rocked back and forth not too fast to be over before we knew it, and not to slow that it was painful. We let our bodies create the perfect pace enjoying everything the other had to give until we could no longer hold it and let go.  
“So what do you want to do this weekend besides christening the house” I asked breaking the silence as we both stayed hugged in the kitchen floor.  
“You chose babe” He said kissing the top of my head.  
“Oh there are a few thermal caves around here, we should go there! I mean it’s a long walk but it’s a nice place to be. And we have a sunny day today so we should enjoy it.” I explained  
“Tell you what, why don’t we have a picnic there?” Damon asked  
“Perfect” I declared kissing him.   
It was supposed to be a chaste kiss but it soon heated. What was wrong with us? It seemed we couldn’t get enough.  
“I think you should go take a shower while I prepare the food because if we both go shower together I can promise you, we are not going anywhere today” Damon said with a smirk and I nodded letting go of him and walking towards the shower.  
Once I was finished Damon toke my place on the shower as I pack the food he prepared inside a basket.  
The walk to the caves was a long but beautiful one. We walked hand and hand following the lake. After an hour long I was starting to get tired.  
“Let’s stop here for a while. It’s a 30minute walk to the caverns so we should eat here so we can swim when we get there. Besides it’s a beautiful sight.” I said pointing to the lack in front of us and the forest behind us.  
“As you wish Kitten” Damon said putting down the basket and handing me the blanket.  
We ate in silence trying to absorb all the calmness of the place. I don’t know how he did it but he prepared a feast. We had salad, chicken with pasta and fruit salad for desert. After we finished eating we packed everything in the basket and stayed in the blanket. I was sitting between Damon’s legs as we looked upon the lake.  
“It’s beautiful here” Damon stated and I nodded “ I can see why you like it here” he added.  
“I haven’t been here in so long… Live just got busy I guess. But this place is so amazing… I have so god memories of this lake and these woods, and now I can have more, with you” I said kissing him.  
“Elena, I want to ask you something” Damon said quietly averting my eyes.  
“What is it?” I asked my head filling with possibilities. Damon seemed nervous like he knew I wasn’t going to like it.  
“Drop the workshop” He said  
“What?” I shouted getting out of his embrace. I couldn’t have heard that could I? He wouldn’t ask me that, would he?  
“Drop the writing workshop, please” He said pleading with his eyes.  
“Don’t give me that puppy dog eyes. Why would I do that? I love the writing workshop!” I said trying to wrap my head around what he was asking me to do.   
“I just… I don’t think Mason likes you just as a student” He said. Oh God I can’t believe he was really saying this… I thought we were past this.  
“What a hell Damon! Why would you even ask me that? You know I love the workshop and it’s not my fault Mason is teaching it!” I was in full angry mode right now.  
“There are other workshops Lena” He argued   
“Oh don’t Lena me! Is this about last night?” I asked but he averted my eyes and continued to stare at the lake.  
“Damon! Is This About Last Night?” I asked again “Answer me!”  
“Yes, ok? Yes, I don’t think he was drunk and I don’t think it was innocent flirting. I think he likes you and he doesn’t care who knows it” He yelled back  
“And I don’t care if he does!” I replied “Don’t you trust me?” I asked calmer now. I didn’t want to ruin the entire weekend  
“I do, but I don’t trust him” Damon said eyes angry like I never saw.  
“I’m your girlfriend. It’s me you have to trust Damon. What’s the point of having a relationship if you don’t trust me?” I asked and his head snapped up to look at me.  
“Are you saying we should break up?” He asked with despair writing in his face.  
“No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying that I’m NOT Katherine, and I’m not going to cheat on you or leave you. You have to stop with these trust issues. You can have any woman you want with just one look their direction, but I trust you not to cheat on me cause I don’t have a reason not to trust you.” I said.  
“But if you decide you don’t want me anymore?” He asked and he looked like a scared little kid.  
“Damon, I can’t promise we are going to be together forever. No one can. What if you decide you want someone else? All I can promise you is that right now, in this moment I love you and I love you more and more each day. And I can tell you that if one day we do break up you are not going to prevent that for stopping me from seeing Mason. It’s not how it works” I said. I guess I’m more hurt that he thinks I could cheat on him than angry.  
“Ok, I think you are right. But I love you so much. I don’t want to think about losing you” He said calmer now and I think he really understood where I was coming from.  
“Then don’t. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll fight for us until there is something to fight for.” I assured him.  
“I’m sorry Elena, I was a jerk” He stated but I was still hurt.  
“It’s ok. Let’s go to the caves. It’s getting dark and I want to get home before dark.” I said, my voice colder than usual, but Damon must have sensed I needed some time because he didn’t comment on it. Instead he took the basket and followed me to the woods.  
The rest of the way to the caves was silent and not comfortable as usual. Because our pace was now faster once we weren’t talking we got at the caverns in 20minutes. I could hear the water coming from inside the cave so I got in and seated in the board of the fount and Damon followed my example. The water was hot but not hot enough we couldn’t swim.  
“You’re mad at me” It wasn’t a question  
“I’m not mad, I’m hurt” I explained  
“Look Elena, I’m sorry. I really am!” He said and I knew he was being honest. But the pain in my chest wouldn’t go away and not that the anger was gone, hurt toke over and I couldn’t stop a tear from leaving my eye.  
“Lena, please don’t cry. I never meant to make you cry… Please, I won’t bring the subject again” He said taking my hands in his and I just nodded. I’m sure that if I tried to talk know I wouldn’t be able to stop the rest of the tears.  
Damon got off his clothes all the way to his boxers and dive in the water.  
“Come Elena” He said extending me his hand. I took of my red dress and got in the water. Damon started to kiss me but I wasn’t on the mood.  
“Stop Damon please.” I said and he stopped.  
“Elena please tell me what I can do to make this right. I didn’t want you to be angry with me…” He said  
“I told you, I’m hurt not mad. I’m hurt that you still think of her when you are with me. I know what she did to you was unthinkable and that those things leave scars but she is always in there. She is telling you, you are not good enough, that no one will chose you, that I’m going to leave you, that someone is taking me away from you. But what hurts the most is that no matter how many times I tell you the exact opposite it’s still her voice you believe” I said and another tear ran over my cheek  
“I know you are not Katherine. Let me prove it to you” He begged  
“Ok, prove it to me” I said  
“You Elena Gilbert are the best woman I ever met. You are kind, smart, funny, protective, genuine, all the things Katherine is not. And most off all, our bodies respond to each other completely differently that I used to respond to Katherine. When she and I were together it was mechanical, completely physical but with you it’s the emotion part that drives the physical. Like when you tell me you love me my heart beats faster” He said placing my hand over his heart “When you smile at something I go out of breath. When you hug me all of my muscles relax” he demonstrated pulling me to him and indeed his muscles relaxed, but he didn’t let me go. He continued to speak to my ear “And I know that when I talk to you right here, Goosebumps appear right in the back of your neck. And when you give me those doe eyes, there is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do to what you wanted. This is all the things you are better than Katherine. And I promise her voice in my head is going to be silenced by yours. I love you” He said looking me in the eyes.  
“Then take me please. I need this memory to be replaced by something good” I requested.  
Damon didn’t waste another second, kissing me with all he had. We lose the underwear throwing them next to the rest of our stuff.  
We rock back and forward in a slow pace, placing sloppy kisses wherever we could. It wasn’t love making, it was reconnecting. Like it was our first time and we were getting to know each other bodies. We orgasm at the same time and we stayed like that for a really long time.  
“I love make up sex” Damon said and I chuckled cause my Damon was back  
“You love every kind of sex Damon…” I said rolling my eyes.  
“With you I do” He said kissing me tenderly  
“Come on, let’s go home”.


	15. Back to real Life

We got to the house still holding hands the awful mood from earlier forgotten. I can't say I wasn't still a bit hurt but I have to remember that Damon has been hurt before and that he came a long way because of me. Before he met me he used sex and alcohol as a shield to keep everyone at arm’s length. Now he let me in and by doing that he put himself on a position where he could get hurt. He trusted me even when other people had already betrayed that trust and left ugly scars so many times before.   
As we were walking towards the lake house I realized that I was fortune enough to have an amazing man by my side and maybe I should be more considered with Him, but THAT doesn't mean I was going to give to his jealous act, I was just have to prove him that I chose him and that it was always be him.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Damon asked when we reached the front door.  
"You" I said coyly stepping inside the house in front of Him. With our hands still linked together I led Him to the bedroom  
"Let's take a hot shower" I said taking of my dress  
"I like the way you think" HE smirked

Damon's POV

"I like the way you think" I said. This weekend she is getting out of her shell and let her desires take over, and boy if I'm not enjoying it... I meant what I said when about loving every kind of sex with Elena, it's always more than sex and if I didn't knew I would bet she wasn't a Virgin when I met her. She always responds to my touch I push and she pulls, I give and she takes. She is my other half and when we have sex it seems like our bodies know exactly what the other one needs. But what drives me completely crazy is when she takes initiative.  
Elena took of her dress and I toke of my clothes and step inside the shower next to Elena, who had already opened the hot water.  
"Let me wash your hair" she said calmly and I nodded. I moved in front of her while she grabbed the shampoo. Her fingers started to massage my scalp and I almost purred, I could feel the tenderness and affection through her actions.  
When she was finished I got under the water to rinse my hair and she was eyeing me with a small smile that warmed my heart.   
"Turn around" I requested and she complied. Grabbing the shampoo bottle I copied her earlier moves, massaging her head carefully and I could hear her moans of contentment. That made me hard again and I could tell the new tension hadn't passed unnoticed by Elena. Turning around I could see the lust in her eyes. We didn't break the silence when we moved to wash each other’s bodies, mutually avoiding the places that we wanted to most. All of the silence, tension and foreplay combined were making me crazy. I couldn't wait anymore so I pulled Elena to me and kissed her senseless.  
I moved her against the wall so I could support her weight wrapping her legs around my waist. I trusted inside her and she groaned. Elena had her eyes closed and her hands supporting herself in my shoulders. We set a hard but slow pace that was driving us to release very quickly. I could sense Elena was almost there and I too was ready to go. Without me asking Elena opened her eyes and locked them with mine. When her orgasm hit her I could see all her feelings and sensations reflected in her eyes and that Alone was enough to drive me over the edge.  
We stepped out of the shower and walked over to the bedroom. I however had another surprise in store.  
"Stay here" I said and went to the kitchen to retrieve the items I had hidden in the fridge. Walking into the bedroom I found Elena naked in the bed.  
"Maybe we should have taken that shower after this..." I smirked  
"Oh, Mr. salvatore, what ever will you do to me?" Elena giggled  
"Feeding my woman" I stated and moved next to her with a bowl of strawberries, melted chocolate and a can of weep cream.  
"You are making me hungry" Elena stated  
"Good" I winked "let's play a game, ok?" I said and Elena looked at me with a confused look.  
"What kind of game?" She asked  
"Do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded  
"You know I do" she confirmed. I moved to the nightstand and toke of the scarf I had used to cover Elena's eyes the night we had our first time. As I moved next to her I could hear a gasp when she realized were I was going with this.  
"Close your eyes" I demanded covering her eyes with the scarf when she did.  
"Lie down kitten" I said kneeling next to her. I dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and placed a kiss in the middle of her belly.  
"Are you hungry kitten?" I asked liking a path from her belly button to her collarbone.  
"So hungry" she mumbled   
"Open your mouth" I instructed and she did. I toke the strawberry with chocolate and placed it in her mouth. She bit the fruit letting the juices fall from her mouth mixed with chocolate. I lick them and she moaned.  
"Was it good?" I whispered in her hear making goose bumps appear in her arms.  
"Yes" she whispered back. With another strawberry I caressed her body, drawing abstract patterns across her legs, belly and nipples,  
I run the fruit across her lips making her open her mouth.  
"Don't bite, just hold it" I instructed and leaned over to bite the strawberry she had in her mouth, engaging in a sloppy kiss.  
"Uhm Damon" she moaned moving in the bed  
"Patience kitten" I soothed and move to take another strawberry.  
After a few more minutes of playing around with the strawberries and the chocolate I decided it was time to give some attention to her needs.  
"Open your mouth baby" I demanded and she oblige. I inserted my weep cream covered finger in her mouth and she licked it dry.  
"Damon Please" Elena begged  
"It's ok baby, I'm going to take care of you" I assured her and moved so I was standing between her legs. I grabbed the weep cream and spread it in her pussy.  
"I'm hungry Lena, and you look so tasty... I think I'm going to eat you" I said with a husky voice and Elena trembled.  
"Yes, oh God. Yes, Please" she begged and Who was I to refuse? I licked the weep cream with slow deliberated stokes until all I could taste was her. I teased her clit changing the rhythm of my tongue every so often.  
"Damon Please, I need you now" she argued. Hearing the despair in her voice I moved up her body kissing her. She could taste herself in my tongue and I knew that just made her more turned on. I entered her with one quick movement taking her by surprise because she was blindfolded.  
"So Good Damon, more, more" she demanded and I decided to move from that position.  
Elena was confused when I stop moving but the look on her face disappeared when I pulled her to my lap continuing with my previews pace. The new angle allowed me to hit all the right places and Elena was getting more and more worked out by the second.  
"Do you like this Elena? Do you like it when you are completely at my merci? I could do anything I want to you but I think that thought just turns you on even more... So, tell me Lena, do you like it when I FUCK you like this?" I whispered in her hear.  
"Yes" she breathed in a low voice. I moved my hand to the Back of her head and started to untie the scarf. I wanted to see her eyes while she came and I knew that all the new sensations of not having a blindfold would make her go over the edge much faster. And like clockwork, she locked eyes with me and went over the edge dragging me with her.  
"I love you" Elena said after she caught her breath.  
"I love you too" I said.

We laid there a couple of minutes after our love making. Elena was wearing one of my shirts open just to protect her from the night cold.  
"Damon?" Elena asked while I continued to pet her hear.  
"Hmn?" And I sensed her tense  
"Damon, do you think Katherine will leave us alone?" She asked and I could tell she was thinking about this for a while.  
"No" was all I said. I never lied to Elena and I wasn't about to start now. I'm 99,9% sure she was not giving up that easily.  
"Why? I mean even with the divorce she will never have to work again" Elena rezoned  
"It's not about the money. Don't get me wrong; she did all of this so she could be rich. But there is one thing that matters more to her than money" I explained  
"Witch his?" She asked  
"Herself. She loves herself more than money. And what we did, me choosing you, my father choosing me, it bruised her ego and now she has to prove to herself that she is still better and smarter than the rest of us"  
"That's crazy" Elena said  
"That's Katherine. But you just have to remember that I love you. If we are honest with each other we can face everything" and I meant it. Elena stayed quiet and I pulled her face so she was facing me.  
"Hey" I said when I saw the concern in her eyes "I love you" I stated looking her right in her eyes.  
"I know. I love you too" she replied but I could tell she was upset.  
"Kitten, you know how you said I have to trust you even if I don't trust the guys around you?" I asked trying to calm her with a Logic argument.  
"Yes" she said looking at me with a confuse look in her eyes  
"Then you have to trust me when I say it's always going to be you..." I declared  
"Yeah, but you loved her Once... You loved her so much your father was afraid you would go back to her..." Elena said "what if she can convince you, that she is better for you?" She continued  
"Elena, I'm the first to say, I was an idiot for thinking I loved her for as long as I did... Even if I did love her, do you think I would want to be with her again, after what she did with my father? I hate the bitch, she could drop dead for all I care..." I declared and taking her head in my hands I continued "but now that I know you I realize I didn't love her... I had a silly infatuation, and I loved that I had a gorgeous woman that I thought loved me. But it wasn't love, it's nothing like I feel about you" I assured  
"I believe you. I'm sorry, I'm tired... I won't let the bitch get to me, which is what she wants" she said  
"Finally, you got it... Do you want to sleep kitten or do you want me to go get you some food?" I asked gently stroking her hair.  
"I'm not hungry, just tired. And I love falling asleep in your arms like this" she said sleepy  
"I got you. Sleep kitten, I'll be here when you wake up" I assured her  
"Hmmn I like the sound of that..." She whispered falling asleep, and that simple statement made my heart flutter  
God, I love this woman and if someone had tell me a week before I met Elena, that 'Damon Salvatore would be head over heels in love with a seventeen year old girl’, I would tell them to get their head checked cause no way in Hell that was going to happen. But know, with Elena in my arms I felt like I could do anything in the world if I had her by my side.   
And with that thought I felt asleep with the reassurance that the woman I love was safe in my arms.

Elena's POV

I woke up in the tight embrace of a sleeping Damon and a small smile appeared on my lips and then I realize what woke me up when the annoying sound of my phone came into focus again. I turned to the alarm clock and it said 6am... I'm going to Kill the person that it's calling me... Carefully not to wake Damon I stretched to pick up my phone to see Caroline's name on the caller ID  
"Hmmmmhhhh, what is that awful sound?" Damon said waking up and pulling me even closer...  
"Sorry it's Caroline. Do you want me to pick this up in the kitchen?" I asked  
"Nope, it's fine... I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without you here anyways" He mumbled and I smiled  
"Hey Care, what's up with calling me at 6am on a Sunday?" I asked my friend while caressing Damon's hair.  
"Elena, do you know what day is it?" Caroline asked in a condescending tone  
"Yeah, it's Sunday Care... I don't really remember what day of March it is since it's 6 in the freaking morning..." I replied a little bit annoyed to be woken up.  
"Elena it's the 24th, doesn't it rings a bell" she insisted once again.  
"Yeah it does but I don't know why. Care, come on, stop with the guessing game" I begged rubbing my eyes to dissipate the last traces of sleep.  
"It's Matt's birthday Elena, we forgot... Tyler called me saying to meet at the grill at 5pm for the surprise party" Caroline informed  
"Oh my God, you are right! How did we forgot?!" I said  
"Don't know but we did. So make sure you are here at 5, ok? I'm bringing Klaus, so bring Damon" Caroline instructed  
"Sure, we'll be there" I confirmed before hanging up.  
"What was that about? And were exactly are we going" Damon asked confirming that he hadn't fallen asleep  
"We forgot Matt's birthday, it's today. And we are going to the party at the grill at 5pm" I said  
"Do we have to? I didn't planed on arriving before 8pm" Damon said  
"Yes we do. Matt is one of my best friends and I want to show him that I'm here for him even if he is my ex-boyfriend" I explained  
"Fine, we leave after lunch" Damon mumbled "but can we go Back to sleep now?" He asked  
"Absolutely" I agreed closing my eyes and welcoming dream land.  
\---------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------- -------------------- -------------------  
At 2pm we finally left the lake house. Trying to pack my things with a horny sexy hot Damon is like Mission Impossible, not that I was complaining.  
"I loved the weekend, Damon. Thanks for the surprise" I said entwining my hand with is free hand.  
"Me too baby." He said giving me a loving smile before watching the road once again.  
"I have to top that somehow... You are spoiling me rotten" I playfully added   
"Kitten, I don't need surprises. And I love to spoil you specially when we are naked" HE said smirking and doing the eye thing he did and that made me giggle  
"I know you don't need surprises but I want to do it. I want you to know how much I care for you" I explained choosing to ignore his sexual innuendo.  
"If it's anything like I care for you, I already know" He stated  
"I think it's more" I whispered 

Damon dropped me of at home saying HE would pick me up in time for the party.  
"There's no need baby, I'll drive my car, I bet Jeremy Want's a ride" I explained  
"Ok, see you later kitten. Don't miss me to much..." He teased  
"I can't promise you that" I said with a grin on my face. It was crazy, I mean completely insane, but I was going to miss him, even when I just spend the weekend with Him.  
“Welcome back Elena” Jenna said from the living room as I entered the house.  
“Hi Aunt Jenna, thanks” I said going over to where she was sited.  
“How was your weekend honey?” She asked  
“Amazing, we went to the lake house. But of course you already know that!” I stated seeing the smile on her face.  
“Who do you think talk to your parents first? You know, they have been a long way with trying to give you some freedom, but it doesn’t come over night. Let’s just say they need some begging on my part and a reassurance that you’ve been super responsible since I’m here” Jenna explained  
“You did that? Oh thanks Aunt Jenna! I loved it. I can’t believe you did that for me” I said super excited and surprised for that.  
“Elena, I love you and you’ve been so happy with Damon… I believe in you guys… And besides you’ve made my job of taking care of you and Jeremy, so much easier, I think you deserved the reward” Jenna simply stated  
“Well, thanks. Really, so much” I said hugging her “but know I have to get ready because we have Matt’s surprise party at the grill in 1hour” I explained  
“Is it today?” Jenna asked  
“Yup, we forgot… I feel so terrible about that, but I’m not missing his party” I said “Where is Jeremy?” I asked  
“He is upstairs getting ready for what I know assume its Matt’s party” Jenna said.  
After talking to Jeremy I went to the shower.   
We got to the grill just in time and I could see Damon’s car wasn’t parked yet and I felt kind of disappointed by that.  
Anna was waiting for us outside the grill and a huge grin was painted in Jeremy’s face as he saw her.  
“Go Jer, I’m going to call Bonnie to see where she is. Her car is not here.” I explained  
“Ok” He ran towards Anna who had a matching grin on her face.  
“Hey Elena.” Bonnie said at the second ring.  
“Hi Bon, where are you?” I asked  
“I’m on my way to the grill. Liam was late to pick me up” She said and I could hear the smile when she said the boy’s name. Liam? Who is Liam? I don’t know anyone by that name… But if Bonnie is this happy because of him I’m sure I want to meet him.  
“Who is this Liam guy?” I asked, knowing full well that she wasn’t going to explain anything by the phone.  
“You’ll see… At the party” She replied  
“Oh, you’re no fun…” I teased.  
“See you soon Lena. By the way, you’re spending way too much time with Damon… You’re picking up on his lines and everything…” Bonnie stated and I laugh because it was right.  
“See you soon Bonnie” I said hanging up and entering the grill.  
The mood was awesome but I could tell there were a lot of people that hadn’t arrived yet. I spotted Caroline and the blond guy Klaus and I went to them.  
“Elena, nice to see you. I missed you” Caroline said pulling me in for a tight embrace.  
“Nice to see you too, but I still have to breathe” I said  
“Now now love, don’t suffocate your friend” Klaus said pulling Caroline to his arms in a sweet move.  
“Ups, sorry” Caroline said  
“No problems. Hey Klaus, nice to see you again” I said smiling at my Best friend’s boyfriend.  
“Nice to see you to Elena.” He said. I liked this guy, I think he was the exact balance for Caroline. He seemed calm but he had that bad boy edge to him… not like Damon but still…  
Speaking of Damon, I felt strong arms embracing me from the waist and I knew Damon was behind me.  
“Missed me kitten?” He asked in my ear  
“Always baby” I said turning around a kissing his lips.  
“Oh you guys are so cute…” Caroline said excitedly.  
“We are cute too Love” Klaus said pulling Caroline for a playfull kiss  
“You are a cave man sometimes” Caroline said but the smile and the glow she had on her eyes said she liked every side of him.  
“Not a cave man, I like to think of myself like a werewolf the more unique of them all” Klaus teased  
“You are such a pretentious ass” Caroline replied and I knew I was right about their balance  
“Do you think I’m a werewolf Elena?” Damon whispered in my ear still hugging me from behind.  
“Nope, I think you’re more of a vampire… My vampire” I whispered back.  
“Just yours” He confirmed but or mood ended with the sound of a very excited Caroline  
“Guys, Tyler just texted saying they are going to be here in ten minutes, so hide” She instructed the all bar and moved to behind the bar greeting Bonnie and her date (it was the guy from the ball) that had just arrived.  
“Come let’s hide my vampire” I said to Damon and a bright light appeared on his eyes.


	16. Weird Week

4am and I woke up with a sudden need for air... Gosh, I hate being sick! I guess it wasn't a smart idea to go seaming in the lake and go to sleep with my hair still Wet, but Damon always managed to distract me when I was going to dry it. After Matt's party I started to feel cranky and sick, and now, 3days later, here am I awake at the middle of the night with a stuffy nose and an inability to sleep with my mouth open to breathe... At least this cold is ending, I don't have a fever anymore and my headaches stopped. The down side is that I missed almost a week of school and because I can't sleep, I don't have the energy to go tomorrow.  
Damon has been really sweet and attentive, coming over before and after work and cooking chicken noodle soup, however, other activities have been put on hold because of this stupid flu...  
When 6am come around I finally felt my nose starting to clear a bit and my sleep take over. There is something about the early morning air that makes it easier to breathe and sleep. However I fight sleep because I know Damon is coming over in less than an hour, but with a sleepless night hanging over me, it's a fight I cannot win and my eyes finally close.  
When I woke up it's almost 11am and I'm felling surprisingly better. I move to my nightstand so I can take the rest of my flu medicine and I find a note next to it. It said:  
"Dear Elena, I came by to check on you this morning but found you in a deep sleep. I guessed you hadn't had much sleep last night and you looked so peaceful and content I didn't have it in me to wake you up even when I didn't want nothing more than to kiss you.  
Please rest and take the medicine (even if your feeling better...). Call me when you wake up.  
I love you kitten!  
Yours always  
Damon  
Ps. I left you breakfast in the oven and some soup on the fridge. And I don't care what the box says, but 'Count Chocula' is NOT a nutritional meal.  
;)"  
Let it to Damon, to be sweet and annoying in less than 8 sentences... However the memory of our "Count Chocula" debate is enough to brighten up my mood.  
I decide to take a shower before calling him. After I step out of the shower I decide that I'm sick of all the pajamas and comfy clothes (no Pun intended) so I decide to wear  
jeans and a blue blouse. I straightened my hair and applied a bit of moisturizing on my face in an attempt to look more alive.  
I went down stairs and I could still smell the pancakes as I walked over to the oven to investigate. Damon left me with a pile of blueberry pancakes and fresh homemade orange Juice. I hadn’t realized I was really hungry until I saw the food in front of me, which is natural, since I hadn’t eat anything except chicken soup for the last three Days. With no need to re-heat everything I attack the pancakes in front of the TV. I have to admit that Damon's pancakes are better than 'Count Chocula' every day of the freaking week, not that I'm going to admit that to him. When I finish eating I decide to call Damon.  
"Hello sleeping, sick, beauty" He greets  
"Hi baby" I reply with the grin his voice always manage to put in my face...  
"You sound better today" I acknowledges  
"I am feeling better, maybe it's your soup our maybe it's my inability to stay home for long periods of time, but I'm feeling better." I admit  
"I'm glad to hear that... When I saw you sleeping so soundly this morning, I was afraid you were getting worse. I mean you didn't even stirred when Jeremy wined because I didn't cooked him breakfast too"  
"I had a rough night but after sleeping for a few hours I'm feeling like me again..." I announce  
"Really? That's great! I hate seeing you sick. I wanted to go by there and have lunch with you but I'm in the middle of a meeting and I don't think It's going to end anytime soon..." He says with a sad tone  
"You're in a meeting? Damon, why did you answer my call? I didn't mean to disturb your work..." I explain  
"Kitten, calm down, it's ok. I told them I was expecting an important call, so I gave them a 5minutes break when you called. Believe me, they are all thankful to get out of that room for a while. And no work in the world is more important than you. I wasn't going to be able to focus before I knew you were ok. And to make up by not being able to stop by, what do you think if I cook dinner tonight? For Jenna and Jeremy too.” He asks  
"You don't need to make up for anything, and you shouldn't feel bad for not coming by for lunch. However I would love to have dinner with you. I'll tell Jenna you are making dinner. Now go and work you’re really cute butt, off, and I'll see you later."  
'"See you later kitten."  
"I love you. And thanks for the pancakes, by the way" I said thankful for having this really amazing man as my boyfriend  
"My pleasure kitten. I love you too. Bye" He said hanging up.  
He really stopped a meeting to talk to me? Every time I think I can't love him more, he proves me wrong...  
I'm lost thinking about every little thing Damon ever did to me, that I almost don't heard my cell phone ringing.  
"Hello?" I answer  
"Elena, honey, how are you" Jenna asks with a worried tone of voice  
"I'm fine Aunt Jenna. I'm feeling a lot better and I don't have a fever anymore..." I explain  
"That's great sweaty. I'm feeling awful for not being able to be there for you, but this thesis is killing me..." She said with a disappointed tone. I know aunt Jenna thinks she is really bad at parenting but she is doing an amazing Job so far...  
"It's ok Aunt Jenna. I know you wish you could be here and I know you would be if you could, so relax. I'm not a child anymore and I can spend a few hours alone when I'm sick. I swear you and Damon worry way too much..." I finished smiling, because I know I would worry too if the situation was reversed.  
"I'm never going to stop worrying about you guys, but I know you are a big girl and that you can take care of yourself. Anyway, I'm going to be late for dinner so start without me and order pizza or something" she instructs  
"There is no need Aunt Jenna, Damon said he was going to come by and cook us dinner, for the four of us." I announced  
"Even better, pizza is not exactly sick people food..."  
"I'll save some dinner for you ok?" I guarantee  
"Sure, thanks honey. Look I have to go now. Jeremy is going over at Anna's after school so he shouldn't get home before dinner. Love you sweaty. Call if you need anything, ok?" She asked  
"I'll be fine Aunt Jenna. Love you too" I said hanging up.  
Damon's POV  
I finished work as fast as I could so I could go over to Elena's. God, I was so whipped... But I really hated seeing her sick. It reminds me that I can't protect her from everything, and I really don't like that feeling. And I know that she can take care of herself, I mean she is the strongest girl I have ever met, but I loved to take care of her. To make her breakfast and to hold her at night until she falls asleep, it makes me feel needed and loved.  
I was finishing the last papers when I heard a knock on the door so I look up to see Alaric starting at me.  
"Are you leaving?" he asked with a confused look on his face  
"Yup, I finished everything I needed for today so I'm going to see Elena" I explained  
"Man, you're so whipped..." he said with a mocking smile.  
"I'm not whipped" yes I am' "but I'm a Good boyfriend and I'm going to check on my sick girlfriend" I explained in vain.  
"You can keep telling yourself that until you actually believe it. But I'm not saying it as a bad thing. Before you met Katherine I always thought you were going to end up like your father, always working, not caring about anything else in your life and after Katherine I thought you were going to become the total opposite of your father. So is nice to see that you found a balance and you're learning to enjoy the best things in life" He said and he sounded proud. Ric was the best friend I could ever have and I'm really grateful I have him in my life, but I sure as Hell wasn't going to admit that to him...  
"Oh Ric, it's so touching to know you spend so much time thinking about me... Maybe you should keep that from Jenna, you know..., so she doesn't get jealous" I mock  
"Jackass" He mumbles and walks out of my office.  
At 5pm I walked over Elena’s front door only to see her in deep concentration over a TV show.  
"What are we watching? “I asked surprising her  
"Damon you scared me..." She said putting her hand over her beating heart but soon the scared look on her face was replaced by the grin I love "you got home early" she stated.  
"Yup I missed you" I said moving over to the couch and kissing her.  
"I don't want you to neglect your Job because of me" she admonishes me  
"My Job is fine; I just did things more quickly so I could end up early…" I explained kissing her nose  
"I missed you too" she said when I moved to sit next to her on the couch  
"But you didn't answer me. What are we watching?" I asked placing her feet in my lap  
"Melissa and Joe marathon" she explained and I roles my eyes  
"Really Elena, you like to watch that???" I asked  
"What? It's Funny and I think it's really sweet that they don't realize they are in love with each other" she said with a sweet smile on her face.  
"It's not sweet Elena, it’s stupid. I mean the guy gave his brother permission to ask her out! If that’s not messed up I don’t know what is…" I said and I only realized my mistake to late.  
"How do you know that, Damon? That episode only got out next week and if I remember correctly you were with me that nigh... So are you saying that the fabulous Damon Salvatore likes this show so much that he when online to watch it?" She asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Nope, that didn't happen... If I was with you than maybe I read it somewhere or I saw the promo on the TV" I lied. No way in Hell I was going to admit that I actually liked this show...  
"Sure, maybe it was that" she agreed but I could tell she didn't believed me.  
We stayed like that in a confortable silence until it was time to start dinner  
"What are we having?" Elena asked  
"Roast chicken, is that ok?" I asked. It wasn't my best dish but after work, I didn't spend an hour cooking.  
"If you are making it then it is perfect" Elena said sweetly coming over and kissing me.  
When I finished putting the chicken and the potatoes in the oven I heard Elena coming over to the kitchen  
"Ok, we have 1h until it's cooked. What do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked and I saw Elena's eyes darken  
"I think we can think of something" she said with a smirk before kissing me. The kiss was hard and hungry and I could feel my jeans becoming way to tight.  
"Kitten as much as I want to make love to you, you are still sick and I don't want you to get worse" I explained  
"Damon I'm fine and sweating is a great way to get rid of the toxins in my body. You are not going to refuse me, are you?" She asked with doe eyes while rolling her hips against my really sensitive erection.  
"Oh you want to play doctor, is it?" I asked with a husky voice and she nodded biting her lip  
"Why didn't you said so...?" I asked kissing her hard. We moved to her bedroom without breaking the kiss.  
"You should lie down; you don't look to good... I'm a doctor, I know" I said seductively and she obeyed me.  
"Oh doctor, I think you're right. I' m not feeling good..." She said with now complete dark eyes.  
"What is it that you feel?" I asked still watching her from the foot of her bed.  
"I'm really hot" she said unbuttoning the first two buttons of her blouse.  
"Is that so?" I asked moving to sit next to her and putting my hand on her forehead "you do seem a little bit hot. What else do you feel?" I asked. God this was turning me on, so fucking much...  
"I'm having an ache too" she said with heavy breaths "down there" she stated.  
"Where exactly are you aching" I asked and she placed her hand over mine and pulled them down her body, between her breasts and to the middle of her legs "right here doctor" she said and I could see a smirk on her face  
"You should take of your blouse, I'm noticing you’re having trouble breathing" I said and she opened her shirt slowly enjoying the looks I was giving her.  
"Let me hear your breathing" I said placing my head between her breasts "inhale" I instructed and she obeyed "exhale" I demanded and when she did I started to kiss the valley between her breasts "it seems that your breathing is getting worse. You should remove your bra" I said gesturing so she would let me unhook her bra.  
When her breasts were bare I moved down to open her pants “Now let’s fix that little problem you seem to be having” I said and removed her pants.  
I started kissing her pussy through her panties making Elena moan. Taking of her panties I could tell that she was really wet and ready for me and I almost lose it at that thought. “I can tell what the problem here is. Let’s try to kiss it all better” I said and inserted on finger inside her hot core while kissing her clit. I set a really slow pace and I could tell Elena was getting restless “Damon stop playing. I need you! Please…” She begged and her voice said that she wasn’t in the mood for foreplay. I moved out of the bed and striped as fast as I could. Once naked I moved to stand between her legs and I started to kiss her nipples massaging them with my tongue and my hands. Elena began moving her hips making it almost impossible for me to hold it together.  
"I missed you" I whispered before thrusting into Elena's. It felt like heaven and I hadn't realized how much I missed being connected like that with Elena... It felt almost like magic.  
"I missed you too" she said "I missed you so much". Upon hearing the sweetness and desperation in her voice I moved to change the angle of the penetration. I pulled her so I was on my knees and she was straddling me. This allowed me to hold her and penetrate her much more deeply until she was driving crazy in no time.  
"Oh God, Damon" she moaned "just like that. So Good, don't stop. Oh My God"  
"Cum for me Kitten. I've got you" I encouraged. She opened her eyes and locked them with mine.  
"I love you" she declared and I lost it, Cumming alongside Elena.  
"I love you too" I said minutes later hugging her tight.  
Elena's POV  
The next day I finally felt well enough to go to school and the writing workshop. God I missed writing and I hoped Mason wouldn’t be mad at me for bailing on the class for the last 3 days. However I didn’t know he was going to act after the ball. It was bound to be awkward, right? But maybe he’ll apologize. School went by in a blur and I drove over to the workshop. I got there early and found Mason sited alone in his office. I was facing the wall with his chair turned against the door. He was on the phone with someone and I couldn’t help but hear some of the conversation.  
“Yeah, I know we are behind schedule, but what am I supposed to do?” He asked.  
“That’s not fair, I can’t force it. The circumstances are taking over…” He offered  
“I’ll try to do it today, if she shows up” he continued  
“You wouldn’t be so dependent of me if you hadn’t ruined your every chance with him... And you are getting obsessed” I replied angrily  
“Fine, I’m sorry. I’m not in any position to contradict you, I know… I’ll try. See you later. Bye” He said hanging up.  
That was a really weird talk but you know how a conversation can sound weird when you only listen to half of it.  
I knocked on the door and Mason told me to get in. When he saw it was me, the look on his face changed and his eyes were shining with something I couldn’t decipher.  
“Hey Mason, I’m early because I wanted to talk to you” I explained and he placed a weird smile on her face.  
“Hi Elena, I’m starting to worry about you” He said “please sit down” he said motioning to the chair.  
“That’s why I wanted to talk to you about. I was sick with the flu these last few days. That’s why I was late” I explained.  
“I’m sorry to hear that you were sick. But you didn’t missed much, you are way ahead of the rest of the class” He said “Actually I wanted to talk to you about it, but I think I should start talking about the other night” He decided  
“It’s ok Mason, I know you were drunk and you are sorry” I said trying to make it easier on him.  
“I’m not and I wasn’t drunk” he said standing up.  
“What? Mason, you are not making any sense…” I said. Was Damon right and I was just too naïve to see it?  
“You know Elena; I can’t stop thinking about you since you walked in this office asking to get in the workshop.” He said coming closer “And I think you are extremely talented. And I think you are so much better than this little town…” He said running a finger trough my arm and I froze.  
“I could help you, I know some people… however I would be expecting some kind of repayment..” He explained moving closer.  
Was he? Did he just asked me to cheat on my boyfriend with him, because of my career? That worked to unfreeze me and I slapped him as hard as I could.  
“Who do you think I am? I’m not a whore who wants to progress on her career in someone’s bed” I stated.  
“Elena, come on. Think about it… You could be the youngest published author in this state” He explained still massaging his jaw  
“Are you kidding me? Is this what this is all about? I thought you were nice to me because you liked my writing…” I said  
“Come on Elena, you are not that good, but I can make you. And I can teach you so much more things” He said in a way he thought it was sexy but I just found it creepy  
“You know what, Damon was right. You are an ass and I don’t want to see or talk to you again. Go harass some other naïve girl that doesn’t have someone to keep her grounded…” I said and turned around to leave.  
“You are going to choose him? Do you really think Damon is going to keep it in his pants? He will get bored with you… You are just an high school girl that is fun for a while but nothing else.” He said  
“Damon is twice the man you are ever going to be, and I’m twice the women you are ever going to get” And with that I left. I needed to apologize to Damon.  
World’s POV  
Mason drove over to the abandoned ware house in the outskirts of town just like they had agreed. He saw her car parked there so he knew she was waiting for him. He was bracing himself for the lecture and for the new crazy plane, but what could he do? She had him in the palm of her perfectly manicured hands.  
“You are late” She said annoyed when he entered her line of sight  
“Traffic, sorry. And why do you insist in meeting in this place? It’s creepy!” Mason stated going to sit by a window.  
“Because no one will suspect me to be here with you. But enough with the cheat-chat! Did you do it?” She asked  
“I tried but she freaked out. She really loves him” Mason said avoiding her murdering haze  
“Are you kidding me? You are that useless that you can make a 17years old girl to fall for you charm?” She asked “Do you think I’m playing games? Or do you forget I have  
some very interesting tapes with you and some really young girls?” She asked coming closer to him  
“I think the police is going to love that, don’t you?” She asked with an evil smirk.  
“You know what, I think you are bluffing… I think that if you really had those tapes you would have already used them. So I’m calling your bluff. I’m done working for you! If you really have proof than go to the cops, I don’t care but I have enough” Mason said standing up.  
“You shouldn’t play with fire or you might get burned… You don’t know what I’m capable of…” She said smugly  
“I think you are full of crap” He said turning his back to her “Nice to see you Katherine” and with that he left.  
Damon’s POV  
I was at home when I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell was at my door at this hour? Elena was at that workshop and Ric was with Jenna.  
I opened the door to find a really nervous looking Elena.  
“Elena, what’s wrong?” I asked and she broke down sobbing.  
“You were right. I’m so sorry, I doubted you” She said against my chest.  
“Calm down kitten. Get in, it’s freezing cold” I said moving us over to the couch.  
“Elena, tell me what’s wrong. Please…” I asked once she calmed down.  
“Mason. You were right. I’m so sorry” She said. At his name my all body tensed.  
“Elena, it’s ok. I’m not mad at you, but please tell me what he did to you” I instructed.  
And she did as I asked. She told me what he suggested what he said and I could feel my temper raising. I was so angry; I just wanted to kill the son of a bitch.  
“I’m going to kill him” I stated getting up and over to my jacket.  
“Please Damon, don’t. Don’t leave me here please.” She said with tears running on her face. “Don’t let him get to us please” She pleaded and knew she needed me.  
“Ok, ok. I’m here kitten, I’m here…” I said hugging her  
We stayed like that for almost an hour until she stopped crying.  
“Do you want to stay here tonight? I can take you to school in the morning and you have a few clothes here” I offered  
“Yes, thanks” She said getting up.  
Her phone started to ring and she went to answer it.  
“It’s probably Jenna, I’m going to tell her I’m staying here” She explained and I nodded.  
“Hey, hi Matt, I thought it was Jenna” She said but her face instantly fall  
“Are you sure? Yes Matt, I understand. Tell Tyler I’m sorry and that I’m going to the police station first thing in the morning” She said with a detached tone hanging up.  
“Elena what’s wrong? Talk to me please!” I begged when she was frozen  
“Mason” She whispered looking at the wall “ Mason is Dead”


	17. Crazy Days

Damon's POV  
"Damon" Elena called for the second time since we heard the terrible news. Mason was dead? I didn't liked the guy, so I'm not even going to pretend that I did, but I never wished something like this to happen to Him. I pushed those thoughts away when I remembered that I had to be strong for the scared and devastated girl in front of me. If I was affected by this and I didn't even like the guy, I couldn't begin to imagine what Elena was going through, because she considered Mason a friend. Well... At least until tonight, there is.  
"Shhh, It will be ok sweetheart" I didn't felt like calling her kitten in such a sad moment "I'm sorry for frozen up on you but I'm here now. I've got you baby" I chanted on her ears while I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder.  
After one hour Elena had stopped crying and had entered an awake coma state so I decided to move us to the bed.  
I was going to go to the kitchen to get water and a tranquilizer for Elena when she toke my hand and squeezed it hard "I'll be right back babe. I'm just going to get some water for you" I rushed to the kitchen and back to Elena. I hated seeing her like this and I swear I can almost fell her pain right now. It was crazy but completely true.  
"Mason is dead" Elena said in a low tone after sipping her water. She was staring to an imaginary point on the wall in front of her and I was unsure of what to answer.  
"He is baby, I'm so sorry. I know He was your friend" I decided it wasn’t going to do her any good if I sugar coated the truth, but her face gained a weird sick expression "what's wrong?" I asked but she just shook her head and pulled away from the bed  
"I think I'm going to be sick" she said running towards the bathroom and I was quick to follow. Elena was in the bathroom floor throwing up in the toilet and I went to her side securing her hair.  
"It's ok honey, I've got you" I said repeating my words from earlier.  
"I don't even know why this is affecting me do much. I'm used to deal much better with death. But I just saw him. The police says that I'm probably the last person to see him alive..." She said in a strained tone "what if they think I did it? Damon, what if they found out that he came on to me and they think I killed Him? I think I'm going to be sick again..." She said  
Among million other thoughts, that one had never crossed my mind until now. Elena wasn’t capable of murder, not without having to defend herself or other. You just had to know her for two minutes to know that she would never even consider killing someone in cold blood. But I could see what the coops my think. However I decided to comfort her.  
"Calm down Elena. They are not going to think that... You came here right after you left the workshop right?" I asked the frightened girl next to me.  
"Yes" she whispered   
"Then even if he was killed near the time you left, there was no way you could have got out of the workshop, killed Mason and got here the time you did. So calm down babe"   
"I have to go to the station tomorrow morning" she explained  
"Then we should go to bed. I'll call Jenna while you get dress" I said and looked at Elena who was wearing a look of fear and that looked like she wanted to ask me something.  
"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?" I asked reading her mind. She nodded innocently and hugged me one last time before I went into the bathroom.  
The next morning didn’t come fast enough. Has it was expected, Elena was awake all night long. She had stopped crying and her breathing had calmed when she lied next to me, but I could hear her fighting back the tears more than a hand full of times. And if these was enough to keep my sleep light and her trips to the bathroom to throw up were successful in getting me out of bed.  
“Elena, I think you should go to the doctor. It’s not normal to be sick all the time. Maybe your flu wasn’t cured after all” I said at breakfast. Well I was having breakfast, Elena was playing with her food.  
“You are right. If I’m not better by the end of the day, I’ll call the doctor and ask for a house call. The perks of having a doctor as a father are that all of his friends are more than willing to help me” She said and tried to smile. However the end result was horrible.  
“Sweetheart, I know it hurts but you have to keep smiling. You can’t let this change you” I said in the gentlest tone I could master.  
“I know. It’s just that… he was murder, Damon. And he could be a jackass but he didn’t deserve it. No one can deserve something like that. It’s just so brutal, to know that someone can do something like that” She said  
“You know you are safe right? I would never let anything happen to you, Elena” I said and my words were full of meaning. I couldn’t even think of something happen to Elena. It just wasn’t a possibility.  
“You can’t protect me from everything and everyone, Damon” She said with a small smile on her face.  
“But I can try” I assured.  
“I believe you. I just can’t imagine killing someone…” She said in an absentminded tone.  
“I can” I said and her head snapped up, eyes wide.  
“I mean, not in cold blood. But if someone hurt you, or Stefan, or even my father” I said and the small smile returned to her face.  
“ I didn’t mean it like that Damon. Of course I would kill to defend my loved ones. I mean, killing someone just for the sake of it, or for some kind of profit…” She explained shaking her head.  
“Me neither babe. But let’s stop with the gloomy talk, please. We will have enough of that in the police station. Eat Elena” I suggested.  
“Are you sure it’s ok for you to skip work this morning? I don’t want you to put your work on hold for me…” she said continuing ignoring her food.  
“I’m sure Elena. I have everything in order, and the perks of being the boss is that I can delegate. And I’ve already talked with Ric and he is totally fine with handling the boat for today” I assured her, but she didn’t seem convinced.  
“Let’s make a deal. You eat everything you have on your plate and I stay with you the all day. What do you think?” I asked with a grin and her eyes brightened up.  
“Damon you know I hate for you to skip work for me. I feel bad…” She said biting her lip  
“Don’t worry about it Elena. If I had something important to do I would suggest it…” I assured her. But even I could hear the lack of conviction in my voice. Of course I would skip work if Elena needed me, even if I had a thousand important projects.  
“Yes you would” She said reading my mind but a grin spread across her face “that’s why I love you” She stated  
“Wow, and here was I thinking it was because of my good looks and dashing personality” I joked and was rewarded my Elena’s laughter.  
“Those too” She acknowledged  
“I just have one more condition” I said and she looked at me confused  
“Besides eating the food?” She asked and I nodded  
“We are going to go to the doctor right after the police station. Ok? Just to be sure you are not getting worse” I explained, but I was getting a little scared about the yellow tone of her skin.  
“Fine. But I pick what we are going to do in the afternoon. Deal?” She proposed  
“Deal.” I said shaking her hand.  
“Now let’s eat, and get this over with.” I said.

The police interrogatory was just that. An interrogatory! I couldn’t be in the same room as Elena, fact that succeeded in putting my nerves in a high. And after 1h Elena got out. Her face was better. She still looked sick but she didn’t looked has bad as she did this morning.  
“How did it go, babe?” I asked  
“It went well I guess… As well as the circumstances allowed” She said.  
“You don’t think, they think you did it, do you?” I asked feeling nervous with her lacking of response.  
“No, I don’t think so. They asked me what we talked about yesterday. I told them the truth, that he came onto me. They then asked me where I went afterwords and I said that I went to your house and by the time frame they said that it was almost impossible for me to kill him. But they will probably going to talk to you to verify my version. The sheriff told me that there were a few rumors that Mason liked to sleep around with young student’s and that one time he was almost went to prison, cause I think there was a tape, but it went missing in the last minute, so they had to drop the charges… Guess I’m not a good judge of character…” She said, more to herself than for me.  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself down about this. You have the amazing ability of seeing the good in everyone Elena. It makes the world better to everyone around you and it makes you an amazing person. And that’s one of the million reasons I love you.” I quipped and she gave me a small smile.  
“Elena, what’s wrong? It went well… So why are you acting worse than when you went there?” I asked. She was hiding something for me and it wasn’t something good. It was driving me crazy.  
“It’s nothing.” She said almost instantly “It’s silly and almost impossible. And nothing you have to worry about” She added and tried to pull on a smile but I could see through her façade.  
“Elena, don’t lie to me! I know you are hiding something from me. Something bad… Please tell me” I begged  
“Let’s go to the car. We can talk there” She said but refused to look at me. I managed to control myself from running towards the blue Camaro parked in the parking lot. But as soon as we arrived I looked at Elena signaling her for her to go on.  
Elena toke a deep breath before trying to speak  
“When I was in there, I started doing the math in my head. And I’m late!” She said looking down.   
Late? What did she mean by late?  
“Do you need to go somewhere?” I asked confused  
“No Damon. My period is late. It was supposed to come in the day of Matt’s party, but I just think it was because of the flu. But now, with the throwing up and the emotions running while…” she left the sentence unfinished and I could see the tears starting to fall from her eyes “What if I’m pregnant, Damon?” She asked in a low voice and my world stopped. Pregnant? She couldn’t be pregnant! Could she? I’m not ready to be a father. I just now started to put my life in order, I can’t handle a baby… I woke up from my shock state and I realized Elena was waiting for me to say something and she was having trouble managing her tears and sobs. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I wanted to assure her that everything was going to be ok, even if I didn’t believe it myself. That I was going to stay by her side no matter what but the thing that came out of my mouth was probably the worst thing that I could say.  
“I thought you were on the pill” was all I could say, and the tone in my voice was a surprise even for myself. The accusation was hidden beneath my words and the look in Elena’s eyes looked like I had just slapped her.   
Oh God, what did I just say? I knew I was being unfair and childish but my defense mechanism was acting up, and I regretted it as soon as I said it. However, before I could say anything Elena, stopped crying, cleaned the tears running from her face and her eyes went cold.  
“I know this is not what you want Damon. I’m not making you stay with me. I can take care of this myself” She stated and was getting ready to get out of the car and suddenly and alarm ringed in my head. If I didn’t do anything I was going to lose Elena forever. I could see in her eyes that I hurt her and I just wanted to punch myself. But instead I reached for Elena’s arm and pulled her to the car once again. I was trying to convey my apologies in my eyes but I didn’t know if it was working, because, if Elena before looked hurt, now she looked pissed.  
“I’m so sorry Elena. I didn’t mean it to sound like that. God I’m such a jackass! I was in shock and I didn’t mean it. Please forgive me!!! I was ready to tell you that I was going to be with you no matter what but in the last moment the question popped out in my head and I just asked it. I swear I didn’t mean it. Please, please, believe me! If you want to punch me, go ahead. I want to punch me too…” I was rambling when Elena did the last thing I was expecting. She put her finger to my lips and then gave me a gentle kiss.  
“You believe me, right?” I asked  
“I do. You were a complete idiot but the panic look on your face just now couldn’t be fake. I’m sorry too. I should have been more patient with you. I was in shock too when the idea popped in my head. I was so freak out that the Sheriff Forbes had to ask me the same question three times…” She said “But seriously Damon. What are we going to do?” She asked once again  
“Are you sure you are pregnant?” I asked careful to maintain my tone gentle  
“No. But I can be. I mean this could be a poorly cured flu but the symptoms are also compatible with pregnancy…” She explained and the tears that her anger had managed to keep at bay, now started their course once again.   
“Calm down babe. We can be freaking out for nothing. You were on the pill so I think it’s almost impossible for you to be pregnant” I said trying to calm both of our moods.  
“It’s not impossible Damon. I remember watching an episode of ‘I didn’t knew I was pregnant’ where the woman was on the pill but she got sick and the flu medicine “deactivated” the pill effect and she got pregnant” Elena explained trying to control her sobs.  
“Well we just have to go to the doctor and confirm this. We have to be sure before starting freaking out. But Elena, if you are pregnant, then it’s not the end of the world. I love you and I can’t see how I would not love this child. If you are pregnant then we are going to work it out. I have enough money to support a child and I could take care of the baby while you are in college. I would even create an office day care. But these are just assumptions. We have to find out for sure. I just want you to know that if you are pregnant then we are going to work it out” I assured her. And now that I was calmer, I could even be a little happy about the possibility to have a child with Elena.  
“Let’s go to the doctor’s office” She said.

 

Elena’s POV  
The ride to the doctor’s office was probably the longest ride in my life but I have to say that Damon was making this a lot easier. Despise his momentary freak out, he was handling this rather well. Every time I looked at him he would squeeze my hand and give me a smile that I knew it was honest.  
We parked next to the ‘oh so familiar’ building that was the doctor’s office. It was weird to think that this place, that held so many memories of my childhood can now bring me a news that can send me right up to adulthood. I was just praying for my father’s replacement, Dr Fell, to have a clear schedule for today. I couldn’t drag this for much longer or my nerves would burst.  
“Elena, darling. Long time no see, honey.” Isobel, the receptionist, said affectingly as soon as she saw me.  
“Hey Isobel. I know I hadn’t been here in a while but life just gets busier and busier…” I explained and gave her a smile that came as easy as breathing. Isobel was like a mother to me. All those hours I spent there when my father toke me to work, Isobel would play with me and tell me the crazy stories of her life.  
“I know darling. And how is the hot stud next to you?” She asked with a smirk. Like a mother, she also like to make me blush.  
“Isobel, this is Damon, my boyfriend. Damon this is Isobel, my father receptionist and almost my second mother.” I introduce and Damon kissed Isobel’s hand like he had done to me. The move made me roll my eyes and the look of wonder in Isobel’s eyes made me shake my head. It was beyond proved that Damon was like every women’s heroine.  
“Oh Elena, you got a good one” Isobel said winking her eyes  
“I know” I said “But I actually need to see Dr Fell. Do you know if she can see me now? I’m kind of sick…” I explained  
“Oh, sure hon. She is just analyzing some processes. I’ll tell her you are here and she will see you in a minute” Isobel said and went to exam room.  
In two minutes we were sitting in the exam room waiting for Dr Fell.  
“Elena, so good to finally meet you. Your father talks about you all the time” She said with a kind smile. Meredith Fell was a young brunet around 30 years old, that had done her internship on Mystic Fall’s Hospital and was tutored by my father, who had gave her a place in the clinic when she finished her internship. However I was just meting her now.  
“My father talks about you all the time to Dr Fell” I said with a smile “Dr, this id Damon, my boyfriend” I said and Damon got up and shook Dr Fell’s Hand. I looks like he just kisses girl’s hands when he is trying to fall in there good graces.  
“So Elena, what brings you here?” Dr Fell’s asked  
“I had the flu last week and I thought I was fine now, but last night I started throwing up. I had just received some terrible news, a friend of mine had just died and I just felt sick and emotional and I throw up at least four times. I was worried that the flu was coming back or something. But I also think it might be something else…” I said unable to maintain eye contact with the doctor, but she read my mind.  
“You think you might be pregnant, right?” she asked and I nodded  
“Are you on the pill?” She asked   
“Yes” I replied  
“And I’m guessing you didn’t used a condom?” She asked Damon and I could swear he blushed and nodded  
“And when was your period supposed to start?” she asked me  
“Last week. But I thought it was late because of the flu and my immune system was down” I explained and Dr Fell nodded, never losing the gentle and reassuring smile.  
“Ok Elena. Well the symptoms match pregnancy. However it can also be caused by the flu and if you received some bad news that it can also be influenced by shock. I’m going to do some blood work so we can rule out pregnancy or the flu, ok?” She explained and I nodded. I hadn’t realized that I had squeezed Damon’s hand until I felt him squeeze back.  
“Well Elena, if you are pregnant, then you conceived around last week that was when you started to take medicine, so the only way to say for sure is from the blood test. I’m going to put this in the priority pile has a favor to your father, and tomorrow afternoon I should have the results” She said  
“Can you please not…” I started but didn’t knew how to finish  
“Tell your father?” She asked smiling and I nodded “don’t worry, nothing leaves this room and if Isobel asks I just say you have a bad case of stomach flu” She guarantied  
“Thanks” I said getting up. I decided that I liked Meredith Fell.  
“No problem. I call you tomorrow. And you should probably take it easy until then. If it’s the flu or the shock then you probably shouldn’t overdo it.  
“Ok Dr Fell.” I said and got out.  
I must say, I was waiting for a ‘Well Elena, I understand your worries but you are not pregnant’ but at least she didn’t say I was pregnant.  
The idea of having Damon’s baby was wonderful and was a dream I wanted to fulfill down the line but not now. I wasn’t ready to be a mother… However, I know that if I’m indeed pregnant, then I would have this child and I would love it with all my heart. But I just wish to wait a few more years before that.  
We walked hand in hand in silence until the car and again until Damon’s house. I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about me so I tried to smile every time he would look at me.  
“You should probably rest Elena” Damon said once we left the car.  
“Only if you stay with me” I said with a grin and he smiled back  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked and I nodded  
“A comedy” I suggested and he just gave me a loving smile.  
The hours went by in a blur and Damon’s company managed to calm me. Jenna had called to know how it had been in the police station and I told her I was sick again and that I was going to stay at Damon’s.  
Later that night I decided to call Caroline to tell her I wasn’t going to school the next day.  
“Elena, how are you?” Caroline asked worried and I felt a twinge of guilt for neglecting my friends for so long.  
“I’m fine Care. Have you talked with Matt or Tyler?” I asked. Amongst all the drama, I had forgotten to call my friend who’s uncle had just died. More guilt rising.  
“Actually I just got off the phone with Matt. Tyler is a bit shaken up he will be fine. My mother told them that they are working overtime to find out who did it and that in most cases, the suspect is caught in the 72h after the crime is committed” Caroline explained  
“Yes, she told me the same this morning when I went there” I stated  
“Oh my God, that’s right… My mom said you were great this morning, and you thanks to you they have a suspect lined up. But she won’t tell me who it is… Who is it Elena?” Caroline asked  
A suspect? I had given them a suspect? Who?  
“I really don’t know Care. I just answered their questions. Nothing else” I explained  
“Ok sweetie, I believe you. So, see you tomorrow at school?” She asked  
“That is actually why I called you. I’m feeling kind of sick so I’m going to stay home tomorrow, ok?”   
“Sure Elena. Call me tomorrow” She said before hanging up.  
The next day was painfully slow and I kept waiting for my phone to ring but it remained silent.  
Damon toke the day off after countless protest on my part, that were silent with a mind-blowing kiss that would make my toes curl. With the pregnancy bomb hovering above our heads, sex was the last thing I wanted to do, but my body was in total disagreement.  
“Damon, would you be happy if I was pregnant?” I asked during lunch. The question caught him off guard because he said to stop and swallow his food before answering.  
“I can’t say the timing is ideal, but I would be happy. Yeah, I would love to have a baby with you Elena. And if not now, then in a few years. I guess our hole relationship was based in quick timing” He said with a smirk  
“I love you” I said, because even with life changing problems, he can say the only thing that can calm me down.  
“I love you to pretty girl” He said kissing me. The kiss was so intense that I almost didn’t heard my phone ringing.  
“Damon the phone!” I said running to get it and my heart skipped a bit when I saw the clinic’s number on the ID caller.  
Damon came next to me and hold my free hand when I answered the phone.  
“Just a minute Dr Fell. Let me put you on speaker, because Damon is here with me” I said managing to take the words out of my mouth, because the knot in my stomach was making it hard to breath.  
“I have some good news Elena” She said “You are not pregnant and you are not sick” she said and I could finally breathe  
“Oh my God, Thank God” I said and even Damon looked relieved.  
“Your symptoms are likely due to shock and the fact that you are emotional can be due to your lack of hormonal regulation this month. You should stay home today, and tomorrow you can go back to your usual routine. If you are still not having your period next month then come to see me. And I advise you to use a condom until you get back to normal” She said.  
“We will Dr Fell. Thank you so much” I said with a grin. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I love Damon, and I love him even more now, but we were just not ready.  
“We are clear” I said and hugged him tight  
“Yes we are kitten” He said and kissed the top of my head “And we should celebrate” He said doing his eye think that made me wet in a second.  
“I would love to celebrate” I said kissing him “Last night, because now you are going to go to work” I said pulling away with a smirk  
“But I want to stay home with you” He said with a pout  
“Nope babe. You have to go to work and I promise I’ll reward you later” I said  
“You are such a tease” He said but went to get ready for work

With the good news, the rest of the day seemed brighter. I decided to use Damon’s amazing kitchen and bake a cake. Well I bought cake mix and did it. I didn’t want to spend tonight in a hospital with food poisoning. And Damon would probably kill me if I damage his sanctuary.  
I was putting the icing when I my phone ringed and I smiled when I saw Damon’s face flashing in my screen. I turned on the news at the same time as I answered Damon’s call.  
“Miss me already?” I asked expecting to hear his chucky reply but it never came  
“Elena, they found it” He said with a weird tone of voice  
“They who? Found what? Damon is everything ok?” I asked worried  
“The police Elena. They know who killed Mason. They didn’t have much to go on but something you said in your testimony gave them a lead. It was small and the place was almost spotless except for Mason’s fingerprints, but they found something, a hair…” Damon was rambling and I was getting confused.  
“Damon who was it?” I asked and suddenly something on the tv caught my eye  
“You are not going to believe it Elena. They called my father. It was…”  
“…Katherine” I said


	18. Sexcapade

There is a moment in every little girl’s life when you dream about meeting your prince charming. You dream about that magic first kiss, the way your hands would like together and everything falls into its right place. You dream about that stunning white horse and the smiles on your family’s faces on your wedding day. However there comes a day, much worse than realizing Santa isn’t real, it’s the day you discover that life just doesn’t work that way. There is no such simple thing as ‘boy meets girl, girl marries boy, boy and girl have a bunch of kids, boy and girl grow old together’. But even when you finally understand that a happy ending requires a lot of hard work, you never imagine that a ‘lot of hard work’ is going to murder, court dates, judges and juries.  
As I sat on the bench of yet another court hearing, all of these thoughts crossed my mind. After my phone conversation with Damon everything within me changed. In just a month I’m no longer a naïve teenager but a grown and composed woman. My understanding about the human race and what it is capable changed radically. I realized I was squeezing Damon’s hand when he gently squeezed me back. And as the entire energy in the room changed I knew, without having to look up, that Katherine had entered the room. I wished I could put this behind me, behind Damon, behind our families, but has Katherine revealed the motive for killing Mason, all of us had to testify. I couldn’t believe she could go to such extreme lengths just to break Damon and I apart, but even worse is that her lawyer is trying to prove she was out of her mind at the time, something about depression and schizofrenia… Katherine isn’t crazy, she is mean, she is the devil, but she doesn’t belong at a mental facility. Thank God the DA is a great lawyer and I have faith he can win this. If everything works out, today is the last court hiring until the sentence.  
I felt Damon tense besides me and I squeezed him harder. I know he wants to look strong for me, right now, but he forgets I can read him too well. Out of everyone in this story, Damon is the one who feels worse because he blames himself for introducing Katherine into our lives.  
I know it’s not his fault, Giuseppe and Stefan know it too, but Damon is hard headed.  
“Today, we are here because a life was lost. I’ m sorry, that’s not quite right, let me start this again. Today, we are here because a life was TAKEN. A human life was taken without mercy and for no other reason than revenge. My colleague tried to sell you the “Momentary insanity” story, and by judging by the facts in this case we might thing that ‘Yeah, Miss Pearce was not in her right mind’. However, it our job to look to the all picture. It’s your job to decide if this was about a lap of judgment or if Miss Pearce is in fact a sociopath. Well, let me help you, by stating the fact’s for you! Miss Pearce was a pathological liar has some of her classmates testified. She pretended to be rich and lied about her parents jobs, by pretending to be there rich employers daughter. She worked in a bar near the university campus and her colleagues said that she was manipulative and she refused to take orders from her superior and that the only way she still had a job was because she wasn’t afraid to perform sexual favors in order to accomplish her goals. This however, is not a crime. Miss Pearce then engaged in a relationship with Mister Damon Salvatore after she learned he came from rich families. But ladies and gentlemen this also does not constitute a crime. After being introduced to Damon’s father, Miss Pearce, then blackmailed Mister Giuseppe Salvatore in order to marry him. She blackmailed and succeeded in marring her former boyfriend’s father. If this doesn’t confirmed her colleagues allegations about her manipulative and petty personality, I don’t know what does. After years, her blackmail stopped working and Miss Pearce lost her husband and her house, however she received half of his possessions. A fairly good deal to Miss Pearce, that received and amount of roughly 1million dollars. An amount that insured she had a luxurious life style for the rest of her life. Now, if Miss Pearce was a reasonable person, she would take what she could get and disappeared of there lives, if nothing more, than for the shame about what she do to them. But she didn’t! And that is why we are here today ladies and gentleman. We are here because Miss Pearce felt humiliated and decided to get revenge. Miss Pearce, once again used blackmail to have the victim’s, Mason Lockwood, assistance in this elaborate plan to create an edge between Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. May I remember you that blackmail is a crime and the defendant already used it two times. But worse than blackmail is murder. And that is what we are accusing Miss Pearce of doing today. Because after her second attempt of blackmail fail she killed Mason Lockwood. She followed the victim after their meeting and planted arsenic in his water bottle while he played for gas. Arsenic that she bought two months prior when the blackmailed begun. This requires premeditation and not Momentary insanity.  
So, now that you have all the facts it’s your job to find Miss Katherine Pearce guilty of murder. Imagine yourselves in her victims shoes and ask yourself ‘Isn’t this the picture off a woman, capable of everything –even murder- to accomplish her goals? And isn’t she capable of doing it again if the circumstances would aloud?’. Mason Lockwood was not a perfect human been, but he is dead now. And what’s left now is his family and it’s for them that you have to make justice. Because, how can they sleep at night knowing that the person responsible for his murder is walking away with a slap on the wrist? Make justice! Let the Lockwood’s family and the Salvatore’s family have peace!”  
The DA’s closing arguments gave me hope that the jury would find her guilty and we can finally have some rest.  
As we left the court room Stefan and Caroline was lining against Damon’s car that hadn’t been parked there.  
“Stefan, tell me you didn’t drove my car!!!” Damon urged  
“I didn’t” Stefan said with a grin.  
“He didn’t” Caroline conformed “But I did” she added with a grin of her own. I expected Damon to kill her right there and then but as I looked at him, I saw his face change colors as multiple feeling crossed his eyes until the look of pure worry won. That made me smile. In the midst of all this, a little ordinary problem managed to make me feel better.  
“Caroline if you hurt my car, I’m going to kill you” Damon said and run to the driver’s door on his car  
“Hurt? Damon, it’s a car, not a person…” Caroline said earning a deadly look from Damon.  
“Not that I don’t appreciate this little entertainment moment, but why are you here?” I asked Caroline  
“Well, we thought that-“ Caroline started but Stefan interrupted her “She thought. I only played for its” Stefan clarified  
“As I was saying, we thought that you two needed some alone time so we reserved a room at the best hotel in Georgia for two night. Your bags are packed and you guys only have to be back on Sunday night” Caroline said  
“Caroline you didn’t have to do that!” I said overwhelmed  
“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to… I like to think that if my boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend and ex mother in law was accused of murder, you would do something like that” she said.  
“I love you, Care” I said and I had the tears from falling  
“I love you to Lena” She said hugging me  
“Ok, but how about my parents?” I asked  
“They are on board with it” She asked and I looked back to see my parents looking back at me and nodding  
“Blondie, this time you were lucky but if you ever touch my car again I might not be this understanding. Only Elena and I can drive the Camaro” He said but I could tell he wasn’t angry.  
“Yeah yeah Damon, whatever…” she said and hugged me one more time.  
“See you Sunday” Stefan said and hugged me and tapped Damon’s back.  
“Ok let’s go kitten” Damon said and my heart skipped a beat for having my old nickname back.  
Things have been a little cold since Mason died. Our times together more tense, our lovemaking more serious, our embraces more tight. It’s like Damon is always reassuring himself that I’m there and that I’m alright. And as much as I love him for loving me so much, I miss our little banners, our sexscapades, the fun we used to have together… And I think this weekend away is the perfect time to put this behind us and not let this become a part of us.  
“You know, if I didn’t knew you love me, I might be jealous of the Camaro” I said after 10minutes of silence  
“Kitten, you have nothing to worry about. In my list of loved ones is: You, then the Camaro, then much lower Stefan, Ric, my father and Car…” He stopped himself  
“You were going to say Caroline, wouldn’t you?” I said laughing  
“Nope, I was going to say Carl Crawford. You know, from the LA dodgers. Awesome baseball player…” He lied  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll pretend I believe that…” I said and Damon grabbed my hand  
“I missed this Damon” I said in a low voice  
“Missed what?” He said, pretending he didn’t knew what I was talking about  
“You know what, Damon…” I pushed  
“Please don’t. I don’t want to ruin our weekend together. Let’s not talk about this” He begged  
“I can’t Damon. How can we spend the weekend together relaxing and having fun with this giant Elephant in the room? We have to face it Damon, and we have to put this behind us. It’s not your fault Damon. What she did is not your fault!” I pressed and I felt him tense  
“Elena, stop!” He said  
“Please Damon, talk to me… I love you, you know I do… Talk to me” I begged  
“You want me to talk? Fine, I’ll talk. It is my fault Elena. If I hadn’t met her Mason would be alive. If I hadn’t been so blind I would have realized how she was and what she was capable with. That I was capable of falling in love or thinking it was love with a person like that, what that says about me, huh? What kind of person am I for being with her for as long as I did?” He said looking straight ahead  
“It says you are a better person than she is. It says that you chose to look for the good in her, the good she had back then. The what if’s just make you look to the bad part of the thing. Maybe if you hadn’t met her, you would have finished a degree in business and you would be working in New York or LA or some other big city, and you wouldn’t have met me… You wouldn’t have your company with Ric, you wouldn’t have a better relationship with your father. If you hadn’t had the bad things in your life you wouldn’t have the good things either.” I tried to reasoned  
“What about Mason? Do you thing the good things I have make up for the fact that he is dead? I hated the guy and now he is dead… It’s not fair Elena… “ He said more to himself than for me  
“Mason’s dead is not your fault! Listen to me, you didn’t killed him, and you hating him has nothing to do with it…” I said  
“It’s my fault, he is dead because of me, and you were in danger because of me!” He yelled and my jaw dropped  
“Is it what this is all about? You think you put me in harm’s way? That’s why you are always so careful with me?” I asked  
“Don’t try to deny it Elena. She didn’t want us to just brake up. She wanted you out of my life and when she realized that it was not going to happen, she was going to go after you. I know it” He said still without looking at me.  
“Stop the car next to those trees” I instructed  
“What? Why? I told you these was going to ruin or trip” He said with a sad look  
“Please just do it” I asked and he did  
“Damon look at me please” I said and he continued to look through the car’s window  
“Please” I pressed until he finally obliged.  
“It was not your fault!” I said with all the conviction I had and as he tried to look away I held his face and forced him to look at me  
“It’s not your fault” I pressed again, my eyes locked with his “It was Katherine’s fault. She was the one who played, lied, manipulated everyone and she was the one who killed Mason. There is nothing you and I could have done. Her actions are hers to own and to be responsible for. Don’t let her win Damon. Please, don’t let her win…” I begged and the last thing I knew he was kissing me with a passion I hadn’t felt since that faithful call.  
The kiss soon escalated in to a full make out session.  
“This is the last time we are going to have this subject hanging over us” I said between kisses and Damon nodded  
“And I’m going to lead” I added and Damon shivered  
I got into his lap and straddled him and he moaned into the kiss  
Damon kissed my neck all the way to my collarbone and I started to move my hips back and forth.  
“Kitten, keep this up and neither you nor I are going to like the ending” he said and bit my neck making me shuddered.  
I unzipped his fly open and pulled my black pencil skirt up and rolled my hips one more time and I felt him hardened beneath me and I moved my panties to the side. Damon positioned himself at my entrance.  
“You know, that skirt is so sexy. I was imagining taking it off you since the moment I pulled next to your house this morning…” Damon said.  
“Damon” I moaned when he thrust into me…  
“That’s it kitten. That’s it. Don’t stop” he urged as I set the pace.  
This time it wasn’t sad and careful but it wasn’t fun and romantic and passionate has it was. It was like the closing of a door, the end to a chapter. As we locked eyes we moved on and left the recent events behind us and became stronger because of that.  
“I’m not going to break” I said and thrust “I’m not going away” Thrust “And nothing is taking me away from you” another thrust  
“I love you” he said and moved his hand to my clit rubbing it.  
“I love you too” I said felling my orgasm starting to build.  
Damon’s other hand found my bra covered breast and sucked it. All the different sensations sent me over the edge and my rhythm became frantic.  
“That’s it Elena, let it go. Just enjoy it. I’ve got you, I’ve got” Damon whispered guiding me through my orgasm until I collapsed into his chest.  
I recovered after a minute and stopped Damon, taking charge of the pace once again  
“Elena, I’m not going to last much more…” Damon warned  
“Let go, I’m here” I urged and he did.  
5 minutes later we were back on the road and the mood was much lighter.  
Once we arrived at our hotel- Caroline was right to say this was the best hotel- we found out we had the presidential suite booked for us and I had a massage session booked for the next morning.  
The suite was heaven! The décor was modern but had a feeling of home. We had a top of the line kitchen, a huge living room a king size comfy bed and a hot tube.  
“I have to say, my brother has good taste” Damon stated  
“I think this was all Caroline, Damon… I think Stefan just gave the credit card” I explained  
“Don’t say that or I’ll lose all the appreciation I have for this place” He mocked  
“Don’t be mean” I said and went to see what Caroline packed for me.  
I was expecting nothing in particular but what I got shocked me. For starters nothing as mine, I mean, everything had a tag on. Second there were no clothes for going out; there was only lingerie and silky night gowns. I guess she read my mind about trying to get things back at normal…  
“Oh My God. I’m going to kill Caroline!” I said once I looked under the sexy clothing. Underneath it, there were all types of vibrators, blindfolds and dildos.  
“You know I would cover you if you needed me too with the cops right?” Damon Joked and came to see what I was looking at  
“Forget that, I love Caroline” He said  
“Damon!!!” I yelled and I could feel my face burn  
“Oh come on, Kitten. You don’t need to be embarrassed… We can have a lot of fun with these” He said with a smirk  
“Oh I know we can, but it’s Caroline planning this that makes me embarrassed… What am I going to say to her when we get back?” I asked  
“Hopefully that we had a lot of fun…” He suggested  
“I hate you” I said trying to look mad  
“I love you” He said hugging me  
“I hate you” I tried again  
“You love me” he corrected me and kissed me  
I was so distracted with the kiss that I didn’t felt him move and once I knew he was caring me bridal style towards the bathroom  
“Time for a bath” Damon said stopping next to the tub  
“And if I don’t want a bath?” I asked smirking  
“Well then I would have to enjoy this big hot tube all by myself” He said starting to unbutton is shirt and taking his pants of “I wouldn’t have someone to help me, so I guess I would have to wash myself and I would have to rub some places that need some rubbing… Why? Don’t you want a bath?” He asked smirking when he realized my stare was locked with his newly uncovered skin  
“Ugh? Yeah, I do. I was just curious” I said when I finally managed to speak  
“Thought so” He said and advanced to me and almost ripped my clothes off  
“Careful, this is all I have to wear Sunday” I warned and I heard him mumble something.  
Once we got into the tub we didn’t waste any time, in no time I was straddling Damon and feeling his erection growing as I rolled my hips. Damon was massaging my breasts and kissing every part of skin he could reach. My hand moved between us until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed Damon’s erection and started to rub it up and down in a slow sensual pace.  
Damon groaned and begun sucking my nipples and biting them lightly  
“Damon, fuck me” I whispered at his ear and he groaned. He grabbed by arms spine us around and placed me facing the hot tube. I then kissed my back tracing undefined patterns with his hands until he placed himself right behind me. His knees between my feet, his chest glued to my back and his hands begun once again, massaging my breast and he was kissing my neck. Unconsciously I rolled my hips, pressing my ass to his erection and Damon’s hold on my breasts tightened. One of his hands moved south. He started to massage my clit and playing with my folds until I couldn’t take it anymore and I exploded. Damon kissed me and hold me while I rode my climax and when he could sense I was ready he entered me in one quick motion that made me hot once again. He set a painfully slow pace hitting me on my G spot at every thrust.  
“Damon, please. I can take this anymore” I said and he nodded  
“Go ahead baby, come for me” he said and I shook my head  
“Come with me. I can tell you are ready. Let go, please…” I said and he did. We came together in a see full of colors.  
A few hours later Damon was making dinner – he insisted he was better than room service- and I was preparing a surprise of my own. I chose a blood red mid-thigh silk night and black lace panties and moved silently to the kitchen. I sited on the counter behind Damon and opened my legs knowing he was going to have a field view when he looked behind.  
I turned on the egg vibrator I chose earlier and moved it across my neck slowly. Damon heard the buzz from the vibrator and turned around. His eyes almost popped when he toke on the sight in front of him. He moved towards me but I shook my head stopping him.  
I continued with the egg towards my breasts and rubbed my nipple through my gown.  
When I finished playing with my breast I moved the egg down to my panties teasing myself through my panties. I looked at Damon and he was almost drooling and he had the hungriest look I had ever seen and that alone gave me confidence to pull this off. I moved my panties to the side and placed the egg in my folds. Within a few moments I was riding myself on the kitchen counter as the climax came over me. Damon realized I was distracted and came to me. He kissed me senseless and caressed me through the night gown. He took of his pants and entered me. He turned the egg on and moved it to where we were joined. The vibrations send us both over the edge until all that was left was us panting on the kitchen counter.  
“I think I burned dinner…” Damon laughed.  
The next morning we woke up at the shrilling sound of Damon’s phone  
“No, turn it off” I whined  
“Done” Damon said sleepy and the awful noise stopped.  
Five minutes later I groaned  
“Urrgghhh, I can’t fall asleep again” I said turning on the bed  
“And now you succeeded on waking me what are you thinking on doing?” He asked  
“What do you want me to do?” I asked suggestively uncovering my naked body  
“Oh, I have the best idea ever” He said moving out of bed. When he came back my eyes almost popped.  
He had the blindfold, the remote controlled vibrating panties, a 50cm ruler and 3 robe belts.  
“Put these on” He said handing me my panties.  
“If you want me to stop, the safe word is uncle” He said while I got dress  
He tied my hands together and my legs to each pole of the bed. He blindfolded me. As I lost my sight I felt Damon moving the ruler from my collarbone trough the vale between my breasts and down to my pussy. Once he go there he hit me one time right on my clit sending hot waves through my body. He then moved the ruler again on my arms and on my legs. He begun rub my nipples with the ruler. The rough surface plus the cold material made me wet.  
“You are bad girl, do you know that?” He said hitting my right nipple gently but firmly  
“You woke me up…” He said hitting the left on.  
“What do you have to say about it?” He asked moving the ruler south.  
“I’m sorry” I whispered  
“Not good enough” He said hitting my clit once again “I think I’m going to punish you” He said and I felt the weight on the bed shifting. Suddenly my panties came alive and started vibrating. Slow at first but increasing the speed until I was fighting the restrains to fight the overwhelming pleasure coming over me.  
Once I has almost over the edge, Damon decreased the speed to a minimal making my whole body shiver. He repeated this three more times and I guarantee I was going crazy.  
“Please Damon, stop” I said almost crying  
“I think you have been punished enough” He said  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked and moved next to me  
“I want you to make love to me” I said and he kissed me tenderly. He took the blindfold off alongside the restrains and the panties and placed himself on top of me.  
“I love you” He said as he thrusted  
“I love you too” I said as I toke him within me.  
After the intense foreplay I was over the edge on a matter of minutes and Damon followed me not long after me.

We were enjoying our post sex bliss when the awful noise that woke us up returned.  
“It’s my father” Damon said picking his cellphone  
“Hi Dad” He greeted  
“Yes we are both fine”  
“You are kidding…”  
“That is great news…”  
“Ok thanks. Yeah we get back tomorrow”  
“Ok, fine, thanks” Damon said hanging up.  
“What’s up?” I asked  
“You will not believe it…” He said with a smile on his face  
“What?” I asked  
“The jury came to a decision. They pronounced Katherine guilty and the judge sentenced her to love without parole” He said and my heart stopped  
“You are serious? Is this behind us?” I asked shocked and Damon nodded  
I hugged him with everything I had  
“I love you” I whispered  
“I love you too kitten.” He said squeezing me “Forever and ever” He added and I finally sensed that everything was right in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it ;)


End file.
